An Extreme Love ZukoToph Drabbles
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Love is reborn! The time for the truth is close! A Toko week, one new drabble every day, the conclusion to An Extreme Love and nothing will be the same again!
1. Sightless

_To start things, a big welcome to everyone who is reading this first chapter of my revamped version of An Extreme Love, the Toko drabble (and one-shots) collection which will contain over a hundred chapters, that's right._

_So, to begin things I want to let you know that this is not the original version of the chapter, all of them have been rewritten and in some cases have deleted scenes or have been substituted with other new drabbles, so that means that if you have already read the original chapters try to take a look at the new chapters and see if you have missed anything._

_To the next part comes the thank you to a lot of people, Hotspur could be one of them, thank you for doing one of my favorite Toko fics, Just That Girl, Bishounenchaser, for doing a follow up of one of this drabbles, which is in fact a follow up of one of her Toko videos which were once in youtube, frizzles, who were all the way from the very beginning and to everyone who have read, commented, put me in favorite. _

_To you all, thank you, I swear the wait is very short and soon I'll post the number 100 here in fanfiction._

_What's exactly this story? Well, this is a Toko drabble series, in which I try to show several views of what ifs and looks into the future and the past in the whole relationship between these two hardheads we love, from all between short drabbles to long one-shots, they also contain several arcs, just like Banishment, Betrothed, Family, Sign and others._

_But why Toko? Believe it or not but at the beginning of my infatuation with ATLA I was a Zutara shipper, yeah, that's right, I confess, but like usual once I start digging around the different shippings of a series I finally fall into the claws of a very non-canon pairing, just like Kigo in Kim Possible, Ryoga/Ranma-chan in Ranma1/2 and several others._

_Looking around I came to the conclusion that if I tried to make a long fic I would never end and never begin so I began writing several stories in my notebook until I had close to ten of them and decided to upload them, one every day, which worked with several ups and downs, the series gained some notoriety and I was called a couple of times as the Toko master (I don't feel like one that is for sure) but several troubles with both fanfiction and my computer, mixed with a severe case of writers block halted the project for a very long time; a month ago I began to re-read my chapters and came to the conclusion that my writing needed polishing and I had very bad grammar (I'm still not a 100% perfect but I get better all the time) so I began to rewrite them, then I came to the conclusion that I had to give you guys a good ending for this series, so I deleted a couple of chapters I wasn't entirely happy (one everyday deadlines can do nightmares with your imagination)_

_This one, sightless, was my first experiment with ATLA, and for that reason I didn't went much into the psychology of the characters, but anyway I was satisfied with the work I did with them, I just used those two and tried to keep it short and to the point, which was the plan for all the drabbles but some just grew up to become several pages long._

_I liked the way Toph was, the whole question and Zuko's paranoia and dismissing at the end was something I liked, just give me your opinions about it, well, let's get the show on the road, again._

Disclaimer: Like usual, we start with this, remember, I'm not the owner, I wouldn't have done that disastrous and unbelievable thing as is the last episode if I was the real writer.

1: Sightless

"What do you see?" Toph asked at the darkness that was at all times around her, part of her life since she was born, but at this hour of the night her companion was in the same boat.

"Leave me alone" Zuko responded, but his voice was just leaking tiredness not anger like he usually did when Toph or the rest of the other members in Aang's group (or GAang as so affectionally called by the lug snoring that was Sokka) talked with him the time he have barely joined their group, it was a big change considering how much patience Katara had with him, there was definitely a deep bonding between them just like with Sokka since he told them the story of his life, his mother, his scar, his reasons to be against the war, it seemed the siblings have understood him and were little by little letting their anger and resentment behind.

"What do you see?" she made once again the question referring to what he saw when he closed his eyes, she knew he was the only one who could know what she was referring to; imagining his furrowed brow she almost smirked; she wasn't expecting any answer anyway, she was just only trying to tick off the exiled prince, after all it was fun, unlike Sokka or Aang he was a very puzzling person, sometimes he was moody, brooding, and quite a lone fighter, but sometimes, and she was proud of being the main reason, he exploded as a volcano, he had a really fiery temperament that reminded her of… well, herself.

"Death… my own" he said opening his eyes looking at the blind girl at his side, the film making her eyes be like two crystal orbs were focused on him, he didn't know why but he imagined something alike… pity?… no… he must have imagined it… she hated him, the same as the rest of them… they only saw him as a traitor, or at least that he thought; he was going to turn around to try to go back to sleep, he still had to train Aang in the morning, but it was the only way he was going to get revenge from his father and sister, to get back his destiny and make his uncle proud.

He was shocked when he felt a tiny hand on top of his scarred face, it was almost caressing; he used his elbows to rise a bit and look at the earth bender at the eyes "What are…?"

"Wish I could see what's in front of me" she said with a hint of a smile in her face before standing up and walking to the other side of the cave where they were having shelter from the rain; Zuko only blinked in confusion; was she telling him that… no, it was impossible, she was only an annoying little kid, too young to talk about something like that… right?


	2. Marriage

_The second drabble I did and one where the characters I used started to grow, no Sokka yet sadly for me considering he is one of the guys I like to use the most and is with Toph and Zuko very easy to use._

_In this one I tried to use a much more direct approach in romance, or what is called romance with these two; showing a side of Toph a little more insecure, something we see several times through the series it was fun to use her voice for this and started to realize how awesome Toph can be, and don't you just love the direct part of Zuko?_

_One thing I never really liked was the pairing of Katara and Aang, in my opinion Aang looks more into the nice part of love, he is not one for passion and simply runs away from direct confrontation (hello, a hundred years in ice?), that's why I usually don't use these two, they would be too honey coated and Katara will be eternally in mommy-mode; so, why did Katara rejected Aang in this drabble? I needed to correct that slight plot hole, and instead filled the hole with a semi-hole, you'll see why; for the re-wrote version I added a new pairing which really called my attention after digging a bit more, hope you enjoy this version._

Disclaimer: Same for 01_  
_

2: Marriage

Would you like to be my girlfriend? Do you want to marry me? Those were the kind of things some of the servants in my old house were always dreaming to hear, always hoping to hear those magical words; those are their words, not mine.

I suppose it was one of the things I tended to think about those days since it was the only thing I could do in that place, being treated like a doll, never capable of doing anything important or fun, but of course I forgot all about that when I started to bend and get myself into trouble.

Those words came back to me when the war against the Fire Nation was over and we grew up a bit, just a little bit mind you, I'm sure my growth spurt will never arrive.

I wanted freedom, but after the war and so much blood I was feeling nauseous with the idea of fighting, never thought that day would come, but I needed time to take that out of my system before going back into my adventure days alone and I wasn't keen on getting back home, I needed a place to stay and relax a bit so we stayed in the Fire Nation helping here and there with the reconstruction of buildings for their new Fire Lord Iroh.

I was just trying to nap in the garden of the Fire Nation Palace using the ground as my bed when I heard two sets of steps getting closer, Aang and Katara, I could recognize their pattern any day; I just rested in the same place waiting for them to call for me or something similar.

"What was so important you had to tell me Aang?" I could almost feel the nervousness in Aang's body with the way he was moving and quickly understood that I was an eavesdropper by coincidence.

"W-well, I, Katara, you see… I… I really like y-you" He said rushing on his words.

"Aang… you… I… I'm sorry but… I don't…. I" Katara's voice was really transmitting how sorry she was but I couldn't blame her, Aang have been behind her like a little puppy since who knows when, being blind didn't mean I couldn't see, Twinkletoes was too late in exteriorizing what was inside him if those nocturnal visits she did to a certain someone were any hint of that; besides, who would have thought? Although I'm sure Sugar Queen could make less sour the mood of Bitch-Queen; a firebender and a waterbender, and girls to top it off, Katara's father reaction would be so fucking great.

"I… I see, is okay then" I heard Aang answer and could almost feel his heart braking but I knew Aang was going to be alright, he was after all the Avatar, but something in all of it made me think once again those ideas of… when I was younger I usually asked myself that, how would it feel to have someone with you? But I reminded myself that I didn't need boys telling me things like that, and neither girls so don't even try to go that way if you don't want to be inside an earth coffin prematurely, after all, marriage and romance was something the Blind Bandit didn't need.

I just never thought I was going to hear those words, not with who I am… specially from him.

"What did you just said?" I asked him cleaning my ears with my right pinky thinking that I wasn't hearing right, that it had to be a very crazy dream; he grumbled in annoyance and I could almost feel him rolling his eyes, the next thing I knew he had me by the waist in a thigh embrace.

"I said, marry me you idiot" just before I could return those words with a remark of my own I felt his lips on mine in a hot kiss. I could have toyed a bit with him but he deserved something after being that bold, besides, what was I supposed to do? Zuko is such a damn good kisser after all.


	3. Talk

_Talk, probably one of the shortest I did, in this only Katara and Toph interact and is mostly dialogue with no great description, I tend to use more dialogue and witty in my works._

_Toph will never beat around the bush, she goes straight ahead, so for this drabble I had the idea of Toph interrogating the mom of the group about a certain firebender, the results were this, sometimes fun, sometimes simply cute it was fun to pick a bit around Zutara, take in consideration that this was waaaaay before third season so I didn't know what would happen, and still I was happy with the results, not much changed in this new version._

Disclaimer: Same for 01_  
_

3: Talk

"You like Zuko, isn't it?" Katara almost spilled the juice she was drinking at the moment of the question; she quickly put the glass aside to look directly at the blind earthbender at her left.

"¿What… what are you talking about?" she said with a small blush in her cheeks, Katara was a little grateful that Toph was blind but that didn't mean the smaller girl couldn't read her reactions.

"Oh, come on Sugar Queen, your breath is so high that I think you're about to collapse when he is in the same room, your heartbeat is so fast when he talks to you that I wonder why it hasn't blown up yet, and don't let me begin when he starts to practice firebending or sword fighting shirt-less" Toph said with a big grin on her petite face.

"I just… well, what about you then? You like Aang!" Katara said trying to take Toph out of balance, but she simply smirked even more.

"Me? With Twinkletoes? Now is official, waterbenders are crazy, he is like the annoying brother I never had, besides is so fun to kick his ass every time we are sparring" she said.

"Then… what about Sokka?" A raised eyebrow was everything she needed "okay, stupid question… what about Zuko?" she said getting to the last name in her list.

"No, I don't like him" Toph said standing up from the chair and getting out of the room "I love him" she said in a whisper just before going out of the room; if Katara heard that or not, Toph didn't care.


	4. Family

_Don't you just love stories were the offspring of these guys appear? Sure, they are OCs but even then we like to imagine the family of our favorite characters and I'm no exception._

_One thing you should know is that I didn't do a research on names and I invented them in a nanosecond, I'm so ashamed of myself, believe me, for this version I remade the names and used real Chinese ones, they mean something now. _

_I tried to imagine how life for these guys would be, having these guys for parents and watching them argue like that but knowing that they loved each other to death, they just were too hardheaded and clashed more likely than not but immediately after that everything was great again, and it wasn't the last time I used these two._

_**Ming Yun:** Destiny, after all he represents a new era for the world and the Fire Nation, he will search for his own destiny._

_**Pan:** no, not from Dragon Ball GT, Pan means pleasing or also clever talk, in Stuffed you see why, most of the times her job is to be cute and get out of trouble that way._

Disclaimer: Same as 01_  
_

4: Family

"And that's my fault? Mind to remind you who's the one that saved your ass in the last battle?" Zuko said more than a little annoyed.

"That was just luck, besides you weren't able to defeat me yesterday, and after you were bragging about your new technique for who knows how long"

"Seems like growing up haven't changed you, you are still a little brat!"

"And you a moody princess!"

Ming Yun and Pan simply sighed looking at their parents fight once again, but they were more than a little used to that now since they fought at least once every two days but both knew that it was their stile of living and loving between them, both were too hardheaded to back down in their opinions, they just didn't like that sappy romance like their Aunt Ty Lee and Uncle Sokka, they were just too extreme with their own emotions, from anger to… he just didn't want to remember, it was too damn traumatic to see your parents doing… that.

"Ming" his twin sister said bringing him back to the present.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to visit grandpa Iroh and ask him something" Ming arched an eyebrow turning around to see his father with flames in his hands and his mother ready to summon a pillar of stones.

"I have to ask something to grandpa Iroh too" he said before both siblings went away from that place; the fight was something spectacular, if Ming could he would sell tickets, but they didn't want to be there when their parents started their… reconciliation.


	5. Noise

_First time I used Sokka and I just loved it, writer's love at first letter, the guy is perfect for a joke, a joke on him apparently; Noise was the one where I tried something with a little more adult-like humor while at the same time experimenting._

_One of the one-shot people asked more for a continuation and I couldn't resist, I mean, this had everything, something risky, great for a quick laugh, romance and Toph kicking someone's ass._

_Sokka's last line came from 'Friends' if you didn't know that._

Disclaimer: Same as 01_  
_

5: Noise

Aang and Sokka blinked several times when they were walking around the Fire Nation's huge castle; it was true that it had been almost demolished after the decisive battle between the Fire Nation and the other two armies but after four years of constant work it was like new, especially with the new Fire Lord Iroh.

They were just returning from one hell of a training of martial arts with Ty Lee; maybe she was Sokka's girlfriend but that didn't mean she was going to go easy on them, all of their muscles were sore, they just couldn't do some of the more elastic moves she could do yet, they just wanted to rest for the day when they heard something like a moan coming from a room close to them; following the sound they came close to Zuko's room; he just didn't want the throne or anything to do with the power, it just didn't feel right for him anymore.

Both boys blushed crimson understanding what kind of noises where those, after all those moans and pants were coming from a male and a woman.

"Aang"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't Katara say she wanted to practice with Zuko this morning?" Sokka asked with one of his eyebrows twitching with annoyance.

"Well, yes… you don't think that…" before he could say his opinion about the matter Sokka started to run in the room's direction boomerang blade on his hands ready to deliver justice to the fire monster.

"What's Sokka doing?" someone asked besides Aang.

"I think he wants to kill Zuko because he is sleeping with you… wait a minute, Katara, what are you doing here? And who is in that room?" Aang stood in confusion looking at Katara at his side before hearing a rumble and Sokka flying from the room.

"AND STAY OUT!" they heard the scream and looked at Sokka who was more than a little scared… wait; they saw a flame when Sokka went out flying, but also… a… giant rock?

"My eyes… my poor eyes" Sokka kept saying that for a couple of hours still trying to erase that image from his eyes washing them while a more than a little annoyed Toph was trying to don't answer the constant questions of Katara about her not anymore secret relationship with the fire bender.


	6. Another

_Another represents something special for me, it was a sequel of an AMV that I saw in youtube, the song was 'love to kill' by the Korean singer Lee Soo Young, really sad and in it was portrayed a love triangle between Toph, Zuko and Katara where these two lovers couldn't be together due to Zuko being with Katara._

_For my one-shot I placed them at a time where Toph, being insecure in the inside, rejected Zuko, this one then after several months started dating Katara again and finally they were going to marry._

_The original author, Bishounenchaser made the continuation where Toph does what she does best, read it if you haven't yet, is called Rush, a weird four hands full story which we are really proud, so enjoy._

Disclaimer: Same as 01

6: Another

This was supposed to be a great day for everyone, especially to the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation since the marriage of the prince and the water bender heroine was going to be today… correction, it was happening right now Toph thought seating in the now once again beautiful garden in the castle; she didn't know why she was so angry, well, maybe she did know but didn't want to accept it, for several months now she have been like that, blind in both departments this time around.

Behind her she felt the steps of the Avatar coming closer but she didn't care anymore if it was Aang or even Azula coming out of her coffin ready to kill her.

"I knew I was going to find you here"

"What are you doing here Twinkle Toes? Aren't you crying that your beloved Sugar Queen is marrying someone else?" She didn't care if her words were made to hurt him; she just wanted to give someone else some of the pain inside of her.

"She was my first crush, but now she and Sokka are the family I never had, I'm happy for them… but I'm worried about you too" damn it, why he had to grow up too? Then it would have been easier to make him go away or to catch his attention with anything besides that topic "don't you love him?" double damn it.

"Who? Moody Princess? Come on, I don't have the bad taste of Sugar Queen"

"Iroh once told me that pride is one of the things that make us hurt the most, because then we are not capable to see what's in front of us… he likes you, even more than he likes Katara, he loves you, he told you, then why are you here and not in the altar besides him?" Aang said a little more forceful that he intended.

"I… I don't… I…" Toph couldn't say those words; it could have been so easy some years ago, when she was only the Blind Bandit, but then she had to know Zuko, to realize how much he changed trough the years until he finally told her those three words that turned her world upside down; she was an idiot, she knew that, she was afraid, she was too proud to give him the right answer, she lied, and he went away breaking every chance… and breaking her heart but she was more angry with herself because it was her fault, her damn pride getting in her way, her whole fear of being in a glided cage and being treated as a simple doll.

"Don't lie anymore, don't hurt yourself, and don't hide!" Aang screamed making Toph's rough exterior crumble finally showing the first tears of pain from the news of the wedding, from her broken heart and from the heart of Zuko that she broke with lies, she felt Aang's arms encircle her in a comforting way which made her go into a full wail of pain and loneliness, of what she have done to herself due to her stupid pride and image.

"I love him and I lost him! I'm stupid, I'm an idiot!" Toph said between sobs letting all out of her system.

"There is still time" Aang whispered making her brake the hug and look directly at Aang, or maybe just set her face in the direction of Aang.

"What are you…?"

"He still loves you; I can see it in his eyes"

"But what about the wedding? What about Katara?" she just couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

"Just go, you will never know if you don't go, weren't you the one who taught me to meet everything Head-on?" Aang said giving her hopes before Toph suddenly gave him her usual cocky grin with a flame of determination in her usual glazed over eyes before running in the direction of the altar ready to do, after so long, what her heart dictated.

Aang sighed before breathing in the air of the garden, inwardly wondering if Katara would kill him after all this, but he just couldn't stay there and see them do something they didn't want to do with their whole heart, this was for the best.


	7. Guilt

_The number seven in the list and the first one when I used angst as the genre, I think I made some of you guys cry, and I'm incredibly sadistic, not only Toph had to suffer she heard what Zuko says and left it at that, how the girl was after that I don't want to imagine._

_First time with a death and wrote it after seeing the end of the second season, I pictured they were going to kill Zuko with the way they loved to make him suffer through the second season and this was my vision of how things would have ended if the writers were as evil as I though then (not that my opinion of them changed)_

Disclaimer: Same as 01

7: Guilt

I just couldn't understand why he kept standing up after receiving so many blows from the rocks I threw at him during our fight… no, this couldn't be cataloged as a fight, not with the way he stood there all the time with no defense, only waiting the next attack; every time I wanted to go to another room he will threw one of his fire attacks directly at me and the fight will start once again.

I just couldn't understand why… why was he doing this? He was stronger now, I could sense it, but he wasn't using his new strength, maybe he… no.

"Don't try to stand up, you are too hurt, you will die if you do it"

"I know" he said slowly standing up; his left arm was dislocated, and with the way he stood up I could see that his right leg was broken in at least three parts.

"What? Are you finally crazy princess? Maybe too many blows to your head"

"No… simply too many mistakes; too many people I betrayed; my mother, my cousin, and my uncle; the only people that had believed in me… and for what I betrayed them? For lies"

"Alright then, YOU are crazy, stop this mopping and get up, you haven't done nothing more than being foolish, you were still clinging to that little hope, so stop being such a coward and meet your faults head-on! Your uncle wouldn't like it to see you like this princess!"

"You are the one who don't understand! I lost everything! The only people who cared for me! My home, my dreams! I'm only a traitor at everyone's eyes! I was such an idiot to believe my sister, but at least she'll fall at the hands of the water bending peasant… and my father will die at the hands of the Avatar… that way my blood will finally vanish from this world… I only need one thing from you" Zuko said, but his voice wasn't like in the past when I 'saw' him a last time with his uncle; he was right now almost crazy with guilt, pain, and dangerous to himself and others.

I was right in that when he ignited his own fist and dashed at me with a speed I didn't knew he had, I could feel the heat and reacted in a second; it was his life or mine.

Everything stopped in a second, I could feel the heat disappearing while hearing the blood drops falling into the hard ground from the wound in the chest of Zuko, his breath was slowing down, and for one second I felt his hand in my face, slowly, a caress; I finally extracted the earth spike from him and let him drop to the floor; I couldn't understand why he would let me do that.

"At least now… one person I cared about will be alive… I just wanted to see you one last time… you are… even more beautiful now" his heartbeats ceased while I felt into my knees next to Zuko's lifeless body.

He was my enemy, he betrayed my friends, then… then why was I crying? Why I felt so lonely and empty?


	8. Sheets

_Originally called Covers, this one was something of an experiment; how will these two guys act when nobody is around them? I had a vision in my head that no matter how tough Toph could be or how aloof and broody Zuko was, you tend to act different sometimes, letting that wall down and in the middle of the night, these two guys alone under the sheets, well, in my head it made perfect sense._

_I guess we all saw how insecure Toph could be, how much of her heart she shows at the end of the season just like Zuko and I kind of liked that, just that I took it to another level with these, so, is in your hands the last comments about this work._

Disclaimer: Same as 01

8: Sheets

A lovely moon was shining up in the sky but for the earth bender it didn't matter, she have been blind since birth, but for her it wasn't so bad because she could see different things than others, she could see their heart, their movement from afar or in another room, their energy, and she could smell their unique scents; for almost anyone her blindness meant a weakness, something that made her need protection and help, and she hated that, she could depend on herself.

It was true that some people knew really well of what she was capable, just like her old friends, the ones who found her in the arena, but she had to kick their ass or at least to the people they were fighting against to show them she wasn't a little defenseless girl like her parents wanted her to be.

But there was someone who always saw her for what she was, even if they were always fighting and arguing, but he respected her and learned from her, she could still remember the day he broke a boulder with his head when they were training the same size of the one she broke when she was training Aang; that made her feel respect for the 'hardheaded' firebender prince, even though a thin layer of blood was falling from his head if the scream of Katara was right, she rolled her eyes remembering how motherly-like her good friend could be.

Since that day she saw him train day and night by himself, with his uncle, even with the Avatar; she gave him a couple of lessons, and he wasn't always whinny like Aang, he met the challenge head-on just like she liked it.

They were so stubborn to say what they really were thinking, relying in an image of strength, maybe that's why Iroh used to tease them telling that they made the perfect pair; Toph used to tease Zuko even more, he never really knew how to take the teases but at least his reactions were more than worthy.

She later understood why he was like that with her; practically only two people in his childhood treated him well, his mother and his uncle; after that day Toph thought before teasing him, but that didn't mean she was going to bow down to him, she was still Toph and trouble would always arise around her.

Time spend between them made her realize something, whenever Zuko and Katara were talking, or going away to train, or if she took him like her companion to shop hurt and made her feel like breaking something, it was jealousy; her second crush, but it felt so strong unlike with Sokka, not that 'childish', but she was too proud to tell herself it was that; it wasn't until the last fight that she wanted to be side by side with him, it was almost instinct to fight alongside him by then, so she just couldn't deny her attraction to the fire prince.

He was the only one she allowed to help her, even if it was small things, like that time she was too tired after a really long spar between the two a month after they defeated Zuko's father; she was too tired to stand up, Zuko was neither in a really good condition but before she could say something he took her wrist and made her get up into his back in a piggy ride; she was silent due to the surprise, and a strange feeling in her stomach appeared reminding her of her attraction, she also knew she was blushing due to the teasing Katara did to her when she saw the whole thing.

And here they were, in a bed at the middle of the night, her only clothes were the silk and cool covers of Zuko's bed, while the owner of the bed was sleeping peacefully at her side, she was softly running her finger around the scar in Zuko's left side; this was one of the few moments they both allowed themselves to get away from their roles and be normal people, to live to the fullest, even if for a couple of hours.

"I love you" she said in a whisper.

"I know" she heard Zuko answer sleepy without moving; Toph pouted a bit realizing that he was awake and she was making a fool of herself, but she simply shrugged it mentally before smiling brightly, at this time it didn't matter, maybe tomorrow they could go back to their quarreling and fighting, but for now they were just a simple pair of lovers in their own world, and Toph wouldn't change these moments for anything.


	9. First

_I enjoyed a lot this drabble, seeing how much Toph works for what she wants and how grown up she can be (although she is such a brat sometimes) I pictured this and couldn't resist, I used more description than in others and tried to do a good environment for what was going to happen here._

_The continuation for this would come some time later._

Disclaimer: Same as 01

9: First

Nothing was perfect in life, all the people in the group knew that, only two of them understood better, and they were always standing up against all odds, it didn't matter what life threw at them; maybe that's why she felt that little connection with him.

Everyone was sleeping, it was better that way; Katara and Sokka were in the ground at one side of Appa while Aang was sleeping on top of the flying bison; she usually slept against a rock or the ground not that close to them while Zuko slept wherever he could and the farthest away from the group but still at a distance where they could see he hasn't abandoned them; he just couldn't be close to them after all he have done to the group, all the battles, chasing, it didn't matter that they have forgiven him, in his heart he was still feeling a traitor to them and to his country; of course he didn't say that aloud, he was just like her, other of the things she liked about him.

Right now he was sleeping sitting, his back leaning against a tree, behind him a small pond of crystalline water that was reflecting the moonlight in a breathtaking moment, she would have loved to see it, but you cannot miss something you've never had; right now what she wanted was another thing.

It had been nagging in the back of her head, it just couldn't leave her alone, not even when she was sleeping, it didn't help her that she just couldn't see clear images in her brain, but she could almost feel it, she was not someone who moved by images but by emotions, besides all her earthbending could give her was a resonation of their bodies, the rhythm of their hearts, but she had a deep feeling pulsating inside of her and like hell she was going to leave it like that, another night and she was going to go crazy, she had to do it right then and there; she was always like that, what she wanted she had it, she was going to fight for it, that's how she was.

His left leg was bended with his left arm around it and his right hand in the handle of his Dao, always ready for everything, the complete opposite of the other three people sleeping like babies, or like lugs with the way Sokka was snoring.

Was she ready for this? Completely, but that didn't mean that this was going to be easy, for her or Zuko, she needed to be careful to not wake him up, step by step she was going to put an end to those drives, she was just using him, there was no other reason, she continued to say to herself although not really sure if t was true before bending down, and using her little ground radar she plunged down caching Zuko's lips with her owns; it took a few seconds to Zuko to wake up and discover that it wasn't a really pleasurable dream what he was feeling, it was real and he just couldn't avoid doing a roll to his side and stand up completely hovering over the really petite girl in complete confusion.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" He whispered harshly to avoid waking up the rest of the group, he didn't want to fight so early; Toph only gave him her usual patented broad grin before turning around and walk up once again to the place she was sleeping previously; Zuko just stood there thinking how it was possible that he have been kissed by a preteen... make that, extremely preteen girl, and not feel wrong about it? Maybe if he weren't so busy in his own mind Zuko would have seen how Toph was walking in a daze with a stupid goofy grin in her lips; definitely, those dreams couldn't compare to reality, now she only needed to find out how a kiss would feel like when Zuko was the one taking the initiative.


	10. Rescue

_What can I say about Rescue? Several things in fact; one of them was that I could use the amazing alter-ego of the Prince which was the Blue Spirit, an idea that inspired a lot of artwork and fanfics around the fan media; there's something in the character change that happens with Zuko that is really eye-catching; not too long ago I saw a fan-art mixing Metal Gear Solid and Avatar with Zuko as Solid Snake, it fits perfectly so I decided to use him for this very special drabble._

_Special? Why? Because it was the number 10, I never thought at first that I would do at least 10; I thought it was going to be four at max and then I was going to be bored and forget the project but I stuck around and here are the results._

_The things I changed on the drabble, apart from some bad grammar, were several comments of Toph that some people (me included) didn't like, the whole sarcasm thing she says didn't fit and was too annoying, other things were the guards making Toph a whole prisoner, her parents could be over protective but they don't believe their daughter is capable of much so why the guards? I left some of that in the remade version but the explanations are in another part; that's right, this is another of the arc starters alongside Family, Noise and First, it has a second part and it will have a last third part to round the original idea which is in the last ten drabbles which explains some of the incongruence parts._

Disclaimer: See 01

10: Rescue

I hated this; sadly it have been my own fault and that's one of the thing I hated the most, not this clothes or the earth benders around my house, one would even think that I have been kidnapped by the Fire Nation and by the Royal Bitchiness, but the make up was a clear indication that in fact I was right back at my parents house; one of the things that made me angry was that I felt right into the trap of my former master and been dragged –literally- to my home where my parents were waiting for me with arms open.

It was even better; they already did a deal with another family by the time I arrived to my house, I was going to be married, it didn't matter that I was only 13 years old; seems that the sound of more money and more business opportunities were even more appealing to my father that the happiness of his beloved daughter, not that he have been very worried about that aspect before.

So that is my story so far; trapped in my house, my friends hundreds of miles away, me in the stupid dress, once again, and people ready to keep me at bay; all that was left was the sign of my new husband; damn it, they made me stamp my finger prints instead of a sign; I never thought that my parents would do this to me, alright, they love me, but they cannot keep me like their stupid little doll for their own status.

The wood and stone of the room have been changed by sand, I couldn't feel a thing around me, I couldn't see through the earth, and that by itself terrified me in a way, I was truly blind, only me and the darkness so I didn't know what was happening besides hearing both 'bodyguards' in front of my room, both good earth benders who will give the alarm sign and dozens of attacks will come at me at the same time; maybe I'm the best earth bender but not even me can stand that for long, maybe Twinkle Toes would, but not even him would be able to keep up, besides, I just wasn't, exactly capable of destroying my house, say whatever you want but in front of your parents you loss much of your steam.

A sound different from those of the shuffling of the guards passing in front of the door took me out of my mind, it was the sound of… both guards falling to the floor, what was going on?

The doors were opened silently before something fell at my feet; bending over a little I took the clothes… my clothes, the ones I used regularly out in the world alongside my loved headband.

"Change quickly, we have to go" the voice was muffled by what seemed a mask, a voice I couldn't recognize at first; I heard the person turn around to see if anyone was coming and to give me some privacy, I didn't care, he was giving me a key to get away; when my foot touched the hard floor outside my room I could see once again, specially at the stranger at my side, his height, his body and I just couldn't prevent a wide grin forming on my face; my savior was no one else than the Blue Spirit.

"What took you so long?" I said once we where far away from the place I never wanted to call home again; it have been so simple and quickly, with me to tell him the location of the other guards and his stealth we went unnoticed and made a fast runaway.

"Would you just say thank you like a normal person? Really, I should just have left you there for you to marry, then I would have been free of such a brat!" the wedding! The papers! Zuko's words made me remember the document; it didn't mattered if I was free in body, I was still chained by that "by the way, I found out something really interesting in your father's office" Zuko said holding my arm and placing a paper in my hand, it was the marriage document.

"If it weren't for this I swear I'll make you eat dirt!" I said happy, I had the upper hand on them, and if they though I was old enough to marry that meant they had no more control over me once I was married "Oi, Zu-zu"

"What do you want? And don't call me that" He said removing his mask with his voice a step to snap, just like I liked him, with the temper of fire and the strength of earth, time to make it official then.

"Do you have a pen? This thing needs your sign" Oh, I would have loved to see Zuko's expression, but at least I'll be able to drop the bomb to the whole group; sadly the wedding night will have to wait a couple of years.


	11. Rose

_Rose is the first of several other drabbles that I use music and a specific song for inspiration without being a song-fic, another could be Another and the continuation of First; in this one I wanted to experiment with another view of these two, they think the person they love don't reciprocate their feelings, a classic example of not exteriorizing your feelings and falling into false conclusions._

_I like the way I explained and changed view, from a monologue of Zuko to a point of view centered around Toph without entering completely into her thoughts, finally finishing the work with the line I love from 'Kiss from a Rose', this is a good example of doing things quick and concise and leaving a message, sadly not all of my works are that short._

Disclaimer: See 01

11: Rose

Every time I am training I hear her voice taking me out of the darkness of self-doubt and fears I have been for years; every time I sleep I see her face so close to mine I get goose bumps; every time I see her getting close to Aang I feel myself boiling with anger and I have to tell myself I can't do a thing about that.

I love her for what she is, for what she does, for what she represents, pure freedom and pure life, because she is a rose blooming in front of my eyes, a beauty hidden inside the perfect rock, just like a diamond is inside a mountain; I respect her, I fear her when she has that strange grin in her face and I know something crazy will happen, I laugh when she makes one of her usual jokes.

I have told myself that she is nothing but a little brat who wants to think she is a grown up, but a second later I cannot think in nothing more but her, in her glazed over green eyes that are more alive than the stupid girls who flirt with me in the Fire Nation, of how she hates to dress up and loves to be without shoes and feel the ground and even then she looks more beautiful than the girls the council wants me to marry who are the daughters of some rich and powerful family, cannot they understand that she is from a lineage but she decided to be herself?

I love her and I know that I'll never have her, she only sees me as a prince who she likes to tease and kick around, from the first time in my life I feel envy of Aang, because he has her heart, but I have no other choice than swallow my love and pain and hide behind my mask.

/

Zuko stood in the garden not wanting to move from there and see Aang talking with Toph and don't feel the now familiar pain inside of him, not knowing what was in Toph's mind then.

Aang's voice was so far away, she was only half listening; her attention was somewhere else, not really knowing that the person in her mind was also thinking about her, that the person who's voice kept her awake and his sole presence made her feel at ease was in turmoil due to her; like one, both of them knew what the other was for them.

_You are my p__ower, my pleasure, my pain!_


	12. Exile

Exile is another of my 'what could happen if they went for a more realistic view of war tactics'; we know Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes hate the Fire Nation, so why they would leave them be? I was expecting a massacre, the whole vengeance thing, of course that is seen in Embers, a really good fanfics of Zuko which takes thing much more serious and also spiritually, the author shows how dangerous and full of hate Katara should be, just like how ignorant Aang is and how he doesn't think things clearly; remember the beginning? How Zuko promised not to do anything to the tribe if Aang went with him? At the end Aang escapes, practically he dishonors an agreement; any other guy could have turn around and directly obliterate the tribe.

Now that I finished my rant, Exile sees this two characters in the usual fugitive look, Zuko is not going to stay around so they can hang him around, if you know what I mean, so he tries to tell Toph he wants her to accompany him with the results portrayed, I went for a little more description and analogies, I think I did a fair job bordering in mediocre, but oh well.

Disclaimer: See 01

12: Exile

"Mind to tell me why are you running away Princess?" Her voice had a soothing presence on him that he stopped his preparations and turn around to see at the younger girl close to the border of earth and sea; he knew he didn't have to do that but he liked to see her face, at least it will make their goodbye more real.

"I'm leaving; don't you see… well, can't you feel it?" Zuko said placing his few possessions in the small boat that was going to take him away from that place... again, although the first one was a war ship.

"Alright, why would you do that? If you haven't noticed, this over-heated place needs a lord and since you are the only one alive with royal blood by default you get the title, so you are not going to run away, understood?" Zuko had never known how her voice could be so commanding, maybe because of the combination of her heritage and her ability to kick the ass of anyone, for being quite petite she reminded him of a general.

"I can bet you something brat, I'm going to be wanted, but with a bounty over my head; my family has done too much damage to the other nations that they won't forgive what I did and what my blood is, they won't forgive me as easily as the Avatar and the rest of you, if I stay here they'll want to hang me" Toph had to agree with him, the commander of the united army wasn't too keen in trusting him, only the combined effort of Aang and the rest of the group could convince him about letting Zuko alive for the attack "Say goodbye to Katara for me and to the A… to Aang, heck, even to Sokka… my uncle would have liked to be close to you guys… it was fun" Zuko said stepping into the boat losing Toph his location, that's why she didn't like the sea, it broke her vision.

She heard him prepare everything with haste but carefully knowing his destiny and future were a thin line, and Toph couldn't stop thinking why this felt more than a simple goodbye from a friend; here was a former enemy who turned his back on everything he knew and joined forces with them, who have lost all the family that cared for him and was still strong enough to look at the future and defeat the sadist of sister he had, who have relinquished all the dreams and hope he once had, and now he knew about his future as an outlaw and was still being strong as… as the earth under her feet… that was something she lik… no, something she respected; how could they, with their 'perfect' vision could be so blind about the young man who have changed so much? How could they make the mistake of hunting him like an enemy of people? Why was she thinking like this?

"Want to come with me?"

"Ah?" The sudden question confused her.

"I said, would you like to come with me?" She heard him say in the direction of the sea making her read between the lines; she could hear his voice trembling a little bit when he asked, like if he was hoping she could say yes.

"What, you expect me to be like Sugar Queen? If you want to get into trouble that's your problem, do whatever you want and go away if you don't want me to do it for you" she said shaking her finger in a no motion.

"Whatever then" she heard Zuko and couldn't avoid feeling the sadness in those words, it was almost inexistent, but for her it was as clear like day and felt like a dagger piercing through the rock armor around her heart and it made her flinch; why? This wasn't her problem; she heard how the boat was moving slowly, tantalizing her with that and the mental image of Zuko she had; every move in the water was tugging something in her, something she didn't want to admit and was slowly making her cold… cold and lonely, and she hated that feeling; she was supposed to be the unbeatable Blind Bandit, the champion and the strongest earth bender, no, she couldn't, she was never going to fall in love, not with someone like him, not with Zuko, she was alright, she didn't need him.

Her heart had another opinion making her hear the moves in the water like if it were ear shattering clangs; she felt the first tear falling into the earth; she couldn't stop thinking of how his voice could make her feel warm, how the simple touch without meaning between them could make her feel goose bumps, how his simple presence could make her feel warm; at the last though she noticed how cold she was and couldn't take it anymore; pride be dammed, she was going to meet these head-on! Repercussions be damned! Wasn't that what she was always preaching anyway?

"ZUKO! ZUKO!" she screamed with all the strength of her lungs, she heard how he said her name, that meant he wasn't that far away and she went into the sea, she just couldn't avoid it, she loved him; when the water was the height of her neck she heard an splash, she grinned knowing that it was Zuko jumping into the water; the Blind Bandit and the Blue Spirit; she liked the sound of that.


	13. Possessive

_I loved working with this one, the first time Zuko and Sokka interacted, I always pictured them as really tight friends once they got to know each other, they have several things in common, they are both almost the same age, have an incomplete family, mother is dead (or gone), a younger sister, a lot of stress and responsibilities although they work them in different forms and lastly very intelligent but they are recognized by few people._

_With this I went into a much more humorous way since I did a little more realistic and dramatic ones, we always need to laugh to keep our bodies fine; I watched some of the episodes with the Tokka thing and wanted to play around with the 'ask my best friend opinion about girls' thing and this came around, after all Zuko is a firebender but with some earthbender traits, so he get possessive, later I continued this with Spy, and one thing we never know is what exactly Zuko said to Sokka._

Disclaimer: See 01

13: Possessive

"Alright, let's see if I understand this well" Zuko said with the only eyebrow he had raised while looking at the young water tribe warrior in front of him, both of them were seating in the ground with their respective weapons close after their spar " you want my opinion in your whole girl problem?" Zuko said confused.

"Yeah, what? Is just that… Aang is too…"

"Too Aang" Zuko finished for him and Sokka nodded, they liked the Avatar, he was a good friend but too damn immature, he just didn't know nothing about girls besides his own crush on Katara and even then he was just so childish with it most of the time.

"Yeah, and Katara and Toph are out of the question, they're girls"

"Fine, but you own me one then; let's see, so far we have that Kyoshi Warrior…" Zuko said remembering the fight he had with that girl, she wasn't that bad but she wasn't a bender.

"Suki"

"Yes, Suki… and then Ty Lee"

"I don't like her"

"But she does like you; besides, you always have that stupid grin whenever you see her"

"I don't!"

"Right… yeah, you're right; your grin is always stupid"

"That's right… Hey!" Zuko had a smirk on his face not paying attention to Sokka.

"Well, that's only two, not a really big dilemma; just choose the one you like better"

"Oh my, what a great help you've been, so full of wisdom"

"If you want help go with my uncle, next time don't bother me with stupid questions like this"

"Alright, I understand… besides, there's another girl"

"Yeah? Well, it makes things a little more difficult for you; who is the third one?"

"Well… Toph" Sokka then resisted the urge to scream when Zuko took him by the front of his clothes and saw really killing eyes in front of him.

"Did you say Toph?" Sokka's voice was lost somewhere on his throat so he only nodded with his head "then I guess I need to have a little talk with you about Toph" Sokka gulped down his saliva.

For the next week he couldn't even heard the name or be close to the earthbending girl without turning as white as Appa's fur and getting at least several feet away from her.


	14. Walls

_Walls shows another side of Zuko the writers didn't like to use it seems, with it I tried, not for a calm Zuko, but one more in peace with himself and his guilt, shame and anger originated from that, the confused part they worked on that in the series but this was more personal, where you did the whole crossroads thing, you are sure of your decision but still don't quite grasp what you are doing._

_I liked the way Toph was also portrayed, she has a very mature side even if she is more into the fun and chaos thing, but with Zuko she probably can show other sides of herself; Zuko also questions the relationship he has with others and how the gang looks at him; one point I loved from my story was the slight jealousy spark flying around Toph, it was her turn I think._

Disclaimer: See 01

14: Walls

He had so many cuts around his face from the last time they've seen his sister, at least alive; that part of his past and family was at least buried and won't come back to haunt him for a long time, but he felt so empty, all of his hatred to the person that was his blood simply disappeared being replaced by something close to pity; his sister wanted to become strong, so alike their father, but in the end she gave up her own heart; he still remembered her face when she died at the hands of her own brother, it was filled with, anger, of something alike shock, not really believing that the weakling of her brother could finally surpass her; he remembered staying on his knees in front of what used to be his sister's body now turning into ashes; the rest of the group stood silent, no one said a thing, maybe because they were really tired.

Zuko sighed silently before looking at his hands not knowing what to do; when he and his uncle joined the Avatar everything seemed so much more clearer, defeat his father and take back what belonged to him, but after last week's battle he wasn't so sure anymore; Zuko simply returned to see how the sun was rising in the horizon making him stronger, which at the same time made him feel a strange void in his stomach after remembering what type of bender he was.

Toph also sighed getting closer to the place Zuko was, seating at the edge of the port; she knew how much the princess changed after the last battle with his sister and in fact didn't know what to do about that; they usually had a really unbreakable relationship, Zuko said something stupid, Toph returned the remark and Zuko was ready to fight; but now, Zuko didn't even open his mouth, neither his usual pride and arrogance was there, it was like if a total stranger took the place of their… ally; yeah, ally, he still sparred with her and Aang, and she needed to be sincere, he fought better, but there was something wrong about him, she just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Why are you up so early?" Toph smirked when he sensed her coming closer, even if she wasn't making a sound.

"None of your business princess, besides I can return the question" Silence was her only answer and she frowned, it wasn't funny, she didn't know what buttons to push now "What are you doing mopping here?"

"I'm not mopping" Zuko said calm making Toph once again wonder about him, he wasn't lying "I was just thinking about my life, of what I've done so far" Zuko went silent for a full minute before starting once again "how you took me into your group like if nothing had ever happened?"

"Well, you never did anything to me, except being a pain in the ass with your attitude every day"

"The opinion is mutual" Zuko said making Toph blink, he never returned her remark like that, he usually got in the defensive.

"You and Iroh teach Aang fire bending, you even trained Sokka in swordsmanship, I guess that we found you useful for something" Toph wanted to make him annoyed, to show why she called him Hot headed princess for a reason.

"I see" he simply said looking at the sunrise making Toph feel something weird; pity? No, he was too strong to feel pity, besides she hated that for obvious reasons; Worry? Maybe, but that was more Sugar Queen's work, then why she felt strangely concerned about the exiled prince? "I guess I… own you, for still believing in me… thank you" he said smiling to himself, strangely feeling a little better "We better get back to where the rest is sleeping, they are going to wake up soon" he said standing up not noticing the confused expression in Toph.

There was something strange on him, and she was getting closer to the reason; she didn't feel sadness on him, just… just the truth, and not the usual bitterness, it was like… like if the walls around him felt down, to show what was really inside of him; a confused boy, with a lot of doubts on himself.

How little they knew about him? With the exception of Aang and Iroh no one in the group took a moment to understand him; now with the death of his sister those same walls disappeared; what else was inside of Zuko? She just didn't know what to do about that, it wasn't funny anymore, but it could be fun to get to know the real Zuko, to take him out of his shell of self-doubt, she liked to break those kinds of rocks, but… why was she getting so interested on him?

…

…

…

Nah… it couldn't be 'it' like Sugar Queen said, right?

"You know… you have been for me more like my family than my own, with exception of some people" he said remembering his uncle's family and his own mother "maybe… more like family with one of you" he said almost in a whisper and she could almost picture the small smile on his face.

'Is he referring to Katara?' she thought with a frown in her face walking behind Zuko not realizing how it sounded like jealousy.


	15. Concert

_Concert was the first modern age, modern world two part I did, I didn't do a lot of them to be sure but I liked the results; it was actually inspired in another AMV of Zuko I saw with the song 'These Walls' by Trapt, a song that quite fits with the character of Zuko._

_This time I decided to make them saner; joining the characters with less hate and more companionship, that's why Jet, Ty Lee and Mai are in the band of Zuko and I quite liked the results, I also asked around to see which name I gave the band which at the end was called Banished._

_Don't you just love Toph's grin at the end?_

Disclaimer: Same as 01

15: Concert.

Toph sighed once again, they had been in the place for about half an hour and she was already bored out of her wits, the music was okay in her list but the problem was that it was only recorded, not live like Katara said when they were on the car, but the night had their good things anyway, just like when Sokka made a fool of himself and almost crashed against a table when Ty Lee was flirting with him, she was better walking around than him when that happened, and she was blind! But also some bad things like when Katara said she liked someone in her first class making Aang a little depressed; really, the guy must have seen that one coming a hundred miles away with the way Katara says he is like a little brother to her.

Besides that the night was boring, she just couldn't dance very well being blind from birth, her coordination came from martial artist not from twirling around like an idiot, and her own friends were in their own talks, of course, they would ask her opinion here and there but she felt a little like an outcast; once again she sighed wondering how she let herself being almost dragged to this new club when the music stopped and a microphone was switched on.

"Sorry for the wait but we were having some technical problems; it seems that our 'drummer' forgot about our concert while flirting with a girl" some laughter came after his joke; something about his voice made me sit straight while my friends kept looking at the stage.

"Katara, isn't he…" Sokka started, now that there was no music I could hear them really clear.

"Yeah, is Zuko, he has been playing with that band for some months now, you need to hear him, he is really good, I know you don't like him but he has done nothing to us or anyone, it's just a rumor" she said making me and Aang more than a little curious.

"What about him? Do you know that guy?" Aang asked.

"Yes, we are in the same college, but he doesn't talk a lot, not that a lot of people talks with him"

"I keep telling you, he is dangerous"

"Just because of his scar? Come on, I think he is quite handsome" I could imagine Aang and Sokka's eyebrow twitching at that last comment.

"Scar?" I asked a little curious.

"Yeah, he has an scar in the left side of his face… his father burned him when he was drunk" I heard Aang swallow up, he had a good relationship with his parents, and maybe mine weren't so good, but we just couldn't imagine how that must have felt, and Sokka kept telling everyone that it was maybe a scar while in a gang fight; I just let them argue while hearing the voice of Zuko, it had something in it, there was no apparent dangerous glints that Sokka said, I only found… sadness and a little pain; when you are blind you tend to hear those things with a little of practice.

"I can't escape walking down these halls,

Hard to find a place where there are no walls,

And no lines begging me to cross,

Only straight ahead better move along"

I could hear something on him, like if he was really believing those words, and somehow I felt also reflected on them; I could hear Sokka's foot tapping in the ground at the rhythm of the music while Katara kept cheering like any other fangirl, even Aang was singing softly, and I felt a little… trapped in that voice.

The mini concert was quite good in our opinion, and I felt great, it usually happened like that after we played; I thanked mentally my Uncle Iroh for taking me to music classes; once it was over we were ready to place the instruments in the van of my uncle before some friends of Ty Lee appeared; it was the pony-tail guy that Ty Lee had a crush on, also a tanned girl who was talking with Jet and a young short boy who was looking at Jet with a furious look in his face; Mai just kept looking at everyone with a mildly amusing face, I swear, I saw a little smile on her face.

I turned around and saw a petite girl looking at me; she was wearing a green shirt with jeans, she also had a green headband on her dark hair with a small puffy white ball at each side, her eyes were green with something like a film glazing them over, she was blind.

"You are the singer right?" I couldn't do a thing except stay there with my eyes wide open, or at least as open I could with my left eye, how did she knew?

"Yeah, I am, why's that?"

"Oh, nothing, the first one was a great song" she said giving me a grin, it was something between playful and dangerous, I don't know why but it suited her really well "my name is Toph Bei Fong" she said extending her hand; I only smiled a bit before taking her small hand.

"I'm Zuko… just Zuko" I just didn't knew in what trouble I was getting myself, but everything has a reason like my uncle says, and I don't regret that little concert, because I got to know that strange girl named Toph.


	16. Reunion

_Reunion, the number sixteen in the long count to the hundred, it is also the start of what was going to be known as the 'Family' arc, a little before the kids were born, and I just loved the way I portrayed the characters._

_Toph is definitely scary and you don't want to cross her way, Sokka is usually clueless until the last moment, and I have to admit that I loved his last line; Katara is now in her mother-hen way and tries to make peace on the chaotic earthbender, and Aang… well, poor Aang, I just had to make fun of little baldy._

Disclaimer: See 01

16: Reunion

It have been quite a long time since the whole group (or at least this many) have been together and they were having a pleasant time in one of the gardens of the Fire Nation Palace with the once again Prince Zuko; everyone was there, well, except of Iroh, who had an important meeting although he still had some time to make them his famous jasmine tea before going; it was comforting to know that no matter what important things the crowned ruler of the Fire Nation had to do he always had a moment for tea; also Toph Bei Fong was currently in a visit to the doctor, Zuko only told them she usually woke up really sick and had to run to the bathroom every morning and she decided to go there and probably she was already on her way back.

Everybody knew why she was living in the Fire Nation; her parents knew that they didn't have any power on them to make Toph come back while she had the support of the Fire Lord and the prince, at least that's what Sokka and Aang thought, the real reason of why Toph was in the Fire Nation was only known by Zuko, Katara and Iroh, the last one because he already knew everything of the youngsters he considered his own family in a certain way.

Everything was quite pleasant, old friends talking and remembering old adventures, Sokka told them about his wedding soon with Ty Lee which was a little surprising considering how much he used to fight for his status as bachelor, also Katara told everyone about her new boyfriend she had while visiting the North Water Tribe; they were expecting Toph any minute but what they saw was more than a little shocking.

Aang felt it first since he was a master of earth bending, but the others barely had time to move before the enormous rock came crashing from the sky and felt right in the place were Zuko was seating not a few seconds away.

"YOU!" all of them saw a really furious Toph at the doors of the garden and made everyone flinch in fear, specially Aang who still feared her a bit since her training in earthbending "YOU ARE THE ONE I WAS LOOKING FOR!" she said sending a barrage of rocks to Zuko who destroyed some and others he dodged swiftly.

"At least you have a reason for trying to kill me this time? I mean, every other time you tried to take my head off you usually screamed why it was my fault!" Zuko answered making a couple of fireballs at the wide eyed expressions of the other three.

"PMS?" Said Sokka in a whisper to Aang but of course it wasn't so secret to the blind woman, or anybody else with the way he stage whispered.

"NO, AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" everybody simply blinked; right now they were really lost.

"Okay, you wanted to have PMS?" Sokka, being the only one who didn't have the tongue frozen by confusion, said to Toph.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BECAUSE THIS IS MY SECOND MONTH WITHOUT MY PERIOD" she said restarting her attempt to kill the prince; Aang and Sokka stood with the mouth in the floor due to the notice; after all that could only mean that she was...

"You're pregnant? Then who's the father?" Aang asked making Katara grumble in annoyance giving both boys a slap on the back of their heads.

"Think about it, why does she want to kill Zuko?"

"Maybe because she wants to kill someone and we all wanted to kill him in some point of our lives?" Sokka asked in return.

"Brother, I love you, but you are an idiot, Zuko is the father; Toph, don't kill him! Your baby needs a father!" Katara went then to try to calm down the irate earthbender while Aang simply passed out after his brain went into overload due to not being able to grasp the concept of Zuko making Toph pregnant, because that mean they were having an even closer relationship they thought they had; Sokka, being the little brained warrior he was only had something to say.

"GO ZUKO!"


	17. Attraction

_I blame the fifth element for what I did, I mean, this is completely based on the ending of that movie, I just couldn't resist, I had to do something more M rating than usual._

_Don't you just love that guard? I also introduced new elements about why they were there, also it is the first of several others slightly steamy situation, none of them going to R rating but I was getting closer, maybe later I will do some full lemon smut one-shots, I have the idea in my head._

Disclaimer: See 01

17: Attraction

Outside the celebration, the seemingly infinite fireworks and the whole parade in the honor of the heroes that finally defeated the Fire Lord Ozai, after several years of constant battling and hiding followed by raids and a full out war, was still in full.

The parade was also for those who weren't able to come back home; for all of them, the people of the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation renegades were celebrating and honoring the Avatar Aang and his brave companions, between them an incredible ally, the Fire Prince Zuko who defeated his father at last.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were really happy and they had finally time to relax, the war was over, everyone was free of the terror of Ozai, now Iroh was capable of rebuilding an even better Fire Nation; but what they wanted was to celebrate with their friends, after all they saw Toph disappear into the palace, also, they were looking for Zuko, he became a good friend of them, specially to Sokka, they were brothers in arms, the past hatred disappeared when they saw the real Zuko fighting alongside them.

"So, do you know where they are?" Aang asked to the royal guard while he was guiding them to a room.

"Sure, they got into a room; they said they wanted to talk"

"They must have been tired; but don't you think is weird that those two were expending a lot of time together this last year?" Asked Sokka in his usual curious way; Katara nodded silently following her two 'brothers' to a door seeing the guard open up a little the sliding door just before shutting it silently in less than a second; the guard turned around with a nervous smile on his face making strange hand motions.

"They… ah, they, need… need half an hour? You go back to the celebration and I'll go for you then!" The guard said pushing them into the hall, away from the room not paying attention to the questioning looks of them wondering what could possible Toph and Zuko be talking about? They were doing something, the guard knew that, but it wasn't for other people to know or see.

Inside the room after all, Toph was pinned against the floor, not that she minded that, while Zuko was on top, both in a lip lock, nothing of chastity in the kiss, their clothes were tossed around the room and probably Toph's attire won't have possible repair, Zuko really did have a lot of strength.

"Still no attraction?" Asked Zuko with a grin on his face when they separated for air.

"Nope, no attraction; maybe you'll have to… try harder?" Answered Toph with her own dangerous grin; she placed her legs around Zuko's waist to keep him in place.


	18. Stuffed

_After a steamy one comes one of the cutest, I loved working with Pan's character as a little girl, wouldn't you like to talk with her or see her like this? She has a slight mischievous part on her but is so cute that you cannot avoid laughing or going into saccharine overdose, I also worked with Iroh for the first time it seems and it came naturally, I like his old sage almost Yoda style of working with other people's troubles._

_The idea of the bison stuffed toy came as a last minute idea and it introduced that name joke, I'm quite pleased with the results._

Disclaimer: See 01

18: Stuffed

"Grandpa Iroh" the general and Fire Lord turned around to find a small six year old girl in green pajamas hugging a stuffed animal at the threshold of his private room, not that it was that private for his little grandchildren; in her hands she had a small stuffed version of a white six-legged flying bison, one of the gifts she got in her last birthday from the avatar, she, like her mother, was barefoot.

"Pan, what's wrong?" Iroh said placing down his cup of tea and signaling the cushion at the other side of the small table so she could sit and talk of what was bothering her, the girl nodded seating down placing the toy in top of the table; Iroh smiled wondering how she got her stuffed animal's mania, he had lost count of how many she had on her room.

"Mon and Dad are fighting again" She said with a sad face, her black hair was right now free instead of her usual two buns, her golden eyes showed the sadness more than her voice, Iroh sighed before ruffling a bit her air.

"They are not fighting… well, they fight, but that's just because they are warriors and benders; I know is difficult to understand it but your parents have been like that since they knew each other"

"But don't they love each other? I never heard them say it" Iroh finished his tea before refilling his cup and filling one too for his granddaughter before thinking about his answer.

"They do, is just that they don't usually like to express their feelings openly, they are afraid of that, so they usually argue, they don't need to tell each other about their feelings they just know it; I guess your parents felt in love because of that, due to how well they understood each other without talking, so don't worry, they do love each other, they are just afraid to say it to each other, if they didn't love one another no force in the world would have make them marry and have such wonderful kids" Pan furrowed her eyebrows sipping her tea before an smile found the way to her lips.

"Then I'm going to make them say it to each other! I need to go for Ming!" she said standing up hugging up her stuffed toy and finishing her tea ready to look for her twin brother "thank you Grandpa Iroh" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, her spirit up once again.

"Well, good luck with that… you know, I have seen you a lot with that toy" he said in a curious tone of voice.

"Yep, is my favorite, his name is Zu-zu" she said practically running out not noticing how Iroh started to laugh thanking Agni for the amazing grandchildren he had.


	19. Dangerous

_The second modern world work that I did and I went with a completely different approach; part of the idea came from a fan-art in Deviantart with Katara and Zuko in the modern world, of course, this was during the first season so Zuko still had his half-shaved head with ponytail; the idea of the Zippo came from watching X-Men 2 and I stuck with it._

_The vision here was that unlike the first one Zuko is much more of a punk, he has an air around him like in the first season of being very dangerous, and although not exactly a bad one you should be careful with him; with the guys I decided to maintain their original ages so Toph was still 13, and in school, the three girls that appear are not the ones that appear in the series, they are nameless OC characters that are there just for the joke._

Disclaimer: See 01

19: Dangerous

Toph felt how her friends stood completely stiff when they saw the boy waiting outside their school; of course that Toph wasn't really intimidated due to her own eyes and lack of vision but her friends were really scared seeing Zuko leaning against a tree opening and closing his trusty Zippo lighter.

He was right now watching directly at them, his left eye half closed due to the scar and his ponytail was his only hair on his head which gave him an even scarier appearance, a black sleeveless vest with zipper with red flames adorning it, black jeans and dark boots was his attire complimenting his looks as 'dangerous'.

Although they were afraid of him they couldn't avoid the fact that he looked hot, but a guy like him was a clear signal of danger no matter where you were, maybe he was a gang member or maybe he was going to take a hostage or something even worst; while they were still whispering between themselves they didn't see their small friend walking directly to him; even if she was blind somehow she always knew where everything was.

"How long have you been here?" Toph said keeping her head straight; she heard the lighter close one last time.

"A couple of minutes ago" Toph already knew it meant he have been there for at least half an hour, she just knew him that well.

"Where's the rest?" she asked wondering about the other members of their 'circle'

"Sokka is out there working in a cinema and the two little lovebirds are maybe in a date since they don't have mister overprotective-psycho-brother behind them for now" Zuko said making Toph smile remembering when they communicated them that they were officially a pair and how Sokka almost tried to kill Aang. If it weren't for the punch in the face of Zuko and the whole eyes of the dead of Katara there would have been a mayor ruckus and little by little he have been easing up, but that didn't mean that he was ready to see her go out with someone, good friend of him or not.

"Are we going out today too?" She knew how Zuko hated how forward she was sometimes, he was usually the one who wanted to be in control but she was not going to take that.

"Ah, Toph?" she turned around to 'see' her friends who were still nervous to be close to the scary boy.

"What?" she asked in her usual playful voice, knowing full well what they were going to ask.

"Do… do you know him?" they said more than a little nervous which made her smile grow even more; she could almost see Zuko rolling his eyes behind her.

"Of course I know him… he's my boyfriend" she said waiting for the reaction, and she got it, hearing the three girls pass out falling to the floor.


	20. Storyline

_I can't hide it; I'm a wrestling fan since I was a kid, in Mexico is a tradition so I went for a modern age wrestling line, this time with them as both wrestlers or part of that world; Zuko, Katara and Sokka are wrestlers, while Aang is a fan and Toph daughter of the owner; in this I played with the whole storylines, gimmicks, and on-screen crazy things that appear so many times in the WWE._

_Zuko like usual was a heel, working with Zhao, but when they attacked Katara he switched into a fan favorite and defeated them; the whole tag-team was based upon the original Team Extreme (Jeff and Matt Hardy with Lita)._

Disclaimer: See 01

20: Storyline

"Nervous?" Toph asked hearing the young man walking through the changing room, he was nervous, but she wanted to irk him a bit, it was so fun after all.

"A little" he said seating then in the floor ready to meditate a bit before the main event of today; after a minute or so a group got into the changing room too, she recognized the steps and the voices; they were Aang, Sokka and Katara.

"Hey, Toph, how are you doing? Bothering Zuko before the match like always?" Katara said seating at the blind girl side, she knew the other girl was only joking, their whole relationship had started rocky but now she was her best female friend.

"Nervous?" Sokka asked to the scarred man in the floor.

"Shut up" Zuko growled annoyed.

"This is your big night guys, good luck, I'll go to my seat, I'll be cheering for you" Aang said giving both of his friends a thumbs up, he was wearing one of the trademark t-shirts the company was selling of the team, it seemed to be one of the most popular t-shirts, it was black with a flame and a drop of water placed like a yin-yang symbol with the words 'Outcast Storm's Battalion' around it; after Aang went out Katara got out too letting Sokka change, she was already changed, after all she wasn't going to be in the match today, she was only there for 'moral support' and serving something of a valet role, but she was going to have also a part in the match too.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Zuko asked once Sokka was ready and got out of the changing room.

"With what?"

"About me and Katara like a couple" Zuko said getting up and placing his own black t-shirt with flame stamping.

"Is not like if I could change the way things are; your fame has sky rocked since you teamed up with Sokka and Katara; when you turned face to 'help' Katara in that match you turned into a fan favorite, you are more famous like a face than like a heel, now you and Sokka are going for the tag team championship, but people like you because you and Katara are a pairing, at least in the storyline, you are this close to becoming a showstopper by yourself and going solo for the Heavyweight championship"

"But are you alright with it?"

"Yes I am, you know why? Because you have to kiss Katara due to a script, but you kiss me and do other things to me because you want to, now, get the hell out of here and win you idiot" Toph said grabbing his head with both hands and kissing him for several seconds, Zuko nodded after that, not that it would be of any help being Toph blind and went out to join his team ready for the entrance.

Toph just never told him that Katara really liked the storyline because she in fact was in love with Zuko, but she trusted in him and knew he loved her but couldn't say it in public… she had to do something about the storyline with her father.

She turned on the TV in the changing room and stood hearing the transmission of the Pay Per View, hearing the entrance of the champions, but then, she heard the entrance music of the team she liked.

"And making their way to the ring, the challengers for the World Tag Team Championship: Zuko, Katara and Sokka! Team Outcast Storm!" She only smiled hearing the screams of the fans.


	21. Liquor

_There is so many ways this could have gone, but I must say that the ending wasn't in the original script, I just had to push things at the end and I was really delighted with my drunken Zuko._

_It is very well known that people when drunk then to act different, not everyone acts the same, I just had this idea of doing or a more brooding Zuko or this one, one who feels more calm and collected, and insanely brave; the whole thing of the drunken fist came from Jackie Chan, not from Naruto as some may think._

Disclaimer: See 01

21: Liquor

He hated him, oh yeah, he hated him with all his heart, he was his enemy, he was the one who was constantly chasing them around the world, he was the one who was always attacking and defeating his little sister Katara, he was the one who betrayed them, he was the one who later helped them in a movement Sokka knew it was fake, he knew he was going to kill them one of this days while they were sleeping, he was the one who was Katara's first boyfriend, and he also was the one who… was paying the drinks in the small bar of the town they have arrived; he was also a good friend when they weren't fighting Sokka thought finishing his drink feeling the flame on his throat and placing the empty glass in the table joining the several dozens already empty.

Getting drunk was something incredibly strange, it made you do things you usually don't do sober, just like treating Zuko like he was his best friend, or talking with him about everything, just like what they were doing right now after doing quite a rumble in the bar.

Zuko said something about how bad were the earthbenders, with the exception of the blind bandit and several guys tried to kick the life out of Zuko, and Sokka wondered briefly when the firebender learned the drunken fist seeing the challengers in the floor and Zuko grab a full bottle of… something, right now the words were moving too much and Sokka wasn't in the mood to chase after them.

"Okay, so you when to bed with Katara?" Sokka said like if they were talking about the weather.

"No, almost, but no, I leave that to… wait, Haru, yeah, that's his name, right?" he said after taking another sip of the bottle, their voices weren't slurred, which was almost a miracle considering how much liquor they had in their systems.

"Yeah, that's his name; then you never did it with her?"

"Besides kissing, no, and she got out of that crush in time" Zuko, no matter if he was drunk had his moments of self-attack.

"How many girlfriends you had?"

"Well... Katara… that other girl of the northern water tribe… Jin… and that's all… my life sucks" he said finishing the bottle and leaving it in the street while Sokka nodded to that, finally they arrived to the inn they were staying, without Aang and Appa traveling was a little more harder and sad, it had been hard when Aang died after stopping the comet.

"Yes, your life sucks, and you two stink" Toph said placing one hand over her nose once both drunken friends went inside the lobby where Katara and Toph were dinning; Zuko only shrugged his shoulders, he seemed to be more relaxed with liquor in his system Sokka realized holding the table for support ignoring his sister's glare.

Sokka was expecting in any moment to see Zuko face first in the ground with Toph's earthbending but what followed wasn't exactly in Sokka's list of possible things to happen in life.

Toph was with one hand raised with the index finger like admonishing the ex-fire prince while she was ready to tell something and more likely scream and kick their butts right into the past week before they all saw how Zuko only had a little smile on his face.

"Hello dear" he simply said taking Toph's right hand on his own and giving her a kiss on the lips for several seconds… if not a full minute; while all this was happening Katara almost went backwards due to the shock of what the two were doing… well, more like what Zuko was doing, and she, red face and all, remembered that he was a really good kisser; while the waterbender was thinking about that Sokka was a simpler case, he calmly took a dumpling of the table and munched on it watching the scene unfold in front of him.

Once they separated after the kiss Zuko simply said a quick good night to Katara and Sokka before going upstairs to rest and sleep; Katara stood up and went to check on Toph, and stop her from killing their friend if she could but she only found out a completely petrified Toph, then, the younger girl's knees didn't have any more energy and she felt to the floor with both knees together and her legs facing different sides, also, her face was beet red.

Katara remembered something Iroh said once, that the drunk always said the truth, and maybe he didn't talk but his actions talked very loud for him; she couldn't stop her laugh although she had to be honest with herself, that was one of the hottest kisses she have ever seen, and by the reaction of Toph it have been earth shattering (pun completely on purpose) for the petite earthbender.


	22. Don'tcha

_This particular drabble continued what I did in First in my own very strange way; for the first time I not used a single lyric as a song-fic but instead fused those lyrics into what the characters were saying and made this, a second kiss from this two, a rather strange form of writing but I was quite delighted with the scenes and the dialogues, kinda flirty, direct and a very steamy kiss, Katara and Toph's interchange at the end is something to laugh._

Disclaimer: See 01

25: Don'tcha

Zuko barely had time to avoid a couple of rocks coming in his direction ready to take him into dreamland courtesy by the best earthbender in the world, it was hard, but he was getting better and better every day on the continual traveling.

Zuko shoot several small fireballs with his index and middle finger together and Toph had a hard time 'seeing' them coming smashing against her earth shield; she had to admit it, he was pushing her more than ever, and she liked that, it made their spars more interesting.

It had passed four years since she kissed him that night, her first kiss, but they never talked about it in the morning, or the day after that, it seemed like Zuko had forgotten about it and with the whole end of the war it seemed like if they forgot about that incident; Iroh got crowned as the new Fire Lord and Zuko simply kept traveling around with them, he just didn't feel at home anymore in the Fire Nation after everything that happened, and even if they didn't say it aloud they were starting to enjoy their friendship, although Katara kept saying there was something more between them.

Toph cursed loudly when Zuko disappeared in the air, he was learning new tricks from Aang, just like how to use hot air to float, then she felt his feet touching the earth, but also his fingers on the back of her neck that somehow started a spark that traveled all the road up and down her spine; but it also made her mad.

"Yield?" Zuko asked gloating on his victory on the earthbender; not even Aang was this good with strategy; Toph only smiled before letting the earth go down.

"Yeah, whatever princess, you are getting good; now, would you stop touching me? If I didn't know you I would say you wanted to grope me or something like that" Toph said knowing well the buttons to push, and she grinned even more when he retracted his hand like a spring, but somehow it made her feel… strange, like missing something; she knew why, that kiss when she was twelve have been the only kiss for her, specially after Sokka rejected her for Suki, getting out of that line she decided to tease Zuko a bit more "oh, come on princess, everybody can see it, you like me, don't cha? You have never had a girl like me"

"Yeah, I never had a freak like you" he said, but his words weren't with anger, they were playful and somehow it made Toph's face to feel a little hot.

"Of course, don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me?" she said trying to regain control of the conversation.

"That's right" that certainly made her blink in confusion before feeling his hand grabbing the front of her tunic, pulling her to him and kissing her roughly on the lips; her eyes were wide open before closing them and feel the heat emanating from Zuko, it was like if the flame was invading her body, right from her lips to her toes, it was like a spark of his lightning bending, it made her body go weak and wanting for more, she even felt his tongue touching her lips and she shuddered at the sensation, by the time she focused again she was alone in the rocky space they used to spar; she stood several seconds trying to regain her wits, but her face didn't want to stop the blush, her knees didn't want to stop shaking, and she could still feel the heat from Zuko's lips.

"Toph, dinner will be ready in an hour or so… are you alright?" asked Katara getting closer to the blind girl.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine Sugar Queen; the water of the river is cold, right?"

"Sure, I checked it, is quite cold even at this time of the year"

"Good, because I need a bath, a really cold one" she said trying to walk without her knees getting weak; Katara simply stood watching Toph walk away really surprised, Toph wanting a shower? That was the end of the world, what happened? And why she needed a cold shower? And where was Zuko?

Toph in the other hand wasn't wondering where Zuko was, but she had to be sincere with herself, the kiss was more than worth the wait she though with an immense happy grin in her lips.


	23. Dating

_Originally number 23 was the drabble Kick, but after re-reading it I didn't consider it one of my favorite works so instead of changing the scene I went for a completely new work, which is this one called Dating._

_This is technically, and chronologically the last part of the Family Arc, I also added the last member of Zuko and Toph's family, the little girl known as Huai literally means: To think of, To cherish, mind, heart and bosom, and came out as a combination of Toph and Zuko, with a little bit of Sokka in it, she is more into the patient side looking for the trouble that explodes around her, and considering her family that happens a lot._

Disclaimer: See 01

23: Dating

"Come on Hothead, you knew this would happen sooner or later, is not the end of the world, at least I think that, besides, imagine the surprise for Snoozles, I believe he could get a heart attack when he realizes what's going on" the blind woman (she haven't been a girl in a lot of years) was not exactly radiant but indeed was very smug after her own dormant, as Katara would say, feminine instinct made her join the pieces on her head and finally reach the conclusion before anyone in their own circle of friends.

At her side the current Fire Nation ruler had a really deep scowl in his face, these days haven't been really calm with murmurs of several old generals wanting to dethrone the current Fire Lord, thankfully his own elites, the Blue Spirit squadron (trained by the Fire Lord itself, admit it, he was one sneaky bender) accompanied by some water tribe warriors and benders destroyed those plans before they even decided to attack.

Now news of a certain young Fire Nation Prince reached the ears of the Royal family and although they weren't bad they were more than a little disturbing for the monarch's ears, that's why he was currently glaring at his wife for almost two decades; at her side Huai, their youngest child was trying to hold her own grin and made it look like a little smirk; she looked so alike her mother and got some of her own traits combining it with her granduncle's love for tea and planning, she also loved to find ironic and strange situations, and around her parents, oh boy, you were never bored.

"Is not the fact that he found someone who he wants to be with, that's perfect, I don't want to make my children to go through arranged marriages"

"Well, that is good and all, but pray tell, why have you been going up and down the palace? Unless…" Toph's face scrunched when a sudden idea came to her mind, most people knew her for being quite reckless and usually being the one who followed the plan of 'act then think' but she had a working brain, you needed that if you were part of the royalty "oh please, don't tell me you are making a tantrum because of that!" she said pointing a finger at her husband, in return Zuko's glare intensified, after being together for so long they very well knew what the other was thinking, most of the time anyway.

"Don't you see? If this goes on we are going to be related to Sokka!" Zuko's hand shot up releasing the pent up energy up into the ceiling, thank goodness the room was created specifically for firebenders.

Arching an eyebrow at her husband's antics she put her hands on her hips in that very well known pose of women who were losing their patience "Come on Zuko, you have been friends for more than 20 years, just get over with it, I just don't get it, why do you always fight? I mean, sure, he can be a jackass, doesn't learn when to shut up, has too much ego sometimes and is annoying most of the time but he is our friend!"

"Yeah, but you didn't saw him when he tried to kill me when I was dating Katara!" Zuko answered quickly with as much heat in his words as his wife, sadly for him he didn't watch his own words instantly taking him out of his anger mode; wearily he directed his look at Toph finding the obvious tales of anger.

"Okay, let me see if what I heard is correct, you, that means Zuko, dated Sokka's sister, which means Katara? When were you going to give me that information and when did that exactly happened Zuko?"

"Okay, look, it was a long time ago, it wasn't that serious, probably" Now Zuko had his hands in front of him ready to dodge any rocks that appeared in front of his face.

"Oh, good, so, what other secrets which weren't that serious you have Sparky?" while her parents continued that great show Huai finally decided to forget all that royal dignity and was currently rolling on the marble floor laughing like there was no tomorrow, definitely, she had the best shows in the world, she loved her family.


	24. Satellite

_Satellite came to my mind alter playing the videogame Shadow the Hedgehog, that's why the stories look a little alike, also it has a lot of elements of sci-fi stories that's why it has that space theme that is completely unknown to the Avatar world (if you don't take in consideration a certain comet)._

_Zuko is here a bio engineered warrior and I enjoyed writing a full story in just a few pages, something that would have taken months to finish, that's why I enjoy working with short stories, they are easier to write and easier to finish._

_I know that Toph's role in this drabble was very little and the rest of the characters are only named and never have a line, I wanted to focus purely in Zuko and his confusion multiplied by ten._

Disclaimer: See 01

24: Satellite

My name is Zuko and I was created to kill the Avatar, or at least that was their plan.

The Fire Lord, a space conqueror wanted the Earth and all the riches it had as another gem in his crown, his plan was destroying the most important cities in the world with meteorites then take the remains and build a world in his image, but there was only one thing that got in his way… The Avatar, the protector of planet Earth.

The Scientifics on his force took samples of DNA of Ozai, The Fire Lord and combined it with the ones they collected from the Avatar and his friends; the result, the perfect avatar-killer… me.

I was made to age faster, in only two years I grew up to look like a 16 years old boy and then they made me stop, making me age slower than human beings; my mind was adjusted with information and configured to be ruthless and merciless, but they did a mistake, maybe it wasn't, maybe they did it on purpose but they gave me a heart, gave me a thinking mind, they gave me the right to choose.

Doctor Iroh found me fighting against the Avatar and stopped me before I could deliver the last attack on him, then his friends came and tried to defeat me; I saw their friendship and I just couldn't understand why they were doing that, why they were helping each other.

They never gave me an answer, neither them or my 'father' or his army so I went away to find out about it, about the feelings I had inside my heart, about everything that I felt but I just couldn't understand.

I found Doctor Iroh again and I asked him those questions in my mind; he told me about friendship, and how you feel at home when they are with you, about getting stronger with them close to you; I didn't understand, but his words stayed with me even now.

I also got to know a blind thief; she was so much like me too, she tried to explain things to me but I still couldn't grasp the concept of friendship, she was always sarcastic but nevertheless an interesting girl.

I was lost between roads, but Doctor Iroh helped me contact the Avatar and his group; I thought they were going to attack me the moment they saw me but the avatar gave me his hand in a shake; I told them the plans of the Fire Army and we were ready to fight back with the help of the Earth army.

Toph, the blind bandit came to me before the attack and joked about me not getting lost in space out there, and I couldn't do nothing but laugh, my first real laugh since I was born.

We attacked, but my 'father' summoned the meteorites before dying, his own little revenge against the world and his traitorous experiment; the world was at a terrible situation, it could be destroyed, there wasn't enough time for the army to counterattack something like this; at first the Avatar wanted to go out there and use his powers to redirect the meteorites; we all knew that if he did something like that he was going to die after using so much power; he was ready to sacrifice himself but I knew there were going to be so many sad people, he was a pillar of hope for humanity, and I just couldn't let people suffer like that, besides, who would miss me if I died? I told them that after hitting Aang with all of my strength in the stomach getting him out of action; I can still see the looks on Katara and Sokka not believing what I was doing.

My energy explosion destroyed the meteorites, the same as my ship, the ones who weren't destroyed got tiny enough to turn into dust in the atmosphere; and here I was, floating in space, waiting for my reentrance in the earth's atmosphere, waiting for my death at last, knowing that I at least have done something for them before dying, I guess Doctor Iroh would have been happy for me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the heat to destroy me, but green eyes came to my mind, and I couldn't die so easily, somehow I didn't want to die, I had the will to live once again and I fought with all I had to survive.

Toph took a sip of her tea while hearing the news, Doctor Iroh was in his room, probably already missing the young boy who turned into a son for him; she was also feeling strange, never in her life she thought she was going to miss someone like him; at least he could rest, she thought to herself before hearing the door of the laboratory being open.

"Sorry, the doctor is not felling okay right now, could you come back later?"

"I'm… not feeling so well right now too brat" Toph smiled standing up and supporting the weight of the slightly burned and tired boy.

"Welcome back Zuko" she felt tears traveling through her cheeks while helping Zuko lye down in a sofa.

"Guess I am… in home" she heard Zuko say before he passed out.


	25. Behind

_I had this crazy idea about the characters talking about the chapters they have filmed and commenting on them, it was something that stuck in my brain until I worked directly with it and I have to say that I loved the final results; the way they joke with each other like tight friends simply ignoring what happened in the series was very appealing, and also Azula makes her first full appearance and I loved the prank those three did to Aang… I know, I'm mean to Aang, but is so fun._

_Also this work marks my ideas about the season finale and later on I have a drabble which is a behind the scenes too but after the third season finale._

Disclaimer: See 01

25: Behind

"Wow, you looked really evil Zuko" Aang said while they were watching the last episode of the season; all of them were there with the exception of the older members of the cast.

"Shut up Aang" Zuko said seating in a chair at the side of Katara, in the sofa was Katara, Sokka and Aang from left to right.

"He's still angry because they made him a bad guy again" Sokka said before a certain hand came crashing down delivering justice "Au!" he exclaimed after the slap from Zuko.

"Really, they would have done something better in the finale" Katara said crossing her arms in front of her chest looking at the credits.

"Well, maybe having a kiss with Zuko like in those fan arts" Sokka said ducking in time to avoid the slap from his sister.

"Maybe they have something in mind for the next season, maybe Azula will kidnap Aang and have fun with him" Toph said from behind them before seating in a chair close to.

"Not even Aang deserves that, besides, he won't get away alive if that happens"

Why?" Sokka asked not seeing how red Aang was at the conversation topic.

"Two letters, S and M" Aang was still a little more than innocent, he was used to the teasing and he now knew the meaning of some things, but he didn't understood what was Zuko talking about.

"Do you really want to know Twinkletoes? Is when you use leather, chains, whips, ball gags, clippers and… well, you get the idea" she said with her trademark grin wishing to see how red the 'avatar' was.

"You know, I'm quite curious about how you know all that" The dark tanned girl said with an eyebrow raised but Toph simply grinned showing all her teeth.

"And one thing Aang, if my sister invites you to her room to see something 'special' then I'll suggest you to run like hell, you don't want to end like her last boyfriend" Zuko said seeing Aang gulp.

"Didn't that guy ended in a mental ward?" Toph said hearing Aang cringe and muffle a scream of fear; in that moment the door of the room was opened showing none other that the 'in-screen' sadistic evil sister of Zuko, although in real life she was a really fun person to be with.

"Hey guys, here you are, you have to tell me how the last episode was… Aang! Just the guy I was looking for! Would you like to come with me? I want to show you something really special that is in my room!" Azula said with a sugar coated smile, in that moment Aang screamed and it seemed like he disappeared with how fast he was running from there; both Katara and Sokka stood in the sofa with their mouths open seeing how Toph, Zuko and Azula started to laugh while brother and sister gave each other a high five.

"That was great sis!"

"Well, your little girlfriend here was the one who came with the idea" with those words both teenagers went out of their shock to understand that, one, it was all a joke, and two, that Zuko and Toph were…

"What? Toph is Zuko's girlfriend?" both siblings said at the same time.

"So… haven't you told them yet?"

"Well, eh, guys… we…"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend two days ago, I said yes and then we had a make out session"

"IS THAT TRUE?" A more than a little angry Katara grabbed Zuko by the front of his shirt.

"Well… all except the making out part is true" said a really calm Zuko.

"But she is a minor of age!"

"Aang too, but that doesn't stop Bryan and Mike when it comes to make you and Aang a pairing" Zuko said shrugging his shoulders and getting out easily from Katara's grip.

"So, Zu-zu, want to get something to eat? You can come too Toph" while the three went outside the room Sokka took out a small notebook and taking a pen he scrabbled another line under the name of Zuko.

"Zuko 6 Katara 2, you know sister, you are losing your touch" Sokka said leaving a fuming Katara in the room.


	26. Eden

_Another drabble with a song as the force behind, this turn is Sarah Brightman's 'Eden', a very beautiful song which can relax you like no other, a view I wanted to replicate in this drabble, trying to make it smooth and easy to read._

_Eden presents small pictures of a Toph who is still roaming around the world and an ex-prince, a Zuko who doesn't have any wish to be a ruler alongside Iroh back in Ba Sing Se and their tea shop._

_The drabble consist only in small cuts of the time Toph and Zuko spend together in a world were peace has been achieved and Zuko is in peace with himself, this in turn calms Toph so little by little they get closer._

_Also, as a final note I always pictured Toph as afraid of thunders since she cannot see the lightning first and makes the earth rumble and doesn't know what to do._

Disclaimer: 01

26: Eden

Never in my life have I feel so lost; I have known a lot of different feelings: fear, shame, anger, confusion, embarrassment, hope; all of them in different points of my life, but all of them in the three years of search of the avatar, trying to recover my honor, but in her words, I always had honor, but I never felt like that.

I have my honor, but not because I did what my sister or my father wanted, no, because I helped the real hope for the world, even thought my Uncle and I simply disappeared again, getting lost in the masses that made the Earth Kingdom; from there we saw the rise of a new Fire Lord, one who was chosen by the heroes, and we knew that the Fire nation was in good hands; we saw how Aang and the rest of his friends were proclaimed as heroes.

I don't want the power, I'm afraid I'll turn into something I don't want, but I don't know what I really want nowadays, not while I help my uncle in the tea shop we have again; I don't know what to do with my life after these three long years, that's when I saw her going inside the shop.

She went into one of the chairs, and I could do nothing but hold my breath; she was the same, maybe a little taller, and a little more developed, but she was the same crazy brat, her black hair in the usual style, her fogged green eyes and the same dirty clothes; I simply sighed knowing well that I could not get out of this trouble.

"Do you want something?" I asked seeing her surprised, maybe for the first time since I knew her and I had to be sincere, I quite enjoyed that.

"Princess?"

Since then she went almost everyday since she was in the Earth Kingdom, mostly to talk with my uncle, but she also talked with me, although I don't know why she was so surprised every time we talked.

"Why do you make that face?"

"I never expected you to be this… well, calm"

"Times change Toph" I said while looking at her confused face "people always change"

"What do you want?"

"I just want to… to feel complete… to find the place where I belong"

"… Guess me too" Toph answered while we where seating around in my room, we became really close friends after so many weeks of talking, and I was also surprised with how ease I could talk with her then.

"You are the one who started the fight, so don't blame me if your parents got to know you were here" I said to her, almost like if I was admonishing a child while we were coming back from the house of her parents; they seemed almost terrified when they discovered who I was, after all I was a prince of the strongest nation.

"Shut up princess, I don't want to be in the necessity of kicking your ass twice in the day" I frowned at her smirk remembering our spar, which she won rather quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't like thunders" She said in a whisper while I was looking at her frame in the door, then there was another lightning in the sky and I saw her almost jump, she couldn't see the lightning that's why she was never prepared for the roar in the sky; right now she was looking so… tiny, and I just let her sleep in my room… it was one damn long night feeling her close since she decided to sleep in my bed.

"So, you are leaving" I said softly seeing her grab her few things.

"Yeah, I've been too long around here, but don't cry, you'll see me some day" she said with a huge grin.

"Can I go with you?"

"Oh, I never knew you could be so forward"

"What can I say, you need company in case of another lightning storm" her furrowed brows in annoyance made a smile appear in my face, because I found out the place where I belonged at last.


	27. Vent

_Vent, I don't know what to say about it, Vent came in a moment where I was getting dry in ideas for a while so I didn't know how to work with it, I just simply wrote the first thing that came to my mind, that is those two arguing about something, that's the first thing we imagine between this two, and from there it just started to grow into places I didn't imagine, making it go into something that looks like something of a drama, then into slightly fluffy and finally my usual situations humor, poor Aang always gets surprised and ends embarrassed, Sokka in the other hand ends shocked or hurt in my works._

Disclaimer: See 01

27: Vent

"Oh, come on; accept it for once, I'm the one who is right!" Toph said placing one hand over her chest in a pose the older warrior knew very well but Zuko simply rolled his eyes leaning against the wall of the Earth Kingdom's palace.

"Shut up, I'm trying to relax and you are not helping in that" Zuko said more than a little annoyed, how it was possible that that small girl was capable of getting on his nerves so easily?

"Not until you say it aloud"

"First of all, you are one of the strangest girls I have ever met, and let me tell you, Azula is a puppy in comparison with you" Toph furrower her eyebrows at that comment, and she was going to send it back at him, with earthbending before the exiled fire prince continued "now, you are egotistical, selfish, hardheaded, you don't respect others and you don't have any idea of what hygiene is!" he said standing up and towering the petite girl.

"Well, at least I'm not a moody, hot-headed, arrogant jerk who doesn't have a meaning of what patience is!" what came next could only be called a free for all wrestling match between the two strange friends, it seemed that every time they were talking they later fought, it worked to vent out steam for them both, after all, spending so much time traveling around with the Avatar and the others (a little more than four years) made them sometimes a little edgy, too much saccharine in Toph's words, and so, they had those small sessions; although, it usually ended with Toph pinned down, Zuko was the physically strongest of the two no matter what Toph said.

It always ended with both of them making a truce and smiling softly at each other at the end, they also knew there was something growing up every day between the two, but they decided to don't say it, they didn't want their relationship to change like that, both weren't feeling quite ready, after all both have already felt something akin heartbreaks, Toph when Sokka married Suki and when Mai died last year.

Both were so focused in their own thoughts that they didn't hear the door of the room open up to show Aang's head about to say something before he saw the scene in front of him and blushed brightly.

"Ah… sorry to interrupt" he said softly closing the door.

"Oh… damn it, Aang, wait!" he tried to stood up but Toph's hand was holding his shoulder "come on, let me go, they will think something else"

"So what? Let them think whatever they want, besides, I like the position, of course, it would be better if I was on top" She said with something akin a saucy grin while Zuko only growled in annoyance and more than a little red about Toph's forwardness.


	28. Surprise

_Surprise was the second of the follow ups I promised at the beginning alongside First and Noise becoming a favorite, I mean, this was the continuation of Rescue and in this we have the whole GAang ready to jump into the fray and rescue their petite companion just to realize that she is safe and with company._

_I always pictured for this Aang and Sokka attacking Zuko but for some reason the idea was erased for the actual one and seemed funnier, I just love the reaction of those three and the way Zuko is somehow dreading the future, and like I said this is the second of fourth different drabbles, Rescue, Surprise, In-law and finally the last part will come soon called Contract._

Disclaimer: See 01

28: Surprise

"Aang, would you please sit down and rest a bit? We still have some hours to travel, you need to save your energy" Katara said looking how tense the avatar was, he was still walking from one side to another; they have been traveling for some time to go for their friend Toph Bei Fong and they were close, but by the reaction of Aang when they discovered about the 'rescue' of her parents, which was nothing more than a kidnap things weren't going to be peaceful once they were in their house.

Katara sighed leaning against Appa's soft fur; Toph was a valuable member of their group, someone who was most of the time rough and obstinate, but in the end she was one of them, a part of their family.

"I don't care, we have to go and help her!" Aang said, and both siblings raised an eyebrow at his outburst, few times they have seen something like that on Aang, but they knew that he will do the same for each other, just like the time they were about to die, when that Earth Kingdom guy wanted Aang to get into the Avatar state.

"Really, Twinkletoes, I'm touched, I never knew I was that important to all of you" said a voice coming from the shadows that the forest created, in a second the figure of the black haired earthbender entered the circle of light that the bonfire created.

"Toph!" Said the three of them while they quickly hugged her.

"Hey! Drop me now! You know I hate it when you do this! Stop!" when they finally left her in the floor they shared a good laugh that let them vent out their nervousness.

"Is good to see that you escaped from your parents, we were really worried about you, and it seems you didn't need help" Aang said with one hand on her shoulder, Toph only grinned.

"Who said I did it by myself?" she said pointing to the darkness of the night where they saw a really familiar scar, in a second the three were in their guards "are you just going to stay there like a statue?"

"They are not really fond of me, right?" Zuko said leaning against a tree never really stepping into their 'territory' while Toph only grumbled in annoyance.

"You mean… he helped you?" Asked a really surprised Sokka.

"He was the one who rescued me… two times" She said holding out a paper to Katara, she knew the water tribe girl would take it better.

"So, it was true that arranged marriage, Zuko retrieved this too?"

"Keep reading Sugar Queen" Toph grinned when she heard Katara choke on air when she came to the signs part.

"THAT YOU TWO ARE WHAT?" Screamed Katara making everyone cover their ears.

"Geez, you don't have to act like that, so what? I'm free, besides, why not? Usually it is when you are older and all that but it was clear my parents weren't exactly following those rules" said Toph.

"Give me that, what's so important about this docu…" Sokka's words were lost in the air when he noticed the signs and Toph's smirk was now a real ear to ear grin; Zuko was expecting the screams of rage and the murder attempt of them but he simply stood watching how Sokka and Aang stayed like rocks looking at the document.

"Are they alive, or we gave them a heart attack?" asked Zuko a little worried about the Avatar, he was after all the last hope of humanity… Sokka could die, there wasn't any mayor lost.

"They're gonna be like that for about an hour, wanna eat something?" asked Toph just before collapsing in the floor laughing like if there was no tomorrow; Zuko only sighed and grimaced imagining how life was going to be from now on with her; maybe he could ask Azula to kill him, it would be less traumatizing than being married to the blind bandit.


	29. zXt

_ZXT is the continuation of Dangerous and in this one we see the other look of things for our two lovebirds, how Zuko thinks and acts and the whole idea of punk and being a dangerous person due to his looks, it also has some more explanation about the world they live and I retain the fainting episode of Toph's friends._

Disclaimer: See 01

29: zXt

He was always looking straight ahead, doing what he wanted, living in the edge, away from all of them; since his father's death he have been like that, living the way he wanted at last, just like when he told Iroh about his decision in life.

Zuko stood thinking about the relationship between he and his sibling, how it changed so much; at first Azula was their father's favorite and she started to grow up spoiled and arrogant, but everything changed when he started to drink and going out with different women after their mother's death; he started to grow dangerous and hurt Azula; when Zuko got into the fray and received Ozai's hits instead of Azula then their relationship changed, even more when he received the scar from his father's hands.

Zuko touched his scar remembering the pain, but he simply snorted, it was better him that Azula; the younger sibling hugged him fiercely when she went to visit him in the hospital; then he got to know he had been three days in a coma and that his father died after he was shot by the police a day before.

Getting away from the memories he saw his reflection in the subway's doors and saw how much he had changed since that day; his head was half-shaved, the ponytail still there the same as the scar; he looked strange, must people in the subway kept their distance from him, and the rest didn't want to look at him, he didn't even care for that, it was the usual around him.

He closed his eyes remembering the people who never winced in fear or in pity, the only people who accepted him besides his sister; the tanned siblings from the south that came to his school, the short and hyper boy that was always following him around, and the annoying pint-sized girl who was always on his mind; the only one who could touch his scar with so much freedom, the one who could make him boil in anger or embarrassment, the one who was always sarcastic and funny, the one who could allow him to see her cry and be consoled, the young girl he wanted to forget due to the forbidden relationship they had.

Zuko opened his eyes again and walked out of the subway at the station; all the people started to see his scar or the tattoos in his arms now visible due to his sleeveless jacket; a red dragon all around his right arm and the words 'Outcast', 'Freedom' and 'Straight Edge' written all around his left arm; they just couldn't see the biggest tattoo in his back, the red flame wings of an angel and the inscription 'A Note Above Death' in it.

He climbed the stairs to the surface, never bothering about the bright light of the day and started to walk to the middle high school of Toph to wait for her; she could be blind, but even then he had made a promise to the rest of the group, he was never going to leave her alone, even if he was taking the promise a little more literal; leaning against a tree he waited, taking out the Zippo from the bag of his jacket he started to open it and close it in a cycle with one of his tattooed hands, in each an X.

Toph's parents didn't even give him a glance when they saw him outside their home when he accompanied Toph the last time, but he didn't care for them, only for her, he knew what they thought about him, that he was too dangerous for their daughter, not that they cared a lot, pair of hypocrite idiots in Zuko's opinion; what was what they called him? Oh yeah, punk; Zuko smirked thinking how good just one word could be so good for him; he liked it; he was a punk, so what? I do what I want, that's what I am; he always said that to friends and family, and he liked that way of living.

He saw a petite girl surrounded by her three friends who seemed to become whiter when they saw him; a smirk was in Toph's lips when she felt him and he simply rolled his eyes at the antics of his 'not-official' girlfriend when she made the girls fall down unconscious.

"So, let's go on our date"

"You are too damn annoying"

"Would you like me any other way?" Toph said with her usual grin making Zuko roll up his eyes again; she was more than a handful, but he didn't care, life would be so boring without her.


	30. Secrets

_Secrets is one of the shortest but probably one of the most difficult for me to write due to the different ways I wanted to portray it but finally I decided for this one where the truth comes to the light at the last moment._

_Probably one of the morally dangerous ones and one where love can be incredibly complicated, joining guilt feelings, betrayals, friendship, true love, politics and a lot of lies and sex, yeah, that's right, I said it._

30: Secret

Both lovers stood silent, trying to regain their breath and energy and the only sounds in the room were the soft sound of their breathing; the Fire Lord and the blind earthbender were enjoying the relaxing effects of their lovemaking, how everything looked so calm, just a world for them, they just stood there with Zuko with his back in the bed and Toph over him, their sweaty skin together, but they knew they didn't have much time to be there.

After rinsing and changing they went out of the room and went directly to the training hall of the Earth Palace in total silence; it was empty after all since many people were still in the dinner hall celebrating the sixth anniversary since the Avatar defeated Ozai and saved the world; being part of the original crew of saviors Toph and Zuko were allowed to leave earlier the celebration, after all the guest of honor was Aang not them.

They were barely beginning their spar when the doors were opened by a beautiful woman with dazzling blue eyes who smiled when she saw her friends.

"So here you are" Katara said when both benders stopped their spar in a minute "I've been looking all over for you, you need to see my father, he was completely drunk with his friends" she said hugging her husband; since becoming the Fire Princess she didn't have much time to spend with her father and brother, but she didn't mind that, at least she was happy.

Toph didn't need eyes to know the look in the face of Katara; she was her friend, one of the few who didn't treat her like a celebrity or like a poor blind woman, Toph sighed feeling guilty about what she and Zuko have been doing for a year at Katara's back; but she knew that some secrets are better like that.


	31. Show

_Show was the continuation of Exile focusing the point of view in the GAang as a whole while they return to the first place where they saw how awesome the short bender was, this time she is accompanied by a certain individual very well known by us._

_When I began writing I had the song of Wrestlemania 23 in my head, the dialogue of Zuko in fact is part of the chorus and it seemed a very nice bonus; in another note, I just love to write Sokka for some reason._

Disclaimer: See 01

31: Show

"Th… the blue spirit was…. Was Zuko?" Katara stood in her seat in shock discovering the identity of her hero and (even if she didn't want to tell Aang and Sokka) somewhat crush, after all she have been saved once by him.

It had been a whole year since the day Zuko and Toph simply disappeared, and just in time because the army of the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes had a bounty for the head of the fire prince; they both knew he was smart enough when he decided to vanish; Aang wanted to help him, after all Zuko deserved peace and the throne and he just couldn't understand how illogical could be the people in the army.

For them it was a real surprise to find that their blind friend had also disappeared the same day; they had an idea of where she was, but neither of the three could think that it could be true, after all, Zuko and Toph? It was like saying that Aang and Azula would be married… the Avatar tried not to shudder in fear with that though; but it was true that they simply disappeared and they hadn't hear nothing about it, until they came to the earth rumble arena once again after knowing that the blind bandit was going to fight.

Ladies and gentlemen good evening,

You've seen and seeing is believing.

Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding,

Please check to see if you're still breathing.

They had come to the arena and they were assaulted with a weird feeling of déjà vu, remembering how they had met Toph for the first time, and they really wanted to see her once again after the last year of not knowing anything about their friend.

Although the first thing that made them blink in surprise and Aang to start coughing on air was the figure walking at the side of the blind bandit, none other than the blue spirit, her team partner in this rumble of teams.

Hold tight cause the show is not over,

If you will please move in closer.

You're about to be bowled over,

By the wonders you're about to behold here.

Katara and Sokka never really understood why Aang had that reaction; maybe he was also shocked of finding Toph in the company of one of the greatest heroes of the Great War, after all he had a song on his name and was an icon to the Earth Kingdom so they were really surprised when several earth soldiers got into the arena and tried to arrest the blue spirit; the people wanted to go down but resisted to urge of helping him when Toph attacked the soldiers and make them look like simple rag dolls.

But the soldiers attacked the blue spirit and between five they destroyed his mask with one earth fist; and that's when Katara and Sokka stood with their mouth wide open while looking at the man behind the mask, or better said, looking at the scar.

Welcome to the show,

Please come inside.

Ladies and gentlemen!

The soldiers were expecting for the other people to come down and help them grab the fugitive, but they only started to chant his name; they all knew who he was, and what he had done in the war, he gave his back to his family and helped the Earth Kingdom defeat the Fire Nation and after that be a fugitive again; on top of that he was one of their mayor heroes and the avatar friend, besides, some of the earthbenders in the rumble arena where fugitives too and he was the partner of the blind bandit, so why not chant for him if they were giving them such a good show in that fight?

Sokka winced when Zuko gave a rather nasty elbow stamp to one soldier breaking his nose and knocking him out at the same time; they were winning, and it wasn't a surprise for them after all, they knew how good those two were; there were only two soldiers standing now, and one was too tired after the combination of kick and punch of Zuko to even walk; Zuko simply stood on top of one pillar that Toph created and started to see around at the audience that was screaming and enjoying the show.

"Do you want it? Do you need it? Let me hear it!" Zuko started to scream making a small explosion of fire in the air over his head receiving even more screams of the people; he turned around and did a somersault jump making it into an axe kick impacting against the face of the soldier sending him into a very long dream.

The three were really surprised when the two fighters walked like if nothing ever happened, and then their eyes almost when out of their face when Zuko and Toph kissed each other in the mouth before starting to run the hell out of there.

"You own me ten bucks Aang" Sokka simply said when they started to run out too in search of their two friends, they were not going to leave them now, they had a lot to explain, besides, Sokka always knew there was something between those two, and he loved to win, it didn't matter in what.


	32. Maternal

_Maternal is a short story placed in the Arc of Family, I always loved to imagine how Toph would be with her children, with the kind of parents this two had they surely will avoid at all cost those same mistakes no matter what._

_Seeing her being maternal really is funny just like Aang saw, there is something in the imagine that makes me smile for some reason, that's why I did this little piece, a somewhat piece of Toph's ideas about being a mom, and how much time you spend trying to educate them._

Disclaimer: See 01_  
_

32: Maternal

"But mom!" Ming Yun said with his head down.

"Don't 'but mom' me little boy, you know you cannot bend indoors" Toph said while her head was downwards, anybody else would have think she was looking at her son, but she simply could sense he was there, she have been blind since birth; she thanked mentally to Agni that her children had perfect vision, she have been really nervous about the twins when they were born and though it was ridiculous to think that they would be blind ,even though there was an incredible low possibility she knew that those fears were maternal, something she never believed she was going to feel one day "now, go outside and practice with your sister, not with the furniture" she said giving a soft bonk with her fist to the head of her son.

Aang couldn't resist it, he just laughed a little with the whole scene, and Toph heard it and turned around in his direction with her eyebrows still furrowed.

"What's so funny Twinkletoes?"

"Oh, nothing, is just that, I never imagined you admonishing someone, even less your son" he said while shrugging his shoulders, and Toph couldn't do a thing besides smirk.

"What can I say? I had a lot of practice with you" she said placing one hand over her stomach, feeling the small roundness and the small heartbeat inside of her "and Ming Yun and Pan are grateful that I don't train then in the same way that I did with you" she said increasing her smirk and making Aang shudder in fear of those memories; Toph felt at ease, it was true that she couldn't train at the same intensity due to her pregnancy, but right now she didn't care for it too much; if someone would have told her about her future she would have laughed, married to the annoying princess? And even more, having two kids and another one in the way? Not even in her worst nightmares, but now, it felt great, because they were what their parents weren't.


	33. Cold

_Cold was another of my cute pieces with some humor thrown into the mix, it also shows some of the mischievous side of Toph when she concerts this amazing plan for heat; haven't you noticed that for drabbles that are not follow ups I try to explain some of the story behind it? I just don't like to leave a lot of plot holes (I just can't remove all of them sometimes)_

Disclaimer: See 01

33: Cold

Everything was so clear, so peaceful, so quiet…

"I hate cold!" Well, except by one voice that belonged to a petite dark haired girl. She was right now wearing a thick green colored parka and to the surprise of everyone she even had boots on, all of that combined made her look rather comical, almost like a walking dumpling even though Zuko knew better than to laugh of her or say his comment aloud, he knew that the moment the sound of laughter came from his mouth he will be in several pieces due to her bending, and everyone else since the ship was made of metal and Toph was one of the few who could metalbend, so, he simply stood watching the girl walk in circles.

They had come back to the Southern Water Tribe since the Annual Three Surviving Nations Reunion, or the biggest party of the year in the words of Sokka, was being hold in a different place every time; last time had been in the Earth Kingdom and Zuko never really understood how a guy as old as Bumi could party like that, but now he knew better than to let Bumi and Iroh close in a party; this time it was in the birthplace of the water siblings.

Toph have been really pissed off when she was almost forced to wear footgear, due to the nature of her powers she couldn't see and the images she had all came from her feet and the constant contact with the ground beneath her, but once she got close to the South Pole she placed the boots in her feet.

Even if she couldn't see now at least her feet were not going to freeze; they have been traveling in the Fire Nation ship since it had the better accommodations, and for Zuko and Iroh it was great since they could talk more remembering the old days when they were forced into banishment, and even Toph talked, or better said annoyed Zuko every single day.

"You know, I didn't notice that" Zuko said to the blind earthbender, now he was used to sarcasm and could use it a little more freely; they were in the deck of the ship and Zuko just didn't know why she was there, she could be in her cabin, but no, she just had to interrupt his training with her presence and talking and cursing worst than an Earth Kingdom sailor, he sometimes wondered if she was really a Bei Fong.

"'Is a little cold' Sugar Queen said, yeah, sure, a little, and I'm a turtle-duck, why did I came here in the first place?" but Toph knew the answer for that, it was just that she just wasn't going to say it to the four winds.

"Is not that cold, so stop complaining"

"Sure, look who is saying that, mister hot headed; you are a firebender so you can't say a thing to me about cold" she said once again rubbing her arms through the fabric; she was right about the heat, he could make himself warm enough to resist the cold.

Zuko didn't know why he decided to do what he did in the next second, but it was just a weird idea on his head, and a low voice in his head told him that he was going to have a really big punishment, it was just that he just couldn't see her like that; Toph's eyes widened when she felt a pair of strong arms hug her from behind and a pleasant warm went through her body; somehow she felt relaxed, specially knowing who was hugging her, probably the only person besides Iroh who could do that; Toph felt the coldness disappear and leaned against the chest of Zuko, she smiled while a almost undetectable blush appeared in her face which was covered with her hair anyway.

Zuko stood behind her and he somehow was enjoying the experience too, after all the only people who had hugged him or he had hugged was his uncle, his mother and in some degree Aang, he was never close in contact with other people, so why he was enjoying the closeness with the petite girl? A crazy idea went trough his head and he was growing suspicious about the whole thing.

"You were planning this, right?" he asked Toph with harshness in his voice and his eyebrows furrowed while the blind girl only grinned in her usual cocky way while moving her head a little to the right so Zuko could see it.

"Who, me?" she simply said leaning once again against Zuko; they just didn't say a word and simply enjoyed the feelings of peace, warmth… and completeness.


	34. Trust

_Inspired by a song of Ayumi Hamasaki, Trust showed a reluctant Toph in the matter of the heart, something that other artists have portrayed, just like Symbolism by Party in the After Life, one has to consider how much Toph values her so called freedom and no responsibility way of life, but sooner or later those responsibilities crawl up onto us and makes us look into the real life and what we really feel; accompanied by the lyrics in this, my first official song-fic of this project can make you fall deeper into the rhythm of the work._

Disclaimer: See 01

34: Trust

Toph closed her eyes once again trying to sleep, but it didn't matter how tired she felt at the moment, her mind was working and she felt restless after what happened that day; she finally growled in annoyance and kicked off the sheets of her futon standing up and walking outside the room for fresh air, maybe that would help her.

She had came to the village at the day of a wedding, usually it didn't matter much to her, she wasn't exactly thrilled at those festivities but they found out who she was, although considering who he was it wasn't that difficult, she was famous now after helping the avatar defeat the Fire Nation.

She joined them in the celebration, she even heard the happiness in the voice of the bride, and something inside of her must have bleed because she felt a stab of pain in her chest; she knew why, but like usual she didn't want to admit it, it was an usual lie she told herself from time to time, that Sokka would get to his senses and ask her to marry him, but no matter how many times she told herself that he wouldn't leave Suki, not even death could part them.

She didn't want to be a bad guest in the wedding but she just couldn't avoid asking something to the bride; aren't you losing your freedom? She knew the feeling of freedom, and imprisonment, like when she was a little girl; but the answer of the bride was nothing she expected; No, because right now I feel free, with him at my side.

Those words went into her mind and made her think, in what she had done months ago, in what she had believed, and in what she feared; losing her freedom was one of her childhood fears, it still was, even though she wanted to travel around, never have ties, but she had broken that years ago when she accompanied Aang and the rest in that weird travel to save the world

"Am I… Am I that selfish?" she said aloud, thinking in the last time she heard his voice, the day she simply decided to go traveling again, but this time he wasn't capable of going with her, because he was now the Lord, he had responsibilities after all, the world wouldn't be in peace just like that, it needed work on his part to set right a hundred years of destruction and death "but I just didn't care, right? I am such a brat, at least he was right in that" Toph told to herself seating in the cold floor outside the inn.

I feel like I've hurt you by

being lost about being by your side.

Somewhere I falsely learned

what true happiness is.

'No, because right now I feel free, with him at my side'

Those words went around her head over and over again, and she remembered the way she felt with him, with no worries, the entire world for them, but she was selfish, she was scared of once again being a prisoner in a place, and finally she was being illogical.

The eternity in which I move closer

to your lips is something I've never seen, but

if it's us two, I think we can believe it

because we're not alone anymore.

She could picture his face in anger… and sadness when she turned her back on him the day she decided to travel once again, and the now familiar pain in the chest reappeared, now she knew why, now she knew that it wasn't going to leave her alone, at least not until she… until she… a firm expression appeared in her face, now she was determined to put an end to that because…

Love doesn't have to end for everyone

like a long night finally breaking into dawn

I believe in myself, take one step forward,

and I feel like I can go anywhere.

Because she had a place to call home after all, she was going back; it was time to grow up a bit, and to stop running away, she just hoped she wasn't too late.


	35. Revival

_Yeah, the first time I killed Iroh, and I don't feel right with it but it was needed for this fic; what would happen if Zuko lost his spark? His will to live, how much will he change after losing the person who was always at his side no matter the hardship, one who never blamed him, always teaching him about life._

_I really believe that the only person with the guts to make him react will be Toph, it also has a very used scene by the fans, Sokka getting hurt, he reminds me of Adam Savage of Mythbusters, almost every chapter something happens to the ponytail guy, at least in my works._

Disclaimer: See 01

35: Revive

They were alone, the rest of the group went to the city in search of provisions and they still weren't back; Zuko stood behind because he didn't want to move from there and Toph stood behind because she simply wanted to rest and annoy the fire prince, but somehow she didn't feel in the mood for it; she knew she could tell him something, but his reaction was going to be stronger than usual or simply ignore her, and she wasn't even sure which reaction he would have.

Everyone in the group remembered that day a week ago, the day when Azula felt down after she killed her own uncle; Zuko stood a second looking at the body without a heartbeat in the floor and the next moment he had a vortex of fire around him summoned by his anger and desire of revenge; everyone was completely amazed and terrified with that power; Azula, being the prodigy she was, couldn't survive the raw power of the enraged Zuko; after that day they didn't see Mai and Ty Lee again, but they knew those two were still around, but without Azula alive they weren't a treat to the group and probably went back to their lives.

The Fire Nation was at peace once again, but Zuko didn't want the throne for a reason, and he just went with them after that battle; but something changed on the firebender, there was a sadness in him that was almost palpable, and Toph wanted to hit him with something, to scream at him, but couldn't do it, it was like trying to shatter something already broken, that wasn't the way to fix a problem, and Toph knew that she sucked for things like that, it was Katara the one who could deal with that, but even she was coming to a dead end with the once proud and obnoxious prince, now he was quiet and cold.

Zuko just stood there looking at the fire in front of him but then he glanced up at the blind girl across him and wondered why she was so quiet, usually she was always talking about something or teasing him, but he noted that they all treated him different since a week ago, and he didn't like that, maybe he never told them, but he was always feeling an outcast when he was younger and traveled with them, he was always feeling out of place, like if he was unwanted in the group.

"What's wrong with you?" Zuko asked standing up and walking to the other side of the bonfire.

"What's wrong with me? Believe me, I'm like always, is you the one who gets all dark in the corner lately" Toph said almost biting her tongue due to her little sarcastic slip.

"Now that's more like you" Zuko said with an smile, the first one in days, but he did really missed that, the jokes, the familiarity of the situation; he missed those days, when he will seat and hear the conversation of Toph and his uncle all day, and somehow feel at peace with himself hearing that voice, and a weird nervousness when he took a glance at her, and that didn't change a bit even now "would you please be like yourself?"

"Like myself? What do you think I am? Some kind of entertainment for your majesty? Allow me to entertain you" she said placing a hand in the ground and making Zuko fall into his back due to the movement of the earth under his feet.

"Why did you do that you crazy girl?" Zuko felt himself to the point of boiling.

"Because you are a pain in the ass princess, now, behave or I'll have to reprimand you" she said with a smirk in her face while getting closer to him.

"Like if you could do that, I'm more than capable of erasing that smirk in your face little girl" he said feeling the usual fire in his body, this was what he needed; both of them didn't know who was the one who started the kiss, but they didn't complain, even less when one of them used the tongue, and even less when it came the time for the hands; although neither of them heard the rest of the group come back while they were busy.

"GET AWAY FROM HER ZUKO" Katara simply put her hands over her face in shame when she saw the scene, and she knew that Aang was almost in the same position, so they heard the sound of Sokka receiving face first a rock for his trouble and words.


	36. Goddess

_Don't you just love this drabble? Toph looks cute when she blushes and I'm pretty sure she is not used to real compliments, and coming like this surely can make you blush like crazy, just see why I say this._

Disclaimer: See 01

36: Goddess

Zuko coughed, it was something he have been doing lately for about a day, and they were getting worried about the fire prince condition; he had been okay two days ago, but then suddenly he just passed out while they were flying on Appa; only the reflex of Sokka saved him of falling to certain death; they just never though that Sokka would save his so called enemy, but even the water tribe warrior had changed his view of Zuko, specially when they rescued Aang from Zuko's sister.

That fight ended when Toph was nailed with a powerful attack of Azula and then she felt from the ship into the cold water, Aang and Katara were still fighting Azula so it was Zuko who jumped for her, but he was too tired and his system was not a hundred percent, that's why his fever returned full power.

Toph felt unusually guilty and responsible of Zuko's illness, something she wasn't quite used to, and it made her feel uncomfortable while Katara placed a damp cloth over Zuko's forehead; she made a nice hut for them to rest, and also for Zuko who was delirious now and mumbled incoherently from time to time.

Right now Aang, Katara and Toph were the only ones in the hut while Sokka and Iroh went to the closest town in search of medicine for him; Katara's healing abilities weren't useful with natural sickness, specially the ones of firebenders.

"Is he alright?" Aang said, after all it was Zuko the one who risked his life to rescue him, not once, but twice now.

"He still has a really strong fever, combined with his abilities as a firebender… well, another person would be dead by now, he is fighting against it, but I don't know how much he will resist like this, I just hope they can find medicine for him" that only made Toph feel even more guilty, and she didn't want to feel like that, she wanted to blame Zuko, but knew that it was going to lead nowhere; she simply shrugged her shoulders while getting closer to the sick firebender and tried to make his ground 'bed' softer, at least that way he would rest more; in that moment Zuko opened his eyes and looked at the black haired earthbender at his side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Am I dead?" he asked, his voice was so weak that they had a hard time hearing it.

"No, you're not, but you'll be if you don't rest, now go back to sleep" said Toph trying to represent her rock hard side, but even Aang could see she was worried about Zuko.

"Then why am I seeing a goddess?" Zuko said closing his eyes and went back to sleep never noticing the red faces of the benders in the hut, specially the two looks of shock that Toph felt that were focused on her which made her blush even more.

Two days later Zuko recovered and could walk around freely, but he didn't understand why Toph blushed when he told her good morning that day, and neither Aang nor Katara would tell him why, even though they were ready to laugh at some kind of memory.


	37. Hate

_Hate was a new approach into this pairing, what if the characters can't be together? What if something forces them to be apart? I worked with something alike in Secrets but not in this way, I added some things and I prepared the follow-ups turning this angst dramatic scene into something much more funny and comic._

Disclaimer: See 01

37: Hate

Zuko hated.

That was one of the emotions he knew and felt a lot of time in his short life.

He had felt hate when Azula taunted him when they were kids; he felt hate against Zhao before he saw him die at the hands of the water spirit (AKA Aang's Avatar mode power); he hated his father after he tried to kill Toph; he hated his stupid council for their decisions and plans; he hated the North Water Tribe when they accepted the propose of his council; he hated Hahn because he was dead; he hated himself for not doing the correct thing; and he hat… no, he couldn't hate her, she wasn't responsible of this, they were simply tools of their nations.

He also hated himself, for doing an action that brought him to that moment; he turned his back to the army of his father, all because his hate against Zhao; that action was the one who made him an 'ally' to the Water Tribe Nation; he had saved the moon spirit when he attacked Zhao, and then the Avatar defeated the army and took Zhao's body to the deepest part of the ocean.

Zuko never really understood what really happened that day, he was too tired and he simply wanted to rest; the rest of the adventure went so fast, and the next moment he was already Fire Lord, and then… this.

He turned around to see the dark-haired blind bender at the door; she was one of the few who could go into his room so freely, she have been doing that for so long, the same as the rest of the group, just that she did it with other things in mind since she usually went to his room at the middle of the night.

"Everyone's waiting for you" she said with a smirk in her face, it was like she was mocking the situation, still not really believing what was happening; Zuko sighed before placing one hand over her cheek, caressing the soft skin before she slapped away his hand with a frown in her face; that simple expression hurt even more than the slap for Zuko but knew there was a reason for that.

"How's Sokka?" Toph only shrugged, she haven't heard of him since the two nations made official the engagement, probably somewhere alongside the Earth Kingdom, maybe Kyoshi Island; Toph also wanted to avoid the celebration, but she still had some pride, she wasn't going to let this defeat her, even if she wanted to scream with all the strength of her lungs and cry until she didn't have any more tears but she had an image to maintain and she didn't want to lose face in front of him, the person who's opinion was the most important for her; that's why this whole day was such a nightmare, just like for two other people.

"You have to be ready quickly, your girlfriend won't be waiting for you all day" she said with her beautiful grin, or at least in Zuko's opinion; he could also see how she was struggling with herself to show that mask.

"Do we really have to do something like this? I don't want to lose you" Zuko said before Toph turned around and opened the door.

"Is not like if you ever had me" Toph said getting out of the room; she knew her heart was broken after those last words, but he had to go up there; Toph cleaned her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, she wasn't going to cry or let a simple tear show up; with her best cold face she walked to the place the altar was, after all, this was a glorious day, the day when Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Yue were going to join in matrimony.


	38. Thinkin'

_Thinkin' can be taken as an actual music video, in fact is based upon the video of What Was I Thinkin' by the country singer Dierks Bentley, it is so funny that I had to do something like that with Zuko and Toph._

_A modern age work with a lot of laughter and situations for our lovely teenager, it shows how Zuko is after dating a certain Toph Bei Fong, of course like if they lived in USA, see the video or hear the song, you'll understand why I laughed while writing this._

Disclaimer: See 01

38: Thinkin'

The sound of the motor raring filled the empty highway in some point of the southern United States of America; the old Mustang passed through the no-man's land of the seemingly endless black road in front of him while he still tried to think in what kind of troubles he got himself last night.

He turned to look at the mirror to see if nobody was tailing him or if there was no police car coming for him; Zuko briefly touched the left side of his face where the mark that his father gave him was still there, never leaving him on his life, but he didn't care much about, what he cared right now was another thing.

The small copilot in the seat next to him took the small Polaroid instantaneous photographs and started to scan through them; Momo wasn't the most normal monkey around, he was really smart, heck, he sometimes only needed to talk; Zuko remembered when Aang gave him the monkey as a farewell gift when he decided to travel around the country, and he was happy, although a little lonely, but he had a good companion with the smart monkey; Momo tugged softly the sleeve of his black shirt and turned around briefly to see the Polaroid Momo was pointing at questioningly; how a monkey could do that? It was an answer that he will never know, but he simply grimaced identifying the grinning face in the small rectangular paper in Momo's hand; he just didn't know if it was the greatest date he ever had or the worst… maybe the best AND the craziest.

(The music starts now, while his memories began)

(Toph was a beauty from south Alabama)

Toph was really a beauty, even though she was harsh, direct, selfish sometimes, liked to get into trouble, loved to get HIM in troubles, honest to the point of annoying, and really really beautiful.

(Her daddy had a heart like a nine-pound hammer

Think he even did a little time in the slammer

What was I thinkin'?)

Zuko simply shrugged while passing to another photograph of the father of Toph… with all of his bodyguards around and Zuko shivered a little before placing the photos away.

(She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate

Her daddy came out wavin' that twelve gauge

We tore out the drive he peppered my tailgate

What was I thinkin'?)

Zuko stopped in a gas pump station and took the hose into the car just before frowning and walking to the back of the car seeing a couple of holes in the back light of the car.

(Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay

But that crossed my mind a little too late...

'cause I was...)

Suddenly he jumped backwards remembering the gunshots of the bodyguards when Zuko and Toph were driving away in their 'date', Zuko almost had a stroke due to the shock with the situation but Toph simply smirked.

(Thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right

There in the middle by me

I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get

Goin' where a night might lead

I know what I was feelin'

But what was I thinkin'... what was I thinkin'

By the county line the cops were nippin' on our heels

Pulled off the road and kicked it in four-wheel

Shut off the lights and tore through the corn field

What was I thinkin'?)

Zuko stood at one side of the car trying to remember exactly what happened the night before doing hand motions while Momo simply watched his owner like if it was crazy; Zuko then walked to the front and with one hand he took a long corn steam from under the car and stood looking at it grimacing, remembering once again the whole event.

(Out the other side she was hollerin' faster

Took a dirt road and had the radio blastin'

Hit the honky tonk for a little close dancin'

What was I thinkin'?)

Toph was really enjoying the persecution, telling Zuko to go faster while the police car behind them was repeating stop and something about arrested, but by now Zuko was simply wondering the mental health of his date.

(Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay

But that crossed my mind a little too late...

'cause I was...

Thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right

There in the middle by me

I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get

Goin' where a night might lead

I know what I was feelin'

But what was I thinkin')

Zuko simply placed a hand against his face feeling the start of a mayor headache while the mechanic was telling him that they will need some time to fix the car, also the mechanic was mighty surprised when he told him his name; the mechanic told his assistant that they were looking at the first survivor of a date with Toph Bei Fong, and Zuko felt extremely scared about that, but somehow he felt with… luck? After the mechanic told him they were going to work extra hard in the car of Toph's boyfriend.

Staying in front of the garage he had to half hide his face when a police car appeared recognizing the driver, the cop who wanted to arrest him.

Zuko then went inside the bar, which was the one of last night, even the bartender recognized him and greeted him and gave him a strong drink to 'recover color' and water for the monkey, then Zuko saw a picture in the wall and recognized the face.

(When a mountain of a man with a "born to kill" tattoo

Tried to cut in I knocked out his front tooth

We ran outside hood-slidin' like bo duke

What was I thinkin'?)

Dancing was not one of his strong points, but having a girl like Toph with you added some points to the whole thing, sadly the dance had to wait when a guy slightly taller than him pushed him; he said something like he was the one who had her father's permission to be with Toph; Zuko punched him in the chin and the guy behind him was going to hit Zuko with a chair before Toph intercepted with a kick in the crotch that made more than one guy wince; after that, everything turned into a free for all classic bar fight which Zuko and Toph weren't in the mood to participate, so, after avoiding two or three of the brawls and duck to dodge a couple of chairs and tables they went outside.

(I finally got her home at a half past too late

Her daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' on the driveway

Put it in park as he started my way

What was I thinkin', oh what was I thinkin')

Zuko massaged his aching temples while driving his now repaired car remembering when he took Toph to her house; finding her father and a pair of his bodyguards at the front door was not the welcoming that Zuko liked, especially after her father started admonishing him with Toph behind him.

(Then she gave a come-and-get-me grin

And like a bullet we were gone again... 'cause I was)

Everything came to a point where the grin of Toph was really calling for his attention, and then they started to run to get into the car and away from there.

(Thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top sittin' right

There in the middle by me

I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss man just gotta get

Goin' where a night might lead

I know what I was feelin'

But what was I thinkin'... what was I thinkin')

Zuko knew that even Momo wanted to laugh at his luck and couldn't blame him; the young man then saw a figure not far away from him, a hitchhiker if the thumb was any clear evidence, not really strange in the highway so he stopped at the side of the girl… who had her hair in a bun, who had green beautiful fogged eyes and made his skin crawl with fear and excitement; Toph simply laughed at the chances of finding him while getting into the copilot seat placing Momo in her legs; Zuko wanted to cry due to his luck after she told him she was finally tired of living with her family and wanted to be free, but she was going to do him a favor and go with him, that way he won't be feeling alone.

Zuko simply let his head fall over the steering wheel not knowing if to curse every god he knew or to feel lucky to have her; he simply pushed the accelerator leaving that question for later.


	39. Send

_A song which most people will recognize with Scorpions or Zeromancer, but in fact I use the version of Deadstar Assembly, a version with the correct amount of power and feeling specially with the fighting scene of the beginning._

_Zuko is a very passionate person with Toph being something like his anchor on this life, his guardian angel in some way, that's how I see it sometimes._

39: Send

'Don't even dare Zuko! Don't even think about dying here! Open your eyes and fight!'

Zuko opened his eyes at the order in his mid before dodging the stomp of his sister while giving her a heel kick spinning on his hands surprising Azula; Zuko then stood on his feet with a smirk on his face.

The fight re-started but something was different with Zuko, he was dodging her attacks and that made her angry while her older brother used water and earthbending style of fighting and she could do nothing but to try to regain breath after the open fist slam on her stomach that the idiot of her brother did.

"You won't defeat me Azula, never again" Zuko said charging his energy for the last attack, the decisive point in their lives.

"Why so sure? You have always been a disgrace for everyone; you don't have it in you what it takes to defeat me; you are weak" Azula said grinning giving her an even more crazy look in her eyes but Zuko simply smiled.

"You are wrong sister, I'm not a disgrace and I'm not weak" he said taking an earth bending stance.

"Why so sure?"

"Because I have her at my side, the only person I need in my life, and that's why I'm invincible" he said while Azula's eyes widened; for just one second, the last one in her life, she saw the image of the blind earthbender behind her brother giving him strength.

There was no other enemy for them since Azula killed their father in search of more power, but life was strange, Zuko knew that; he had turned from an exiled honor-less prince to a celebrated warrior and a friend of the Avatar.

Zuko smirked tiredly while he started to walk between the soldiers of Earth and Water in search of his friends and he fully smiled when he saw them: Sokka bandaging his arm while Katara healed several soldiers and the Avatar was asleep in exhaustion; the smile in Zuko was even bigger when he saw her.

Toph was joking with some soldiers; everyone was happy, they had minimal loses since most of the people in the Fire Nation didn't like Azula and gave their force to the returning true heir of the throne.

For everyone else she was a master bender, but only Zuko could see the wings of Toph, or maybe it was just the reflection of the sun, Zuko didn't care for explanations, he was happy, that was all that mattered; he had an angel at his side.


	40. Solutions

_Originally, number 40 was Crossroads, a story where Zuko stays behind to fight with Azula and Toph returns to help him indicating that her heart was pointing to Zuko and not Aang; a nice story but I decided to change it with this certain long work, probably the longest one and full of explanation and description._

_Solutions is the follow up of Hate and shows the aftermath of the wedding between Zuko and Yue, it also tries to expand some of the universe of Avatar, I mean, so far we know that the Fire nation was evil for a hundred years, but what about the past? Kyoshi itself killed an Earth Kingdom general which was technically evil, why not also the Water Tribes?_

_I really liked that past Avatar and will probably use it at some time, not to mention that Zuko's life gets even more complicated without him yet knowing, and yes, one of the characters has been changed to fully close the explanation, you can even call it a way of bending, but not precisely an element._

Disclaimer: See 01

40: Solutions

It hurt.

It really did hurt just looking at her, to see that look on her face whenever someone mentioned the name or something close to that certain person, and it was getting worrisome, she was talking about the only person who never crumbled under pressure or what happened in the world, who was hardheaded enough to keep on walking and finally smile in that weird way of her, but this was different.

If he had told her he didn't love her that had a solution, with time she could heal her heart, find somebody who loved her back and keep going on her life, but this was something else, they were in love, they were really in love but it was a political marriage, practically forced, so with that they were separated with a huge wall that was slowly destroying her good friend and for what she heard Zuko wasn't that well, at least he had something to occupy his mind, after all he had a new bride and had to take care of her.

It was understandable, the poor princess of the Northern Water Tribe had been delivered to the Fire Nation all but wrapped like a present although she knew Yue would be alright, Zuko was a great man and she had seen slight sparks between them when Zuko saved the moon spirit, she too had been slightly starry eyed at the moment when he turned his back to his father and risked his life, when he talked later with him he had confessed that he didn't know exactly why he did that but maybe because deep inside him he was just tired, tired of everything, of the hopelessness of coming back, tired of the war, tired of all the sacrifices and pain the war brought.

His heart wasn't in his 'mission' it seemed and he only reacted, no thinking, the look in his eyes when Zhao died told her everything, he was tired of death, he was on his limit, he wanted everything to end, probably that's what Yue saw too when he was practically thrown into jail; full of real honor, moody, dashing, sincere in everything he did and never giving up no matter the odds, it also helped that he was a very fine specimen of the male species in relationship of sexiness, no wonder the princess felt torn up and at the end didn't put much fight at the decision of marrying the once enemy and in the next moment savior of everyone in the Water tribes, the Moon Savior he was called in that theater play.

But things were getting out of control now, Toph wouldn't talk about the subject no matter what, Sokka simply left for Kyoshi Island and barely wrote to his sister, Zuko was living day by day as he could, Aang had disappeared a week ago and here she was herself, trying to piece everything together again.

Just looking at Toph eating silently while her parents talked about the ball and how she would find a nice person so she could marry since all her 'friends' in the city were already made her blood start to boil at how inconsiderate they were, but finally decided that they were trying to help her, in their own strange, overprotective and 'never-listening-to-whatever-my-daughter-says-and-want' way, one last time she threw a prayer to the sky to see if not the Moon then maybe Agni could find a way to help their small family.

In that moment the sound of air rushing came to her ears and a servant quickly opened the doors of the dining room where they were having their lunch and just as she delivered the news that the Avatar was already in the complex the young Avatar appeared with a big smile and looking like Aang had found out the greatest news in the world.

"Toph! I just found a solution! I found it!" Aang said taking Toph by the shoulders and starting to shake her while it seemed that Toph had finally went out of the trance she had entered when her parents started to talk and was getting annoyed.

"Calm down for a second and stop shaking me Twinkletoes!" she almost screamed at the way she was being handled.

"Aang, what do you mean by solution?" Katara asked in a calm way to see if she could also calm Aang.

"Katara? What are you doing in Toph's house? Doesn't matter, you see, I just couldn't sit and let everything happen, so I decided to go with the Fire Nation sages and try to find a solution in their royal library, I'm the Avatar so I had access to it, with a little help of Zuko but later on with him, you see, I wanted to find a solution that could let Zuko respect the agreement with the Northern Tribe but also let him stay with Toph" Aang said in a very excited voice.

"What are you exactly saying Aang, and get to the point because you are losing me" Toph said at the young Avatar while her parents stood watching at the show unfolding in the middle of their dinner without any idea of what was going on and what the Avatar was talking about.

"That's where I'm going, I could only find some hints at one really really old scroll but I had no real information so I decided to speak with the other Avatars, and I found out the Avatar who in the end helped me find the answer; this one, Avatar Wán was the Avatar a little over six hundred years ago" six hundred? Alright, that was way back but Aang still didn't give them the so called solution "so, we started talking and I made the question about the ceremony he had done and allowed after the war between the Water Kingdom and the Fire Nation"

"Wait, what do you mean Water Kingdom?" Katara said, not quite sure about what Aang was talking about.

"Well, a long time ago the tribes were really big and the last chief called himself the Ice Emperor and united the four tribes, North, South, Swamp and Steam, a small island close to the Fire Nation with water benders"

"There are water benders in the Fire Nation?"

"There used to be but they moved out of the island after it erupted"

"Can we just go on and forget this history lesson no matter how interesting it could be please?"

"Right, right, okay, it seems that this guy wanted to conquer the world but lastly was defeated by his son with the help of Avatar Wán and peace was achieved, when I read that I just pictured Zuko, so after they finally regained peace and separated the water tribes again it was decided that the new Chieftain was to be married to a Fire Nation lady to cement their bond again, what they didn't have in mind was that he was already in love with an Air Nun he had met when he visited the Air temples in search of help against his father" alright, this was looking strangely familiar and slightly scary "Avatar Wán saw that it was their destiny to get married and bring great peace and another golden age to the world together but he couldn't do a thing without hypothetically starting another war"

"So what the Avatar did?" Poppy Bei Fong asked now enthralled in the story, she had a good idea of what the story was about considering the mood her daughter had been lately, she wasn't a mother just because.

"He did the best thing he could; he made a plan, since the problem had escalated along the four nations and he had to find a way this didn't happen again, although sadly it did five hundred years later, but what he did was to marry the boy with the four nations!" Aang said excited about the story, this wasn't exactly the perfect solution but it was good.

"Okay, back up Twinkletoes, are you saying the chieftain married a lot of girls?" both benders were trying to follow the story and finding the reasoning on that decision.

"Well, not a lot, just four, one of every nation"

"And what excuse he found for that?" Katara asked slightly angry at the decision that so called Avatar did, that sounded so strange in her mind and was wishing Aang wasn't thinking what she thought was thinking.

"He said that with that multiple marriage if they had kids they would be brothers and technically of the four nations, that way the four nations would be spiritually one and peace would be preserved, it helped, until Avatar Kyoshi there wasn't any mayor catastrophically world destroying trouble along the nations"

"Okay, let me go back to what you just said, are you telling me that Toph can be married to Zuko but she'll have to share him with other three girls? That's… well, nuts, and where would you find those other two girls? I don't want to see them forced into a marriage they don't want" Aang avoided Katara's eyes and she knew that the Avatar was holding something up "Aang"

"Well… in fact Toph is the last one needed for this to go smooth" Aang said with a huge smile making Katara slightly nervous.

"WHAT? Who else is in this?"

"For starters Mai, she practically jumped when I told her, and well, hello, last airbender?" the young _female_ Avatar said pointing at herself like if she had made the greatest discovery.

"You want to marry Zuko? Oh for the Moon, I think I'm going to have a huge headache" It wasn't a surprise either, Aang probably still looked at Zuko with puppy eyes, she never outgrew that little crush.

"Sorry, but I talked with the other Avatars and it seems that it is Zuko's destiny to help me bring balance to the world… in several ways" Aang said clearly blushing and playing with the end of her ponytail just like every time she was nervous; blinking a couple of times Katara quickly came to the conclusion.

Last airbender.

Zuko was needed to bring balance.

The world needed more airbenders.

For that Aang had to…

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

"So are you saying that my daughter could marry the Fire Lord alongside you two and technically all the four nations will be unified again in balance?" Toph's father said really interested in what he was hearing; if his daughter married Zuko their status will raise to heaven and his daughter would finally be happy again.

"Sure, I mean, look at it, I know from very good sources that Bumi will continue being king for at least another two decades, and would probably name Toph as his successor, if not her then maybe her son or daughter, by the time my own child is old enough he or she would probably re open the Air Temples if the rumor of other airbender survivors are true, Yue's child will be chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe and Mai's will be Fire Lord or Lady"

Well, when Aang put it that way it was a very good solution, all of the four will be king or queen, or their equivalent, they would be brothers and if she knew anything about the 'proverbial' parents they would grow up rather fine if things worked, but it was insane.

"Toph? Are you listening? Toph?" Aang was getting a little curious about why Toph had been so silent, but suddenly she launched herself against the Avatar hugging the life out of her.

"Where do I sign?" she said while the grin returned to her face and for what seemed eons the clouds left and now a sunny day was present, now they only needed to tell the happy news to an unsuspecting Fire Lord, oh boy, that would be something to see Katara tried not to laugh at what face Zuko would make when he heard the plan of certain ladies.


	41. Fear

_There is a moment in our lives when we find out what is our limit, the point where we are terrified at what we can do and get so surprised that we can do nothing, a point of no return where we face off our limits, our fears and our own mortality._

_Zuko had to face something like that a lot of times during the series, but I guess we all have to be the targets of something like that, and the moment of Toph was at that moment; Toph could be vindictive, rash, extreme and all that, but a killer she is not so seeing the consequences of what she can do to somebody close to her could be terrifying._

Disclaimer: See 01

41: Fear

She knew he was a good fighter, but she was still the best around, not even Aang could defeat her even if he was the avatar; she was the strongest earthbender in the world and could kick the ass of everyone around, Zuko included.

The fight had started for something stupid between them, she had said something, he got pissed off, but instead of changing the topic she went back into the verbal fray, just that Zuko didn't answer with words but with flames.

He was good, really good, even more than before, but he just couldn't defeat her, there was no way that he could do that, so she was surprised when he started to use more aerial attacks making her stay on the defense, but she could sense the next movement, it was just that she had to dodge a flame; she noticed too late that the flame wasn't directed to her but to a point besides her, but the heat scared her, it was something she wasn't going to admit, but she was scared of fire a bit, so unpredictable and powerful, and in her shock she made the impact of the earth pillar stronger than she intended.

Toph was horrified by the sound of Zuko's body impacting against the rocks, it was such a sickening crunch that it made her heart stop in fear of what she was responsible of, she could feel her body trembling when she couldn't feel any heartbeat, but she then felt the rhythmic beat of Zuko's life and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding up; she heard Aang and Katara ready to see the damage in Zuko's body, but she 'saw' how Zuko slapped away Aang's hand slowly standing up.

She winced seeing the damage in Zuko's body, but she was incredibly surprised when she felt a heat growing up around Zuko; it was in that moment when she didn't know anymore if she was stronger than him.

"I…" Toph started to say while Zuko simply frowned with his left hand in flames while tried not to scream in pain from feeling so much pain "I… give up" Toph finally said before her contender let the darkness embrace him finally "Zuko!" the damage on his body was so extended that it was a miracle he was alive, at least that's what Katara told her after she used her healing ability in the fire prince, and it wasn't a surprise to see Toph so worried after that.

He woke up a day after that with most of his bones healed, and he didn't understand why the small earthbender was hugging him and saying I'm sorry over and over again, it was until years later that he knew the fear she felt that day, fear of what her bending could do to a friend, and fear of losing it, of seeing that light vanish, Zuko didn't understand very well that day, but now that he had Toph in his arms, hearing her soft breathing he smiled and understood the fear of losing that special person; with one last smile he slightly increased the pressure of his arms around the petite girl while this one simply snuggled against him in her calm sleep.


	42. Way

_After watching Youtube I found out a really good anime of robots, although the most important thing in Votoms (the name of the anime) was the characters and story, a very big part in Real Robots, this wasn't the exception._

_The music of Votoms gave me the image of a walking Zuko, one who traveled to through barred lands, one who could never lay down the weapons, continuing his own battle while his only trusty companion could be a coat, the image stuck in my head giving birth to this drabble which I loved considering the interaction between the GAang and the banished prince, of course, you have always the last word._

Disclaimer: See 01

42: Way

"So, because I helped you this time you immediately think that I'm going to travel with all of you?" asked a surprised Zuko with his backpack in place and the long brown tattered coat he took from one of the firebenders that was hunting him due to Azula and his father's orders over his shoulders; even after stopping the comet problems were still brewing between the seriously injured Fire Lord and the young Fire Prince.

"Why not? I mean, with your help we went into the palace, let's go together" almost pleaded Aang to Zuko; the group and Zuko weren't always happy with the other, but they all were ready for Zuko to join them; Zuko never really joined them, it was Iroh who taught firebending to the Avatar while Zuko traveled around to get himself stronger, even though they knew he did that so half the searching force of the Fire Nation was directed to him and they could have some breath.

"Yeah, you are a headache, but a smaller one than Sokka" said Katara.

"Hey, for my part I agree with Zuko, we don't need him" the water sibling said gaining a double sharp elbow in the ribs of Katara and Toph.

"Insensitive jerk" the blind girl said, the attack was kinda amazing since they were standing in sand and she couldn't use her 'radar' ability to see around.

Zuko simply smiled, but his smile wasn't like the ones of Sokka and Aang, no, his smile was small, sad, it was a lot more real in Katara's opinion, and Toph had always wanted to see it, or at least see it with her hands; she colored a little with those thoughts but she simply shrugged it, that was life when she started to grow up.

"This is not my place, I don't belong here guys, until the next time we see each other" he said placing the cloak over his head starting to walk away from them and into the barren wastelands of the Earth Kingdom losing himself, alone like every other day of his life; Toph then took her smaller pack and started to walk in his direction too.

"What the heck are you doing Toph?" Sokka said really surprised about what was going on.

"Hey, don't take me wrong, I enjoy being with you all, but… is a lot more fun to annoy him" she said shrugging her shoulders with a smirk in her face.

"Oh, is that all?" Asked Katara with a raised eyebrow, but Toph simply smiled even more running after the other teenager, this was going to be a wild ride for both of them.


	43. Truth

_The Betrothed Arc is the largest one alongside Family, but unlike that Betrothed came along one after another creating a single story which could have grown or maybe it was the size it needed to be, but I feel I finished the story the best I could, it had the length it wanted to have, I just couldn't continue it without feeling that I was destroying something or doing a work without any spark._

_One funny thing about this Arc is that once I started this Drabble, which is the first one and chronologically the last, it simply went into a completely different direction I had in my mind, almost like Vent, both start the same way but both change route, this one started something that I wanted to go into, I wanted to see what kind of world this two lived on, what were their troubles, their adventures, their history, it was calling me, and I answered back with seven drabbles telling the story of this betrothed pair._

Disclaimer: See 01

43: Truth (Betrothed Arc 1 of 7)

"You just don't understand, even after this long" he said to the younger girl at his side "I'm not what you think I am, what every one thought" he said holding even harder his Dao, the other girl simply grinned.

"No, you are simply a moody overdramatic royal pain in the ass" of course Toph was amazed when instead of a growl Zuko started to laugh, hard, with the darkness of the night they were evenly matched, specially with the metal floor of the Fire Nation ship.

"Maybe you're right" he said throwing the sword to the floor while leaning against the ship closing his eyes to rest after days of traveling around the sea, he was tired, and even moodier than before, but he somehow had missed her jokes, even more when she was talking with his sister; they never liked each other, especially when their ideas collided, after all Toph never liked to hurt innocent people, and she never teased Zuko when they were younger, somehow she understood that having a bully like Azula was enough to last an eternity, but she couldn't avoid the truth here and there.

"Oh come on, don't start to sulk, the weather is bad enough without you being a jerk" she said really losing her temper; they had been traveling for two years now, well, one since Toph joined for a year the Avatar's group to teach him earthbending and somehow she knew she had hurt Zuko in that decision, after all only Toph and his uncle went with him in the exile, but it was necessary for the world even though she had missed so much being with Zuko, they had grown up together, and the age difference never really mattered between the two so it was so good to meet once again Zuko and returning to their travel, their self-imposed exile of old time.

"I know" Toph knew that voice and winced slightly mentally kicking herself, she knew how fragile Zuko's heart was now since Mai died protecting him from Azula; she hated how weak he could act, but had to admit that she would be acting the same if it was Zuko the one who died protecting her "why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you went with me again? Weren't you happy with the Avatar?" There was an answer to that, but she didn't want to tell him the half-truth.

"I… oh, to hell with it" she said seating on top of him straddling his waist while Zuko's eyes stood wide open at her actions "now listen, and listen well, because I'm only going to say this once in my life and I'm never going to say something this mushy again unless I'm under the worst of tortures" she said taking a deep breath placing her hands on Zuko's face "I missed you terribly, and maybe we were engaged by our parents and in the past we didn't want that, but now I want it, I like you, heck, maybe I even love you, and I know you too… no, I really do love you, with all my heart, so stop mopping around because I'm not going to leave you, do you understand?" she said with her forehead against Zuko's.

"I… I…" Toph rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop thinking and kiss me already" she said while Zuko was glad to oblige.


	44. Betrothed

_Technically speaking this is the first part of Betrothed (look at the name), chronologically it is the first time this two lovebirds meet each other and so far they are at odds the first second, they also learn about their deal and what were they supposed to do._

_Taking in consideration how much Ozai thinks Zuko is a failure later on I always thought that Ozai was more than likely getting rid of his useless son much sooner getting an excuse, for me that was the reason of the Agni Kai._

_In this world the Bei Fong never did a treaty with the Fire Nation, only in Ozai's time they did a marriage treaty, giving their 'frail' little daughter to the royal line much to the displeasure of some, but they needed the help of the Bei Fong, a hundred years way is not something to laugh economically, look at USA, their situation after a couple of years in war at Iraq is not funny, now imagine the effects of 100 years of militarization, how the fabrics and all the commerce will suffer._

_People loved Toph's line at Ozai; it has the rudeness of the petite girl and this time it was the royal family who had to suffer, well, with the exception of Iroh of course._

Disclaimer: See 01

44: Betrothed (Betrothed Arc 2 of 7)

"Shut up!" Zuko was really pissed off with Azula, he just didn't remember why but it was difficult to remember the reasons in the first place when you had a sister like Azula constantly telling you things, constantly attacking your self-esteem and bullying you to oblivion.

Iroh sighed looking the frown in the face of the young prince, he couldn't comprehend how Ozai, his brother, could do something like that to such a good boy, constantly shunning him in favor of Azula, his future seemed really grim if he was constantly around them, if only he had another friend, a strong one who could help him against the young girl, who was slowly turning into a really sadistic princess.

It seemed like if his prayers were answered, not that he knew about it at that time because in that moment Fire Lord Ozai walked into the hall with the Fire Princess Ursa at his side, his face was hard and his eyes were dangerous, just like every other day.

"Brother, what is the occasion?" Ozai simply glanced at him before he did a movement with his hand and two guards got into the hall with a small black haired girl with a green dress between them; she was nine years old it seemed, also her clothes were rather expensive from the Earth Kingdom; Iroh was inexpressive but inside he was wondering what was going on.

"Zuko" he said in a harsh voice while the boy got in front of him "her name is Toph" he said signaling to the girl behind him; Iroh saw her face, and although she was young she had all the signals that she could be rather pretty in a couple of years, but she seemed tired maybe even bored; looking closer he saw that her eyes were fogged, she was blind, and she wasn't wearing shoes either "she is the daughter of the Bei Fong of the earth Kingdom" Iroh was now surprised, the Bei Fong had a daughter? Why he didn't know that? "She is your fiancée from now on" he said without emotion before both kids went into shock due to his words.

"What?" both said.

"Wait a minute! I never said I was okay with this!" the small girl said showing off some courage, after all she was talking with the Fire Lord.

"Your parents took you here; you are a gift, so you'll do what you are told" Ozai said not really paying attention to the girl.

"What do you think I am? A table? I'm not going to marry!"

"That's my line! I'm not going to marry someone with so little class like you!" Iroh rolled his eyes at the prospect of fighting that was starting.

"What do you mean with that?" said Toph getting angry while Zuko got really close to the earth due to her bending; besides the surprise of seeing such an advanced move from such a young girl Iroh knew that maybe that's what Zuko needed.


	45. Night

_Night was the first drabble in the timeline of the series, something inside the second season after the Ghost Town fight, now we can see that Toph joined the GAang like usual but with other secrets much more dangerous than before, she also takes care of Uncle and they travel with him now that Zuko trusts a little bit more in the group._

_The separation anxiety between those two can be palpable, they are just too proud and hardheaded to admit they miss each other and they are at one step to break from the lack of contact after that time, remember that Zuko in this world has been affected by Toph's spirit and demeanor is a little bit more civil at least._

Disclaimer: See 01

45: Night (Betrothed Arc 3 of 7)

"How is he?" Zuko said in a whisper at the other girl; the complete darkness of the night was surrounding them; for one of them darkness was always present, for the other it was more a constant feeling.

"He is alright, he is recovering really quickly; Sugar Queen's abilities come in handy from now and then" Toph said remembering the waterbender and her cure abilities, thankfully they were extremely helpful to their uncle Iroh, the injury from the last attack of Azula wasn't that severe but it made both of them miss a bit of their hearts; Toph and Zuko were rather cool, distant to each other without realizing, their voices weren't wavering anymore even though there was still a very big barrier between them.

Toph didn't have to see that Zuko was still hurting from when Toph abandoned him joining Aang and his group and the feeling also was present in Toph, a deep guilt that was always present, she wasn't sure if Zuko would ever forgive her and Toph wasn't sure if she wanted to be forgiven, at that idea Toph berated herself mentally for being so stupid for thinking things like that.

She knew she shouldn't be feeling depressed, they had more important things to care for, just like her favorite grown-up, her unofficial uncle Iroh, although a little voice in her head that she always tried to ignore since she started to grow up as a girl said that once she married Zuko he would be her real uncle.

"Sugar Queen?" Zuko asked.

"Katara" said the smaller one as if it was an understatement.

"Oh" Zuko never really understood the mania of Toph of giving nicknames to everyone, but he got to understood something, the difference of normal nicknames, 'friends' nicknames, and the nicknames she gave to people she didn't like, just like how she used to call 'your royal grouchiness' to Azula, she now changed the last word for bitchiness.

"You know… I think she has a crush on you" she said with a smirk in her face.

"The waterbender? That's… interesting" he said; so far the relationship between the blind bender and the prince with the scar had been rather awkward, specially after Toph decided to travel with Aang leaving Zuko behind, or at least that's how both felt, and Toph wasn't used with the guilty feeling, after all he was her first real friend she ever had; someday they would have to talk about it "have you… you know… told them about…"

"About my past in the Fire Nation? No, is not an easy topic to bring around a campfire, they also don't know about the whole fiancée thing yet" Toph said not knowing what else to say, she had felt so… lonely lately, there was something missing; she could annoy and hit both Sokka and Aang around but there was something that wasn't right about it, it didn't have the same feeling like when she was with Zuko, but she didn't know how to call it.

"Take… take care of him, you'll probably protect him from Azula better than me" he said not knowing what else to say, and he caught his hand at time, unconsciously he was going to touch her face but quickly retracted his arm and jumped into the tree disappearing into the night; Toph sighed feeling once again the coldness; she still had time to think about the future, but first she had to help the Avatar to master Earth and help him defeat the Fire Nation, then, why she felt like she wasn't in the right place? Why she longed to be somewhere else? Somewhere… with more heat.


	46. Discover

_Discover is the number 4 in the seven part arc known as betrothed, one of the fan favorites, and also one of my own too, it let me work a long time in a very AU environment that very few people have gone into, that is that Zuko and Toph have been together (although not exactly in the sense we want)._

_It gets to the question of how close those two would have grown, we saw that in the few weeks that those two were together they grew so fast it was amazing, so it gives us a sense of imagination to see those two together more time, this was my answer to that question and to the what would those two if the another was in grave danger or if they believed that something bad happened, like death._

Disclaimer: See 01

46: Discover (Betrothal Arc 4 of 7)

Azula smirked seeing the teenagers in front of her, none of them where at her level, none of them could defeat her, not even the Avatar, they were going to fall at her feet, but then the smirk disappeared being replaced by a frown.

"You" she said in a really dangerous voice that made Sokka flinch and almost hide behind Aang, even Mai and Ty Lee were surprised by it "so this is the place where you were hiding, seems you have the same taste in losers you always had Toph" she said making Toph smirk, she always liked to make Azula angry, because then it was so easy to defeat her when they were younger, but now it was more dangerous, she was stronger now after all, not to mention completely nuts and fully psychopath.

"Do you know each other?" Katara asked for everyone in the group while Iroh sighed; he knew that since that time when Azula injured him with the flame in the ghost town that something like this was going to happen, after all that time Azula didn't see Toph in the confusion of the battle.

"Something like that" Toph said evasively, she didn't want to give the whole story, but Azula, being the sadistic bitch she was, had other plans.

"Know her? We lived in the Fire Nation palace after all" she said looking the surprised faces of the avatar and his friends.

"You… you what? Are you from the Fire Nation?" Sokka screamed in a mix of anger and surprise.

"Is not like if it was my decision, I was born in the Earth Kingdom but my stupid parents made me live in the Fire Nation like if I was some kind of gift" she said remembering the day when she met the prince, how they started to fight and become good friends once she understood his life, that's why she was the only one who never said a bad thing about him to the group when Sokka started talking about the whole travel to the north water tribe and the chasing; she knew from first hand the fears and self-doubts of the prince.

"Didn't you all know? My brother and she were betrothed" Azula said making Katara's eyes open wide and look at Toph like if she have been betrayed.

"Why? Why you never told me?" the voice was so clear, even for Aang, her feelings were naked, and both boys understood her, just like another black haired girl in Azula's group.

"What was I supposed to say? Oh, Katara, by the way, do you remember that guy you like? Well, he is my fiancé, isn't that great? They never asked for our opinion, so there's nothing between us!" Toph was lying, they knew it, but Azula haven't finished.

"Well, it is a shame, because there won't be any wedding now" she said with an insane grin in her face while she threw up to the ground two swords making Toph stood rooted in her place, her mouth hanging open in shock and in the next second she was boiling in anger, with her abilities she 'saw' both swords, they were two Dao, the swords of Zuko.

"You… you… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ZUKO!" what came after that was an explosion of earth against Azula and her companions, both Sokka and Aang were completely terrified now, and the only ones in the fight were Katara, Toph and the other girls.

"Why you had to be the one to be betrothed to Zuko?" they heard Mai said which made Sokka go into his own little stupid moment.

"Is every girl in love with him?" Sokka said never realizing how popular the prince was with women.

"Well, be glad he doesn't know Suki… right?" both guys simply let the questions for later, right now they needed to know what really happened to Zuko.


	47. Lucky

_That whole lucky to be born thing is unforgivable, and we have to agreed to it, he was lucky to be born in that age, to meet real friends, to see the things that happened in the world, to stop the war, but Azula wasn't exactly born lucky, look at what happened to her, all the luck in the world can't save you from yourself._

_We all know that Mai and Ty Lee betrayed Azula, but maybe this time they were a little bit late for that and someone paid the price in this world, it also shows the Kyoshi warriors and the bit of fun this arc had._

Disclaimer: See 01

47: Lucky (Betrothed arc 5 of 7)

"I believe those are mine" they heard a voice coming from the top of a tree before a red fire arrow passed through the air to intercept an arrow that was directed at Toph.

"You idiot" was the only thing she could say trying not to get too emotional after hearing his voice; for days she had feared the worst, she had though she had lose him forever, and that made her heart clench painfully; maybe she didn't need to see the naked torso of Zuko with bandages around to know how hurt he was, his own footsteps and the echo of his heartbeat made her feel even more protective and scared of what had happen to his fian… friend, but at least that way her pride was saved from blushing like Katara… and Suki, and some other Kioshi warriors making Sokka even more angry at the banished prince.

Zuko simply smiled at the surprised face of his sister, uncle and the rest of acquaintances seeing him alive but he went directly at the blind girl placing his hands on her shoulders for one second and then he grabbed the twin Dao strapped at her back.

"How can you be alive? There was no pulse in your body!" Azula said behind clenched teeth, her face was contorted in anger; it was such a scary expression, one that didn't affect Zuko or Toph.

"I guess I had luck… father was right" Zuko said using his firebending even though his body still hurt.

"In what? That you are a disgrace?"

"No… that I'm lucky to be born" then his swords conducted the fire making them such a magnificent sight making the fire soldiers take a step back, now they didn't know which of the siblings was scarier.

"Don't make me laugh, you are trapped, all your friends are surrounded, there's no way for you to win, like always" but Zuko simply shook his head.

"You are wrong there, you're the one who is trapped" he said before Azula felt one of Ty Lee's fingers on her neck making her whole body numb, she then turned around, the surprise in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but being with Zuko is even more fun... and that was also for Mai" the pink clothed girl said shrugging her shoulders before Azula lost consciousness.

The soldiers then simply went into their knees saluting the real heir, before Zuko's body finally came to the limit needing to hold onto Toph's shoulder to not fall to the ground; both teenagers stood in the middle of the Kyoshi Island while the injured fighters were being healed by the few waterbenders who came to help them.

"I…" Toph started, not knowing very well what to say.

"Me too Toph" he simply said while both stood in a hug letting the stress of the battle disappear in the arms of the other.


	48. You

_I'll be sincere, it terrifies me the idea of a jealous Toph, things will get rough, literally considering how powerful the little girl is, try to picture that image in your face and get to the very gruesome ending, that's not pretty, right? But anyway, that image is also too strong not to write it and that's how this part was born, an almost final step in this arc._

Disclaimer: See 01

48: You (Betrothed Arc 6 of 7)

Toph started to breathe while returning to her bending practice with Twinkletoes in the now once again beautiful garden in Iroh and Zuko's home better known as the Fire Nation palace; she tried to find her balance while getting into her stance to begin a little spar with the Avatar, she spread her legs in a wider stance feeling the solid Earth at her feet and the immovable force they represented.

"Would you like a cup of tea prince Zuko?" she heard the voice coated with sweetness that made Toph clench her teeth and rise the earth stronger and faster than she and Aang were expecting sending the bald little guy across the garden dazzled.

Sokka and Katara sighed once again, the older sibling maybe wasn't really sure what was going on, but he had seen things were getting weirder and weirder in the palace a couple of days ago when he, his sister, Aang, Suki and two of the Kioshi warriors went to visit the Fire Nation, he also didn't understand why three of the Kioshi Warriors decided to stay in the palace like special guards from the Earth Kingdom once the war was over.

While the idiot of her brother didn't understand, Katara knew very well why Toph was acting like that, she was the same after all, and seeing those shameless girls fawning over the prince was not really funny and was getting into her nerves; it was okay with her, she had already forgot her crush on the prince (yeah, right) so that almost-open war between the Kioshi warriors (including Suki much to the dismay of Sokka) and Toph, who was the 'reluctant' fiancée, was getting scary.

While the water siblings were in those thoughts Zuko gulped down the saliva on his mouth loudly after seeing the deadly glare of Toph that somehow he knew was directed at him; since that time that Ty Lee double crossed Azula he had seen that the Kioshi warriors were treating him different from the other guys in the group; he was far from stupid, but he just couldn't believe it, specially how Toph was reacting to all of that; if he didn't know her well he could say she was acting… jealous, and that was scary by itself.

While the siblings were looking if Aang was still alive after that attack Toph went into the palace passing at one side of Zuko and the Kioshi warrior.

"Eh, Toph, can I talk with you?" Zuko said raising his hand even though it was a really useless thing to do; Toph only turned around and Zuko knew that if looks could kill he could have been turned into simple ashes at that right moment.

"Oh, but I don't want to interrupt you and your little GIRLFRIEND" she said and once again turned around walking away leaving him behind; why did life had to be like that?

Iroh couldn't do a thing except laugh at the luck of his nephew with the ladies.


	49. Adiós

_Adios, which in Spanish means goodbye, is the last part of the Betrothal arc and is in fact before the first part chronologically, slightly pictured after watching Gladiator by the 27 time on TV, I loved that line at the end, how one needs to finish everything in this world before going to where your family and loved ones are, that's how I picture at the end._

_The life of banishment marked Zuko and I don't know how well he is going to adjust again to a life of royalty, I still think there are several 'fieldtrips' and adventures waiting for Sparky out there, and who better to accompany him than a certain blind bandit?_

Disclaimer: See 01

49: Adiós (Betrothal Arc part 7 of 7)

Zuko stood watching the tomb in front of him for some time; he had been really busy with the Fire Nation council and only wanted to be alone for a while, especially to come here, the graveyard, a place he didn't like so much but he went there from time to time to visit the tomb of his mother… and also a new tomb that was placed close to the one of the Fire Princess; this one represented something entirely different to the one of his mother, it was after all an old friend of his.

Mai attacked Azula when she tried to kill him after the torture, but in the process she felt under the flames of his younger sister, all for him, just for him; he had been so blind, he never saw it, not even when he was younger… no, he had to be sincere now, he knew all about that crush Mai had but decided not to see, after all he was already betrothed to another girl and now it was too late, even for a last talk, he wasn't the same, there was someone on his mind, a feeling that made him feel confused and happy at the same time.

"I'm sorry Mai, but my heart is pointing in another direction, one I never though it was possible when I was younger, but I will always treasure your memory; now rest, because we'll see each other again, but not yet, I still have a travel to finish" he said holding a traveling bag on his shoulders, his clothes were the same from where he was a fugitive in the Earth Kingdom, gone were the red robes with gold of the royalty; Zuko knew that his uncle would understand better from all of them, he needed to know something, besides, he was lost in the court, it didn't feel like home, not anymore, it was time for him to go.

His guards knew it, the Kioshi warriors knew it and didn't have a thing to say, they respected him, maybe they were a bit sad, but they wished him a safe travel before going out of his room while he was preparing his bag.

Zuko sighed one last time glancing back to the Fire Nation palace's torch lights illuminating the night, the beautiful white moon up in the sky watching over them and he turned around running from it; from most part of his life he had felt alone in the world, even more when one by one the people who cared for him left him behind, his mother, his cousin, the blind bender who was always in his thoughts.

He closed his eyes for a second while sprinting to the docks, in it was an already prepared small boat waiting for him; it was big enough that two people could live more than comfortable inside but that was it.

Zuko didn't know anymore what was the meaning of home, he didn't have a place where he felt he belonged now; he had wanted to come back to the Fire Nation but the dream had faded when reality got in the way; he didn't feel alright there, the only place he could call home was the exile, the place from where he learned the most, where he grew up so painfully, the place where he learned who was his real family, his real friends, his real destiny, the one who was already accomplished, now they didn't need him; from the begging he had been a simple dot in the travel and the war, always in the shadow of the Avatar and he didn't care anymore; maybe he had the attention of more than one lady, just like Suki much to the displease of Sokka, but that wasn't what he wanted, and that was the problem, he didn't know exactly what he wanted now.

Life had changed so much, especially he; Zuko wanted to go back to the place where he learned the most, back into the sea and Earth Kingdom, this time alone; his thoughts had to be interrupted when a rock appeared in his way and had to stop and avoid the now tall rock; there was only one person who could have done that, so he turned around to see a figure running behind him; the bun and the ragged clothes were a give away for him; Toph was breathing through her mouth, she was sweating in exhaustion, after all he had been using quite an speed so it was not a surprise for him to see her like that since it was Zuko the one who had the most stamina of the two.

"What… were you doing?" she said recovering a bit her breath.

"I think that's pretty obvious" said Zuko standing up and wanting to go to the ship just before a rock attacked him placing itself in front of Zuko.

"If you think you are simply running away like that I have some news for you" Toph said making Zuko roll his eyes waiting the admonishing of the petite girl "you are crazy if you think you're going alone now" she said grinning while Zuko stood shocked at her words.

"What did… hey!" he only could say before he felt himself being dragged by the hand by Toph who was running to the docks who were visible now, it was very close, but Zuko wasn't paying attention to that but to something else in his past, something so much alike.

He was thirteen at the time, running through the halls of the Fire Nation palace being dragged by a small young blind girl in red robes, she was holding him by the hand but he wasn't really happy; around them it was clear the light of the afternoon through the windows.

"What the heck do you think you are doing crazy brat?"

"Shut up, I'm making you a favor you know?"

"A favor? How it is being tugged around a favor?" Asked Zuko losing the little patience he had.

"I don't like playing with the royal grouchiness" she said knowing Zuko that she was referring to his sister "besides, is not like you like to be with her too much, so I'm making you a favor of going somewhere else" she said before they arrived to another beautiful garden in the palace; the last thing he remembered from that day was the small face of the one who was supposed to be his fiancée with a cute grin while her usually blank eyes seemed to shine.

Zuko smiled seeing a somehow similar situation happening at the middle of the night and couldn't avoid smiling running faster so he could bend over and take Toph in one move.

"Hey! Let me down!" Toph said after realizing that Zuko was carrying her bride style while running.

"Sorry to tell you this, but you cannot see when something is floating in the water, so how did you expect to find the boat?" Zuko smiled a little more when two small red marks appeared in Toph's face, in his opinion she looked cute like that and then he jumped over the docks making Toph scream due to the surprise before landing perfectly in the boat letting Toph stand on her own feet before receiving a punch on his shoulder.

"That was for doing that without my permission!" she said pissed off; Zuko stood looking at her for some seconds before letting the boat free; he already felt at home with her at his side.


	50. Love

_Love is the continuation of one of the most loved drabbles in this series, Noise, it also represents the number 50 drabble, the very middle point in the whole hundred works needed to finish this thing._

_For me Love represented a huge accomplishment, take in consideration that most of my works are one shots, I work much better with them than with a long fic, that's why I thought, maybe I'm not that bad; a writer few times really think he or she is good, we are constantly assaulted with self-doubts about our works that's why Love meant a lot._

_I really love to work with Katara and Toph, both have such a different view about the world (pun definitely not intended) and most of the time they clash but also maintain a very tight relationship considering they are the two girls, until Suki reappeared, but this two look like older/younger sister at times and at other mother and daughter, a very complex relationship that wouldn't have flourished without the war._

Disclaimer: See 01

50: Love

Toph growled once again, she really wanted to make the source of her annoyance go away, but sadly the way she knew how to it was too dangerous to do with her best female friend that was Katara.

She hated the fact that she had been discovered in a rather… compromising position by the worst person which was Sokka; she smiled knowing that at least he was even more ashamed and traumatized than the two lovers.

But really, why it had to happen to her? It was true that she never learned to be less… vocal in those moments, but they have had a lot of bad luck, now Sugar Queen was asking questions about her relationship since yesterday and it was getting on her nerves.

"Alright, alright, would you please shut up? I'm getting into my limit of patience for this day" Toph said crossing her arms under her 'a little under the average' breasts, being an earth bender she had to train and burn a lot of fat, and from all places of her body it seemed although considering how Zuko reacted with them he didn't mind the size.

"Not until you answer my question" Katara said feeling like she finally had the upper hand on Toph.

"Which one? I remember at least seven of your questions since yesterday"

"What do you feel about Zuko?"

"That's easy, he…"

"No… I want the truth; don't give me your generic answer, what do you feel for him? Is he a simple friend with benefits or what?" Toph tilted at one side her head knowing that the other girl was right, she was about to say something false, but if she wanted to know the truth she was going to have it.

"Do you know what I feel? I feel that he is an idiot, over-dramatic, angsty boy who gets into my nerves every day, but who is also fun to tease; now, must of that you have heard it before; what you don't know is that he makes me feel really good, and I'm not talking about the bed; he is the only one who can stand up against me, never backing up when I attack him, he never whines when we spar, and that's what I like about him, he is as hardheaded as me, but knows when I like a compliment or something similar, he is always surprising me with things like that, and it makes me feel like I am a girl"

"Wow… that's great" said Katara with a smile in her face finally getting to know more about her friend.

"Of course, I didn't got to love him until later, that day in his room was really fun, although my thighs were hurting worst than any training I ever had, the first time is fun but it hurts a lot" she started to say making Katara get as red as the flag of the Fire Nation in the room, why Toph had to be always like that? "But I think I love the size of his…"

"TOPH!" Katara screamed embarrassed and even redder if that was possible, in front of her Toph grinned widely in her usual way.

"What? I was going to say his private room close to the garden of his mother, is like a separate house, with different rooms in it, I like to spend time there talking with him; what did you though I was going to say?" she said arching an eyebrow making Katara grunt in shame and annoyance; someday, someday she was going to beat Toph at her own game.


	51. Numb

_Like usual with me, just after having a fun or fluffy fic I suddenly attack with a very improper drabble, or one that subtly deeps into the water of angst or drama; an almost perfect example will be Numb._

_Come to life after thinking a little, what if the GAang didn't exactly opened their arms to our moody prince? What if they thought everything was alright at the end? They are not exactly good at psychology (neither am I that's for sure), but the idea of a more frozen Zuko appeared, one that is at the end numb, his feelings simply went unused for so long, felt so lonely that at the end he blocked them, he left them frozen, his heart is unable to open to his friends, that how Numb was born._

Disclaimer: See 01

51: Numb

Since I could remember, darkness has been around me.

My bending lets me bring light but is only temporary, because I don't feel anything from it except danger and pain, because the memories that my fire brings are only the ones I don't like; my scar, the death of my family… all my family.

I was the fourth element in the group, but it only made me feel even more alone and lost; I felt and saw what they though of me; I never felt like I belonged in that group, even more because I felt I was being forced to go with them respecting the last words of my uncle.

I was an outcast anywhere, in my nation, in the group I was traveling, all the places I was going, there was no home, no place to return to; and only because the Avatar asked me is that I stayed in the Fire Nation as the new Fire Lord; but something was happening inside of me, I was losing something.

First was the news of the Avatar marrying the waterbender and nothing came from me; at first I though it was maybe because I didn't see them as my friends but later I learned that it wasn't that, I felt happy, I was so… numb… there was no other way to explain it.

I guess I finally realized that when Toph, Aang and Katara came to visit to the Fire Nation; I greeted them and they talked about their lives and what they have been doing for those 5 years, then Toph said something, a joke, and all of them laughed, except me, then she turned around and said something about me not having a sense of humor; I could see behind it, she wanted me to be angry, annoyed, or anything similar, but I didn't feel a thing.

Neither of them saw it, just like I though, and then Aang and Katara went back to the South Pole, only Toph decided to stay and continue her travels alone after living another couple of days in the palace.

"Do you all really despise me that much?" I asked to Toph while she turned around to 'see' me after her usual afternoon training, my face as blank as everyday.

"… if it was the younger you I would have told you to stop being so damn moody… but I don't know anymore with you; I guess we weren't really ready to have you in our group, after the whole cave thing and how Katara and Sokka took it, especially Sugar Queen, things weren't precisely easy; I guess we never really got you into the whole group thing, leaving you outside the circle without noticing it" she said with a serious voice, none of the usual playful tone of voice was present.

"How it would have been? To have you guys as friends?" I said while seating in the garden fields of the palace.

"It would have been… nice" Toph said being for once a rather calm girl, I guess my whole perpetual cold behavior tended to expand to others from time to time, then I felt her hand on my chest were my heart was; in the past it would have been something shocking, making me stand up in a jump and start screaming to the girl, but now, it was something without importance "I'm really late, right?"

"For what?"

"To unfreeze your heart… I'm too late now… isn't it?"

"I don't know anymore, I just don't know" I said before Toph leaned against me; I stood there wondering not about the past, but the future.


	52. Tea

_Tea, oh tea, something we immediately link with good old Iroh and his advices, but for this time it has nothing to do with him, well almost nothing, all of the fault can be placed upon Katara and not asking what exactly the beverages you give to two fighting teenagers have, and it comes to a very, very steamy truce and way beyond that._

_Probably the first time I inserted Ty Lee in a more mayor role besides the Betrothal arc, although not the last in fact._

Disclaimer: See 01

52: Tea

Zuko understood that Katara was .?docid=19265942ays like that, like a beacon of sugar, in the words of the annoying small bender in front of him.

But to do this to him? The prince of the Fire Nation? This was outrageous! There was no way in hell he was going to stay in that room with Toph to talk and finally put an end to the whole little war of curses, glares and several other actions between the almost Fire Lord and the prodigy earth bender; right now, after a month or so of constantly screaming at each other, both participant of the grudge didn't remember why exactly it started, but both were a severe case of hard-headedness and pride; another reason why Katara had forced them (with the help of Fire Lord Iroh of course, how else he would have been convinced so quickly) to spend at least an hour to talk about their problems; Zuko left that for pairings not for him and Toph.

He also hated the fact that Katara served them a cup of tea, she said she found it already made so maybe it was idea of Iroh, typical of his uncle.

"Why do I have to be in here with you?" Toph said almost spitting the last word while taking a sip of her tea, she absentminded felt the small difference in flavor, but it tasted good, not like the quality of Iroh's famous tea, but it had a certain sweet taste that it wasn't unpleasant.

"I should be the one saying that, you are a constant headache" Zuko said taking his tea in one quick gulp before slamming the cup in the table between the two which made Toph also finish quickly her own tea glaring daggers at the fire princess.

"Oh, don't worry, once we are out of here I'll give you more pain" she said starting to feel kind of weird, why suddenly the room had turned hot? It was true they were in the Fire Nation, but even then the palace was only a little warm.

"Wish you could midget, maybe you could defeat the avatar, but you won't be able to last a minute with me" she knew Zuko was bluffing, after ten years of knowing each other they got to know their mutual weakness and in relationship of power and ability they were pretty much matched with each other, so why she suddenly felt an strange shiver pass through her body when she heard his voice? That wasn't exactly normal, and then his smell had turned kind of… musky… and between… her… legs… nope, she wasn't feeling that, she wasn't fee… she suddenly grinned making Zuko feel really nervous, he somehow felt like a small animal in front of a predator and he wasn't capable of doing much before Toph jumped on top of him and started to rip off his and her clothes.

Ty Lee wasn't usually angry, she never got angry, she was constantly bubbly like her best friend Mai said once, but even she had her limit, especially about Sokka and his whole indecision about his love competition situation; he wasn't the one in the contest, he was the prize, Ty Lee said to herself remembering once again her oath of defeating Suki in that little love war.

Her special mixture was supposed to make her the winner; she made it and mixed it within the cup, but when she went to look for it at the royal kitchen it had disappeared.

"Katara" she said in her usual carefree voice.

"Yes?" Katara said stopping for a second her bending practice.

"Did you saw two cups of tea that were in the kitchen a little earlier?"

"Yes… wait, you mean Iroh didn't make them?" Katara asked being somehow nervous.

"Of course not, they were made by me; to whom you gave the blue cup?" Ty Lee asked right now a little worried now.

"Well… to Toph, I gave the red one to Zuko, why?" Katara asked not knowing what she had done; Ty Lee simply laughed a bit at that although to Katara it seemed like a nervous laugh.

"Oh, for nothing, but I recommend you not getting close to those two for about an hour or so" Ty Lee said jumping away from Katara while this one didn't really understand the words of the athletic fighter; besides, Katara didn't really need to know that the blue cup had a weird mix that acted like an inhibitor with a very small aphrodisiac side-effect.


	53. Sign

_For Sign I once again use Sokka as the catalyst of sorts for everything to start, it wasn't that hard, I wanted to do some drabble with romance and fluff but with Toph not really knowing what is going on exactly, I also know that everything that will be placed on Toph (specially metal or stone) she will detect immediately but work with me, I'm using my powers as a writer (which we all know we writers have a lot of power creating worlds) and this was the final result, another romantic, slightly fluffy, funny in its own way, it has become so much like me this form of writing._

Disclaimer: See 01

53: Sign

Toph wasn't really the girl who loved parties, for her it only meant that people was getting fun all around her, more than anything she hated royal parties since it meant she was forced to wear girly clothes, use make –up and put on shoes, thankfully it was in the Fire Nation so she only needed the first of the three annoyances; and one last point in her list was that she needed to dance too, of course that didn't mean she was going to dance with someone

The only time she said yes anyway, and it had surprised her, was when Zuko asked her if she could dance with him, of course, being Zuko who he was that was extremely weird, especially with the way he was holding her by the waist, but something in it made her smile; it was the first time somebody had touched her like that besides Sokka, but she didn't want to go into those memories, remembering how one day he told her he liked her and the next he decided he liked Suki better still hurt; the beating she had giving him after that was more than enough to let behind the anger but it had left her somehow marked, so it was somehow a good feeling.

It was also slightly embarrassing after the first dance because the second came and then the third and by then they were dancing like if they were a pair of lovers or something like that, they gave even more that image by the way Toph had her head leaning against Zuko; listening his heartbeats was so relaxing and somehow hypnotic.

Finally they finished the dance and the party in honor of the Avatar and his group was over, it was pretty late; how long had they been dancing anyway? She didn't know very well, she lost count after the sixth somehow.

"Ah, Toph" she listened Katara's voice at one side of her.

"Yes?"

"Did you and Zuko…"

"Did I and Zuko what?" Toph asked a little annoyed motioning with her hand to continue the sentence; she wanted to go to sleep already.

"Oh, nothing" she said with a small nervous laugh, but Toph simply shrugged walking to her room… and why suddenly people were making a bow to her while walking?

Katara simply sighed, she needed to talk with Zuko tomorrow about his… choice; after all, Toph was using a Fire Nation symbol clip in her headband, if she had listened to Iroh, that was only used when the Fire Lord had chosen a bride, but by the looks of it Toph still didn't know it… oh well, she was going to find out sooner or later.


	54. Water

_Water represents homage of sorts for the great fanfics 'Just the Girl' by the writer Hotspur which gave me so many laughs due to these two lovebirds interactions, also a new look into the 'is it really necessary the Avatar?' question that plagues me so many times._

_When I try to do some interaction I tend to let the dialogue due all the explanation and I find that is sometimes funnier just like in this case._

Disclaimer: See 01

54: Water

"Oh, no, you won't make me do it!" Toph said seeing (figuratively speaking of course) the situation at hand; is not that it was a rather risky situation, but it wasn't one of her favorite things in her life.

"Just do it, is not like if you will die anyway"

"That's because you are not me!" Zuko had to take a deep breath to regain some bit of patience of his usually low limit.

"Come on! Don't start acting like the brat you are! How can you be so together in training and be like a little frightened kid the next?" Zuko said knowing that it was going to make Toph angry and still he didn't even care, the situation in front of them was more important.

"Hey! And that comes from the guy who is constantly sulking? Geez, I never though you could be that hypocritical princess!"

"Well, maybe I'm like that, but at least I'm not afraid of water!"

"I'm not afraid!"

"…Then why are you gripping my arm like that?" Zuko said looking at the petite bender who was right now holding onto him like if her life depended on it.

"Well… because…" Toph stood silent while Zuko only furrowed his eyebrows in a glare even though Toph couldn't see it.

"Is not like if water will be deadly to you, besides, you need a bath!" Zuko said holding Toph by the waist and holding her up enticing a scream from Toph before jumping into the small river getting them completely drenched.

Toph walked to the shallow part of the river while her now free hair felt into her face obscuring her eyes, although it didn't make a difference.

"You! How you dare do something like that!" then she jumped onto Zuko who was scrunching his clothes to take the extra water from them and could only hold up his arms while both once again felt into the river; Iroh simply chuckled a bit at the two youngsters' antics while making some tea; he knew that those two were starting to warm up to the other and where now good friends.

He started to wonder what could happen to those two once they grew up, maybe he will try to do some matchmaking in the future, after all, an old man needs to find something in which to spend some time to don't get bored, right?


	55. Laughter

_Laughter is another part in the Family Arc, one of the largest Arcs in this series; one I first started this specific Arc I wanted to present the ups and downs for these two benders in the continuous hazardous task of being parents and their own views of what a parents is, their own little demons in the way and how they try to live without doing what their parents did._

_It can sound easy but is something these two had to live from their birth and it can sometimes give nightmares to think you can do the same mistakes your parents did, you have to know hen to intervene and when to let things take their own course, probably that's why I love so much the Family Arc._

Disclaimer: See 01

55: Laughter

"I just… I just"

"You just what?" Pan said with an smirk in her face that made her look a lot like her mother, if she had green eyes she would have been identical to Toph when she was younger, but the golden eyes were a real give-away of the father; in front of her Ming Yun simply scowled at his younger sister (by less than half an hour).

"You're just a show-off" he said; a few minutes ago he had been trying to do a simple kata, because he discovered that if one wanted to become stronger first one had to learn the basics until they came natural so he could learn the more advanced moves, but his sister had picked up earthbending so easily compared to his firebending, it seemed like it was a simple game with her, and she loved to rub it in his face, even though most of the time it was incidental, but now that they were ten years old she was starting to enjoy doing that kind of things.

"So what? You know I'm good" Pan said making a cutely smile in the complete opposite of their mother's grin which was sometimes scary, especially when she and their father were in one of their fights.

"Well, you are good, I can't deny it, but you are not invincible, you have a mayor weak point" he said with a solemn aura around him while Pan cocked her head to one side while frowning.

"Weak point?" Ming simply nodded before tackling his sister initiating the most horrible torture of all times.

"Tickling attack!" he said while he started to tickle his twin sister's sides making Pan start to laugh while she was moving her arms around like a hummingbird.

"HAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAH! PLEASE! HAHAHAHA! I GIVE UP!" Pan started to scream at the relentless attack of her brother before Jang finished his attack; one was catching her breath, the other had a smug grin in his face while they were resting lying in the grass of the garden; then both brothers looked at each other and like one started to laugh.

Fire Lord Zuko at first didn't know if to intervene at the beginning of their little argument or to watch how it developed; memories of the past came back to him remembering his sister when they were young, how he always felt inferior to her in everything and he didn't want to make his son feel that; but when he started to tickle his sister and the way everything ended he couldn't do a thing but to smile in true happiness at the relationship of the twins; that's when he felt a pair of arms encircle him by the waist.

"Told you they were okay" he heard his wife say before turning around and hug her; both of them had their own personal demons with families; when they knew about Toph's pregnancy both were excited but also terrified; both made the promise of never doing what their parents did "they are truly brother and sister" Toph said feeling one of Zuko's hand against her belly feeling the roundness of their next child; both of them had never felt this happy before.


	56. Bring

_For 56 I wasn't exactly sure of what to write, I had no exact idea of what argument use of my own list, I was lost, that's when I was listening to my huge music library and I cake to this song, Bring Down Jericho, a WWE music theme for Chris Jericho, a hard rock one that brought the image of a much more confident prince, accompanied by our lovely earthbender, and it was such a powerful idea that I started writing._

_If you see these three drabbles have the full name when you place them together._

Disclaimer: See 01

56: Bring

It was the time, it was the fight when the future was going to be decided; it was the moment of truth for Aang and the rest of his group.

Sadly, it wasn't going the way they thought it would.

It was fairly simple, after Azula's lightning Aang couldn't wake up the full power of the Avatar, and the sadistic princess knew that, that's why she made Mai and Ty Lee attack Katara, of course, several guards were keeping the young wolf-tailed warrior busy; once Aang started to get angry after he saw the blood coming from Katara's arm he was ready to summon his power, too bad it went the exact way Azula was waiting for, after all the Avatar wasn't really a good fighter, not a great mind compared to Azula, he had power but it was too sentimental and that's why once again Aang went down against her lightning bending.

"It's not like if I hate you, but sadly, you are too dangerous to keep you like my pet" Azula said ready to plunge her hand on the fallen boy's chest while this couldn't move, paralyzed after the electric shock, he could barely stay awake.

But before she could give the final attack the wall behind her exploded in an array of debris that send her several feet away, thankfully there was no damage on Aang since it was Azula the one who took most of the damage.

"T-Toph!" Katara said looking at the hole in the wall expecting to see at any second the small frame of the blind bender; they had been worried about her once she disappeared two weeks ago, the same day when they heard that Zuko's uncle had been freed by a masked man; neither of them needed to know the name, they already knew who was the man, but they had also been shocked to find that Zuko had disappeared as well from Azula's side, although it wasn't quite a surprise for Aang in fact.

But instead of the petite girl, what walked inside the hole was none other than the banished prince of the Fire Nation with a huge smirk on his face.

"Geez, you could have simply walked through the door" an annoyed voice said from behind him; Katara stood confused seeing Sokka go into the room and bend over the fallen avatar.

"Hello, little sister" he said while the four girls in the room stood amazed, not about if he changed physically, no, he was the same than before just with slightly longer hair, but he had an aura of confidence that none of them remembered before, in that moment the doors of the Earth Palace of Ba Sing Se were opened, or better said, almost destroyed by the sudden force slamming against them that they went out of their hinges, but it was somehow comical to see such a little girl in the middle of that destruction.

"Knock-knock! Come on Zu-zu, where are your manners?" Toph said with a similar smirk in her face, since when they had been that… friendly? Katara didn't remember if they even knew each other "but at least it was good to see you waited so I could have some fun with them" Toph said before Zuko snorted walking in the direction of Azula, his eyes blazing with sheer power and anger.

"Whatever, but little sister… is time to bring the walls down!" he said letting out a war cry and leap onto his sister, his hands burning ready to finish it once and for all.


	57. Down

_Down being the second of the Jericho arc was a much more physical one that the others I already wrote for this Toko work, and for some reason I was quite surprised it came to this._

_I'm a big fan of Azula, she was quite unpredictable and very dangerous, it made what Zuko did like it was, a simple mission to retrieve the Avatar, Azula was a complete psycho in her ways to capture him or kill him, but Zuko had an advantage, he could find the Avatar without help; have you noticed that Azula has almost every kind of end? From being in a pair, getting killed, to this, what comes around goes around I suppose._

Disclaimer: See 01

57: Down

"Toph… how… but you… with…" Katara was in that moment too shocked to talk after she saw her friend in the company of the same person who betrayed her almost a month ago, how it was possible?

"Geez, could you please ask later? Like, when we finally kick the asses of these girls?" Toph said rising another stone wall stopping Mai's knives before Katara frost her to a wall; when they turned around they saw Sokka battling Ty Lee, and it was rather surprising to see Sokka still holding his own against the pink clothed girl.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Katara asked to Toph before this one smiled.

"Why? With some luck Ty Lee will disable his mouth too… alright, alright, we'll help him" even if she couldn't see the glare she could read her heartbeats.

Azula was surprised to see his brother fighting like that, somehow it seemed that he finally had grown a backbone and was attacking her with everything he had, and he was smart, he had always been, but now he was finally using his head in the fight; first he wasn't using too much steam in his attacks, he was using her own attacks but at his own style, not like her air style, he was firmly placed in the ground and sometimes he switched to an earth stance.

"What is it sister? No remarks? No laughter? You surprise me, usually you always say something to me" Zuko said before doing a back hand chop creating quickly a fire whip who almost got Azula's head; the worst thing now, Azula realized, was that she was fighting alone against a fighter who was strong, not as strong as her, but there was no back-up, even if she didn't need it.

"You have gotten stronger somehow brother, but even then you are a fool, you could have regained your honor, but you decided to help the fool of our uncle!" she said making a slide kick trying to make him fall but Zuko jumped backwards and went back into his stance.

"I already have my honor; she made me realize it, now, is time to put an end to this"

"What, are you going to kill me? You don't have what it takes for that" she said with a smirk in her face preparing her lightning while Zuko stood looking at her with a serious face, then she let the electric bolt fly towards her brother, but he simply struck the ground under them plugging his fingers and with his other hand he touched the lightning; Azula was waiting for the pain of scream but stood surprised when Zuko simply smirked before unplugging his fingers.

"You cannot electrocute earth little sister"

"That damn blind girl! She taught you that trick right? It doesn't matter, you cannot defeat me"

"I cannot defeat you due to your speed… and you're right, I cannot kill you, but I can return you the pain you've gave me and other people in this place" he said using his speed to attack his sister, but Azula jumped backwards, just like Zuko wanted "is time to bring down the walls!" he said grabbing Azula by the legs and slam her back to the earth; hooking his arms around Azula's legs he turned her around stepping over her at the same time, in that position he started to bend backwards hurting her legs and waist in the process; for Azula, that was starting to hurt, and the bad side, is that with the position she didn't have any leverage "you have always been faster, but now I'm stronger, and I'm going to take your speed… and your legs forever... this is... the walls of Jericho" Zuko said with a frightening cold voice before letting himself go backwards.

A sickening crack and a female scream of pain were heard by them while running to the place where Zuko and Azula were fighting.

"What was that?" Aang asked while Toph simply sighed.

"It was the fight finishing" once they stood inside the hall they were greeted with smoke, marks of fire and more importantly, with the sight of Zuko standing over the unconscious form of his sister.

"Is over" he said walking over them with a cold expression in his face, but it also seemed sad, like lamenting something.

"What… happened to Azula?" Katara said getting closer to the other girl, seeing the tears in her passed out face.

"I broke her waist and back, she will never walk again" Zuko said with Toph at his side before both started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a minute, you come here, act like if you were heroes and then you simply go away? What's going on with you?" Sokka asked to them, he knew those same questions were in the mind of his sister and the avatar.

"Is not the time to tell you guys, but I have my own path; this place is freed from Azula, we brought the walls down, but don't count on us always being with you"

"We have our own plans, we'll see you in the Fire Nation" Zuko said leaving a huge flame between them, and by the time it dissipated thanks to Katara both prince and bandit had disappeared, leaving them surprised and with more questions than answers.


	58. Jericho

_Be truthful, who wouldn't like to be in Katara's shoes at this precise drabble? I mean, if Zuko got his act together (and wasn't such a dork in the third season) he would be this naturally charming, he could make you a puddle of hormones without even trying, and a little bit of competition is not that bad at the end for this work._

Disclaimer: See 01

58: Jericho

"You… you have changed" Katara said looking at the usually angry prince that was right now lying down in his room, almost a month since the last battle.

For a moment Katara thought that they were going to battle alone, that's it until she saw a combined army of Fire and Earth, that was the moment when she understood the words they told them in the battle against Azula, about meeting in the Fire Nation.

Zuko opened one eye to see the water bender and closed it after a second going back to his rest.

"Why the question?"

"Is that… since that day, you have been… I don't know, different"

"If you like I could go back to the way I was… water peasant" he said sitting up with a grin in his face, but the whole voice and the expression somehow made Katara blush slightly.

"NO!" she said a little too harsh before calming down "no, believe me, is fine this way; is just that you don't seem too much like the Zuko we know"

"Just because you got to see me some times doesn't mean you got to know me very well; except from the whole cavern thing we didn't talk about ourselves; this is the real me, the one I NEEDED to be"

"Toph helped you, right?" Zuko sighed standing up placing a hand over Katara's shoulder making her jump a bit at the surprise, she haven't heard him get up.

"Look, I'm grateful that you decided to help me when I was your enemy, but back then I needed another kind of help, I needed to learn it the hard way… with Toph it was literally, but it worked; even if we got into different paths that day I want you to know that you were the only person besides my uncle and Toph that wanted to really help me, and for that you'll always be one of the most important people in my heart" he said giving Katara a real smile, which made her blush even stronger than before, she felt her own heartbeats in her ears; of course, in that moment a soft cough broke up the moment for Katara and they turned around to see the thirteen years old at the door.

"Sorry to break up your so sweet moment, but Uncle wants to talk with you" Toph said wearing a red version of her usual attire.

"Uncle?"

"She calls Iroh Uncle; don't ask me why; I'll go see what he wants" Zuko said going out of the room quickly leaving both girls in the room.

"Zuko… really changed"

"Oh… getting flustered Sugar Queen?"

"Getting jealous Toph?"

"The walls of his heart are down, he is showing what is inside instead of lying about his feelings; I suppose it can be quite charming for some girls" she said with her usual smirk in place.

"And what about you Toph?"

"Yeah, right, me thinking in Zuko? He is like an annoying little brother"

"We'll see about it soon"


	59. Fall

_A very short drabble I did one day instead of the last drabble of Jericho, it was something I couldn't avoid, I had to a little angst work, I'm someone who can get sad quickly, I hate sad stories but sometimes I get addicted to them, and this is the perfect example, so short, but that's how life is sometimes, the last dialogue of Aang resumes very well how I felt the show would end instead of that pile of Disney-like garbage they showed in the finale._

Disclaimer: See 01

59: Fall

Why?

That was the word that was rolling around her head while she kneeled in the floor of the throne room, her eyes looking at the sun in the distance, or at least if she was capable of seeing; but she didn't need her eyes, because her own bending gave her the ability to see in other way, but now she could give anything she had to go back in time.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm doing what I need to… father!" Zuko said grabbing the Fire Lord from behind, the flames dancing around both in the purest form of death, but Zuko wasn't going to wait for that to take him, it was going to end now._

"_ZUKO!" right now Toph couldn't recognize voices, she didn't know who of her companions screamed the name._

"_I'm sorry, for everything I did to you, please forgive me, tell my uncle that I'll miss him… goodbye Toph" his last words were in whispers, only she could hear them, then, they disappeared from her ground sight, into the hole in the wall of the Fire Nation Palace._

It was the end of the war, now Iroh could be the new Fire Lord.

"If we won… why do I feel like if we lost too?" she heard Aang talking behind her, but she didn't hear a word, all her attention was in the memory of those two words.

Why?

Why it hurt so much?


	60. Trapped

_Even when you don't want to, sometimes you get trapped in love, you cannot get out you don't want to give up, but sometimes someone else has you beat for that place in the heart of someone special._

_Sokka is a very funny guy but sometimes I think we forget that this guy is a very intelligent guy but is so silly and goofy that you never notice anything until he has you beaten; this work marks my first time using Sokka as the real eyes of the group, always watching, trying to learn and read the fine print present everywhere._

Disclaimer: See 01

60: Trapped

Sokka growled once again at being defeated by the jerk; he hated him before, with the way he was constantly following them and trying to kill them, now the idiot thought he was some kind of a hero?

He also hated his attitude, yeah, sure, he had some confidence, but he was always… always training, or reading or smiling to something his sister said which made him even angrier; Katara wasn't exactly waving around a giant flag that said 'I Love Zuko' but it was so obvious by the way she smiled or how she blushed from time to time, heck, even Aang would have caught that, if he wasn't so innocent in his own strange way.

The young avatar was trying his hardest to call Toph's attention, even trying to fight with Zuko once to show he was better fighter, of course, that didn't end the way he wanted once he was caught by Zuko in the 'walls of… something' and Aang was getting scared but Zuko simply let him go without using any pressure; Sokka knew how bad one could end when Zuko did that technique in specific, Azula was an example.

Aang was doing his hardest to call Toph's attention and Katara was trying to call Zuko's; Sokka was always at the edge of the situations, always looking, joking around, but he was not a great tracker just because; he knew that Katara and Aang were in a fight they wouldn't win, because somebody else had won without even trying.

"Once you are trapped in the walls of Jericho" Zuko said letting Aang out in a second without hurting the young boy.

"Consider yourself beaten Twinkle Toes" Toph said from her place at the side of the doors of the sparring arena; she had her usual clothes just that with the colors of the Fire Nation instead of the Earth Kingdom ones.

"Just like my sister, you rely in air techniques since you are an airbender, but just like earth, I cannot loss with air" Zuko said with no air of superiority, but more like a teacher talking to a young student; Aang simply stood in the arena face down thinking about it; he was weak physically comparing him to Zuko.

Zuko gave Toph a high five before walking out with Toph saying something to him, he was too far away to hear it, both Katara and Aang looking at them; not for nothing he was a good tracker; it was so simple; in a year or two, Zuko and Toph would be together, but not like friends; why nobody wanted to believe him?


	61. Wake

_After some angst ones or full of drama it comes a fluff one that is much more light and make you feel like smiling, that's the usual recipe I use and the order of things indicated the making of a very fluffy one where no drama was present, that's how Wake came to be born, let's just see the way Zuko enjoys mornings._

Disclaimer: See 01

61: Wake

Zuko hated mornings.

It was true that he was a firebender; that meant he was supposed to rise with the sun, but that didn't mean he certainly enjoyed them.

His life had been always so hectic, always fighting, never having an easy life; since he was thirteen he was exiled, traveling here and there in search of the avatar and once he found him things got worst; he didn't have time to rest, he was always behind the avatar.

Then the murder attempt, the northern water tribe invasion and his sister's craziness, everything had come so fast that he didn't have time to rest for a long time, not even to blink; then the Earth Kingdom, the tea house; there he could rest, but he had to work, besides, he wasn't precisely very relax there, he was always getting in trouble due to Jet or once again his sister.

Then another betrayal, this time his own; and his disappearance from the battle field, trying to find out who he was, what he wanted, what he was fighting for; what was his reasons to fight? Did he want to become like his father? Or more like his uncle? Answers never came easy, nothing in his life did.

All his life had been in the road, or at least the important part of his life; always from here to there, never having an easy life, never oversleeping, always with the sunrise and into the way.

But no more, he could rest, he could finally enjoy mornings, because he just could stay there, in bed, with the sunlight shaded by the cloth in the window, looking at her at the other side of bed, seeing her without the usual smirk, to simply look at her relaxed face; the hair not in the usual bun but simply dispersed around her head and the pillow, her mouth slightly open, her white creamy skin; when he had seen it the first time he understood there were good things, things that made him enjoy mornings.


	62. Inlaw

_The third part of Rescue came as the way this two look for the people they think as family, Toph already went out of her parents house and then surprised her new family with the great news of her being married, I just loved Aang and Sokka's expression, now in this one came the chance of the husband to talk with his close family, another one that is slightly fluffy, but that's how I like them sometimes._

Disclaimer: See 01

62: In-law

Toph remembered well the day when she said… or that should be better put as, when they found out exactly what was in the document and what it meant the fingerprint and the sign in the scroll, it had been fun, to see Aang completely shocked and not knowing exactly what to do or say; Sokka was another thing, he practically launched himself against Zuko with boomerang in hand when he came out of his shock.

Good thing that Zuko was that good or Toph would have been in the necessity of making Sokka a really close friend of the ground, so instead Sokka had a huge bruise in his face, or at least that's what Katara told her; from her friends she seemed to be the one who took it better.

"I'm… happy for you I guess, but aren't you too young to be married?"

"He is not young, they made him grow up too soon; I'm not that young at heart too; besides, it was him or the ones my parents wanted and I prefer Zuko, at least I know what to expect from him" she said and Katara simply congratulated her again.

From then both decided it was time to tell the news to someone really important for both, not without kicking the ass of Sokka again.

Iroh yawned again before seeing how the sun was rising in the horizon; that and the smell of fresh made tea were the things he needed in the morning to consider himself happy, now, the only thing that made him a little sad was to not know the location of his nephew but he had a very good idea of where he was; it had come as a surprise, a really pleasant one this time when Zuko disappeared in the middle of the night after knowing what was going on in the Bei Fong house, the rumor speed was higher than any kind of transport one could create.

He had seen the friendship flourish between both in the few days they have known each other before the final battle but then they seemed to grow up in each other in the weeks after the defeat of his brother, Fire Lord Ozai; both looked like teenagers, or one a preteen, but they were older inside, the war could do that to one Iroh thought with a sigh, but sadly after that both went into different ways before any more could happen and they only heard a couple of things here and there.

Iroh raised his head to see the forest and both young benders walking in his direction and couldn't suppress a huge smile when he recognized them.

"Well, I see the Blue Spirit did his work and become a hero again, although I know your parents won't like him a lot" Iroh said gaining a laugh from the girl but Zuko simply watched him a little annoyed at the joke.

"Yeah, well, what can I say, I could have done that by myself, but I see princess here needed a little exercise so he wouldn't get too rusty"

"You would have been married to that arrogant jerk if it weren't for me Toph" Zuko simply said before grabbing the tea kettle and filled three cups to each one, the act itself made Iroh pleasantly surprised again, Zuko somehow seemed to be in a good mood, or at least behaving.

"Ah… Iroh… how could I say this?" Toph said; if Iroh didn't know her well he could say she was fidgeting in nervousness, but it couldn't be that, right? "Well, Zuko told me that he now calls you father instead of uncle since you have been more like a father than Ozai so… well… can I also call you father?" Toph said after looking (in a figure of speech) into her small backpack, Iroh really didn't understand the meaning of her question but a scroll was placed on his hands; after a minute of watching what was writing in it he stood looking at both, husband and wife and a belly laughter echoed through the forest while he hugged them.

"Hey, father! Stop!" Zuko said trying to ease the pressure, but Toph only laughed too, although not so hard.


	63. Tell

_Tell me something I don't know, Tell was another of my experiments, with another one of a Toph which is as hardheaded as always and doesn't want to give a direct answer, this one is much more tense than the other ones I wrote of the same line._

Disclaimer: See 01

63: Tell

"Do you…" Aang asked while they were alone in the campfire, the rest of the people in the group were asleep in their own rooms of the Fire Palace; in front of him was the soon to be Fire Lord, in about a year anyway.

"… Yes" he simply said looking down at the flames of the candles, the part of him who was always present, every time he breathed it was there, when he practiced it surrounded him, it was after all in his skin too, the pain and memories were there every time he saw or touched his scar.

"Then is true?"

"What?"

"That you and her…"

"… We are a pair… at least I think so"

"Wow… you love her" he have seen the way she always treated him, always poking him and making fun of him, she certainly didn't treat him like a boyfriend or something like that.

"I've told her… but is not like if she wants to say it back"

"Say what?" Aang asked interested.

"She have never said if she likes me or not" Zuko said giving Aang a small smile while shrugging his shoulders.

"But… but… why she stays here then? Sorry, it came out wrong, that's not what I meant" Zuko simply waved away.

"Is okay; I don't know, she said she wanted to stay here to talk with my uncle, but that was when she was fourteen, she is now eighteen and still comes back time after time; I already asked her why she comes back; I even asked her what she felt for me, I even told her what I felt; sometimes I ask myself if it weren't better if I just forget Toph, but I cannot… isn't that pathetic?" Zuko said with so much calm, like he was resigning himself; somehow Aang tried to tell him something to encourage the prince, but didn't found out words, how he could talk about that when he had Katara?

"I guess… not even the sky knows the answer" Zuko said aloud looking up at the moon; everyone else in the palace was asleep, or at least since he checked; looking up he snorted "Katara is crazy, love is bittersweet she said… to me is just bitter" he said almost snarling the words.

"Geez, how melodramatic princess" Zuko simply gritted his teeth, due to the pain and love he felt from those words; he decided then to simply go to his room, ignore it, maybe it was time to forget her "now you are ignoring me?"

"Now you want my attention? What do you want Toph?" Zuko was doing his best to contain his emotions, to not explode.

"What's wrong with you? Geez, you're like a girl in her period, PMSing much?"

"Stop it Toph! That's what you wanted to talk about? I don't know why I even bother" Zuko said turning around again just to feel the ground shook a bit stopping him "is this a fucking game to you or what?"

"Tonight you are even moodier than before, broke a nail in training or something?" she said with the same smirk in her face, one that Zuko was beginning to hate.

"That's it right? You just don't understand, everything is so simple for you… this hurts Toph, so just shut up" Zuko said with a knot in his throat trying to calm himself.

"Oh, come on; stop acting like an angst teenager, this is ridiculous"

"No Toph, let me tell you" Zuko said before moving quickly and grabbing Toph's hand, and before she could say something he placed it on the left side of his face, over his scar "you don't understand pain as well as me, you know nothing of pain, of life, I have been there, in the worst parts of the war… at least I'm honest" he said giving a gentle squeeze to Toph's hand before letting it go turning around "I could tell you that you are not welcomed at the Palace, but that'll be too childish" Zuko said leaving the earthbender behind, his voice was cold, almost like a proclamation, and somehow Toph knew she just had screwed up something.

"What, are you here to scream at me too?" Toph said to Aang who was currently walking around and he simply looked at her like she had two heads suddenly.

"Ah, no… I guess not, but I can tell you something"

"Stuff it Twinkle Toes; stupid princess, thinks he knows everything" she said while walking away, just to stop with the voice of Aang.

"Well, is not like if he is asking too much from you"

"What? Now you are on his side?"

"No, but… is that hard to say the truth? He is just asking for an answer, how hard can it be?" Aang was using a weird kind of innocent logic that seemed to go so well with him.

"Well… he… why should I care for that idiot thinks?"

"How funny, I remember somehow telling me to meet things head-on" Aang said arching an eyebrow while walking the other way, leaving the blind bender to think, somehow Aang had the strange urge to grin, now he knew how Katara felt when she was playing matchmaker.

Toph wanted to bang her head on the door for being such an idiot, why she walked there? Why she was now in front of Zuko's room? She still had time to turn around, until the moment her hand knocked on the door and she wanted to cut her hand for doing that; she was ready to run away.

"Come in" but she simply stopped after hearing the voice behind the door, and asked herself of what she was running away, of what she was afraid? Maybe it was time to stop, to finally accept what he was offering, Toph thought after opening the door.


	64. Words

_Like I say in the summary love is a multi-faceted experience, some require constant reassurance that the other loves you, but somehow I see these two as not needing that, all they feel can be said without words and Aang feels jealous of that, and also, this work has a character death._

Disclaimer: See 01

64: Words

Aang always understood them being the closest to them, he was the closest to Katara and Sokka, after all they were the ones who found him in the iceberg, the ones that traveled with him for so long, and he still mourned the death of his love; he didn't have the chance of telling his feelings to Katara but life went on; words failed him that moment, until the end he was her little brother, she never knew, or worst, didn't want to see his feelings.

Sokka took it better than he, of course, he still missed his sister but he decided to live to the fullest, telling Aang that Katara was looking at them from the stars and she would get angry with him if he acted like an idiot again; last thing he knew from him was that he finally got the guts to ask Suki the big question.

But there were two people who still had a lot of mysteries, two people, one a good friend and master, the other one who was an enemy and then a boy who wanted to find the place where he belonged.

Both were proud, both had a real temper and could destroy a building in their fights, which were a lot; he had seen them for a month after the Fire Lord Iroh told him he could rest in the Fire Nation and he was still amazed of how many things could happen between them; First came the fights that started almost everyday, but there where other things; Toph sometimes had her smirk ready after a stab to Zuko's pride, but at the next second she could say just the right thing to make Zuko relax; Zuko rarely smiled, but there was a little smile on his face when Toph said a joke, and when he said something, like the way Toph looked pretty with some new clothes for example, Toph took a second to answer, with a low voice and hiding her face with the help of her bangs she had a come back, which usually was some way of thank you or the like.

Aang felt happy, but at the same time he felt a pain, somewhere deep in his heart; it wasn't until he finally saw them under a tree; they were seating, one at the side of the other, their hands in the grass, a few inches apart, until slowly Zuko put his hand over one of Toph intertwining their fingers, it seemed so natural that made Aang turn around and walk away from that scene.

Aang understood why he felt that mix of emotions; on one point he was happy because both were happy in that relationship, but in the other hand… he… he felt envy.

Because they didn't need words to express all of their feelings.


	65. Fiancée

_I just love the story when this two get betrothed, I already did that arc but this time comes something entirely new, what if one of the two started the whole thing and practically demanded to be joined in holy matrimony?_

Disclaimer: See 01

65: Fiancée

The four friends took a glance at the door after hearing the voice from behind it; that person seemed to be really angry, no surprise if one knew that the one walking in their direction was none other than the future Fire Lord having a heated discussion with one of the men of the council.

"Like hell I'm going to do it!"

"But milord, are you sure none of them is of your liking?"

"I told you all hundreds of times! I'm not going to marry someone after choosing them after one look! If I marry it will be because I love that person! Now don't bother me again with that again alright?" Zuko said sliding open the doors of the room and immediately slamming them shut behind him, his face still had furrowed eyebrows, but at least it seemed that he had vented some of his anger.

"What was all that?" Aang asked after doing his move in the game of Pai Sho he had with Iroh.

"Seems like my nephew is having some problems at the really important decision of choosing his new bride for when he becomes the new Fire Lord" Iroh said before moving on his turn finishing the game, Aang simply ducked his head after losing for the fifth time in a row.

"You? Married? The girl for that needs to be crazy or an idioUFH!" Sokka couldn't finish the phrase after he got a really strong elbow in his ribs thanks to his sister; thank Agni that Toph was not at his side or he would have gotten worst.

"Thank you for your opinion ponytail boy, but none of us cares; why the council doesn't understand me Uncle?"

"They do what they think is needed, after all in a year or two you'll sit in the throne and is almost mandatory that you have to marry for the duty of having a heir, sadly the council sees it as a very important part of being the ruler of the Fire Nation and since I was just the Fire Lord temporarily until you were ready to they didn't ask me for that; if you don't want to choose it that way you will have to show them your own choice, don't you think?"

"Poor princess, seems like you are in a really deep trouble" Toph said from the wall she was leaning against.

"I don't see you coming up with alternatives brat"

"Well, maybe I have one" she said with one of her special grins.

"Toph, what are you thinking?" Katara was more than a little worried now that the petite troublemaker was grinning like that; usually nothing good happened to them when that grin was flashed.

"Is easy Sugar Queen, I'll let princess here marry me"

"THAT YOU WHAT?"

"Yeah, you'll thank me later sparky"

"Don't I have a choice in these?"

"No, you don't, I'll help you turn this overheated land in a good place to live… no offense Uncle" Toph said while Iroh simply tried to contain his laughter.

"None taken my young lady"

"What are you talking about…? Hey! Come back here you brat!" Zuko said walking behind Toph out of the room, but talking, or better said having a discussion with her usually took several hours, also, both of them were walking in the direction of the council room; it now seemed that the Fire Nation was going to have a firecracker for a Queen.

The other four people in the room simply saw each other while three went into laughter; just one hand was raised.

"Ah, can someone please explain me what is going on?" Sokka asked confused.


	66. Clothes

_The whole thing of Toph's almost inexistent girly-girl traits is something that makes us laugh in the show, but we do know that when this girl dress-up she is quite stunning in her own way, that's the topic I joked around in this work, a very empty drabble in things as description, but take in consideration that it is in Toph's point of view, of course there is going to be almost no description._

Disclaimer: See 01

66: Clothes

Toph wanted to scream, to curse, to do something unladylike, but of course she just couldn't do it with the clothes she was wearing or the place where she was now; it was just her luck, the first day she went to see her parents they made her go into a formal dinner.

She was now in good terms with her parents, after all she had to visit them from time to time to show that she was okay and could take care of herself, but at least after being declared a worldwide hero can do a lot for your fame; everyone knew about her and what she could do, her father couldn't keep her locked now even if he wanted, everyone knew of her now and her abilities, which was a good thing, at least now she could talk with her mother more, but that didn't mean they were going to make her act like a lady, nope, she was Toph, the blind bandit, but they just had to tell her about a formal dinner in the Earth Kingdom palace and that meant the worst kind of torture for her, getting dressed up.

Toph wanted to rearrange her hair so it could fall over her eyes, she wanted to take off the make-up (although it was pretty light), she wanted to destroy the pale green and white dress, she wanted to rip off the jewelry, she wanted to take off the socks and shoes, but unfortunately she had to behave, after all it was pretty childish to make an scene, she was eighteen, even though Snoozles still behaved pretty much the same, like Twinkletoes, but in her opinion that boy would never grow and would have still followed Katara like a little turtle-duck behind his mother if he wasn't that shocked, along with the entire world, about her decision to stay on the Fire Nation and build a new life for her and her… 'partner', that boy was too damn naïve, he really believed that Katara would have waiting eternally for him until he gained enough courage to tell her what he felt (although one had to wonder how in the name of every single god and spirit that exist Sugar Queen could hook up with the Fire Nation Princess, that was definitely one of the biggest mysteries in life), but she wasn't like that, after the war she had grown-up a bit, maybe it was for the best.

"You know, you look really different without the dirt, sweat and greasy hair" a horrifyingly familiar voice said at the side of Toph took her out from her deep line of thoughts; she was right now trying to get lost in the back of the hall but somehow he had found her.

"Princess? What the... how you got here so quietly? I would have heard someone talking about the all mighty Fire Lord"

"I got inside by a back door, I just want to relax a bit, which is practically impossible in social events" Toph simply snorted at the words of Zuko.

"You got that right, how people can stand things like this?"

"Not much of a party person… or are you referring to the clothes?"

"Both"

"I don't know; these things are not that bothersome, especially if you have people you like there to talk and spend some time with, although I'm pretty sure I'm not that to you, would you have preferred if the Avatar or his friends were here?"

"Believe me or not, but you are not such a bad company, of course, when I compare you with the people here"

"Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment"

"What was the second thing you were going to say?"

"Ah… yes, the clothes; I don't know, royal clothes are nice, but for me, knowing you the dresses and all could simply burn"

"Would you help me in that?" Toph said with a grin.

"I don't know… you look really pretty with those clothes" Zuko said obviously taking a lot of courage to tell those words, but Toph simply arched an eyebrow looking at the direction the voice of Zuko came from.

"Oh, come on; is that some kind of pick-up line? Because frankly it was pathetic"

"Geez, and I was trying to be civil"

"For once?"

"You're not helping here; but telling you the truth, I guess you look nice too in your usual way, because then you are natural, free; clothes and make-up doesn't matter, you are still a beautiful girl" Toph stood a second with the words of Zuko rolling and rolling inside her head before a slight blush appeared in her cheeks before her usual grin appeared once again.

"If I didn't know you I would say you are flirting with me princess, I'm so honored for that my Lord" Zuko only growled at her sarcastic voice.

"Hey, I was only telling the truth"

"Are you trying to get on my good side?" Toph said crossing her arms under her small chest, after years if bending she was petite but she had the figure of a girl, not too curvy but definitely a girl.

"I don't know; is it working?"

"Surprisingly, yes"

"Good, want to dance?"

"Easy soldier, a few nice words and you already think you can treat me like any other girl?"

"What? Hey!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, just move already" she said taking him by the arm onto the dance floor where other pairings where, but quickly changed positions after she almost crashed against a table; really, and Toph thought it was going to be a boring dinner.


	67. Preparations

_Preparations is a drabble purely made to get a laugh at what was going on inside; people simply loved the way the girls interacted with each other, also the way Azula was portrayed, being in character and not being entirely goody goody; also, one thing I forgot about all this was that when I wrote it the first time I forgot to write Mai into it, I mean, I simply forgot, I never remembered Dullsville (as some writers have given her that nickname), something I fixed this time adding some new humor with this weird girl._

Disclaimer: See 01

67: Preparations

"Can I just jump out of the window?" Toph asked pointing at the general direction of the window in the room making Katara, Ty Lee, Mai and Azula roll their eyes at the same time; right now they were more than used to the attack of panic in the petite blind girl.

"No, and if you ask one more time I swear I'm going to make your life a living hell" Azula said from where she was leaning against the wall, she realized she was better just looking than helping, besides it was more fun poking fun of the badger-mole.

"Living hell? Don't worry; right now I'm in one so do your worst!" Toph said wishing to bite her nails but knew Ty Lee would slap her hand after the time she spend painting them.

"You shouldn't tempt her" Mai simply said sagely arranging a few strands of the petite girl's hair.

"Don't be such a wimp Toph, and don't be a liar too, you are just scared" Katara said giving the final touches to the dress.

"Scared? I'm not scared"

"Want to say that again? Of course, once you let go of that pillow before you rip it with how hard you are holding it" Ty Lee got into the conversation before Toph threw aside the red pillow aside; of course she was scared, never in her life she had done something like that, not that she was planning on doing it a lot of times, but it was her own fault, the one a month ago who got her into the whole dilemma was no one else but herself… and the scarred idiot, she could also blame him.

"Toph?" the new Fire Lord said once he saw the earthbender practicing in the garden.

"What do you want princess?"

"Would you marry me?"

"Sure" she said turning around again to resume her practice; Sokka and Katara, who where there at the moment too stood with their jaws in the floor after hearing how calmly and smooth everything went, but a couple of seconds later Toph stopped after finally realizing what she had said "WHAT!"

And there she was being pinched, dragged and tortured in what the other girls called wedding dress, in her opinion any dress was malevolent, but this one was the queen of evilness, even more than Azula.

"Okay, you had your fun, get out now"

"If we go out then you'll probably try to escape" Katara said before giving Toph the last touch in her hair.

"And besides the wedding is about to start, don't be so nervous, you'll be incredible happy!" Ty Lee said wanting to bounce around in happiness, weddings usually did that to her.

"Or you would start to fight and destroy all the palace like usual, either way it will be amusing to see" Mai said in her laconic voice obviously taking pleasure in Toph's discomfort.

"I'm not going out! And that is definitive! I'm not getting married!" Toph said ready to use her earthbending to make a path for her to escape through before two arms took her around the waist and lifted her from the ground "What the..? Azula! Put me down!"

"Sorry badger-mole, but you are coming with us, even if I have to drag you there!" the Fire Nation Princess said adjusting the rather light girl on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare!" Toph said to the sadistic young woman.

"Is that or filling you with sake to calm you down just like I did with Zuko, your choice badger-mole, wanna bet?"

"Azula!" the other three girls in the room exclaimed surprised about the words of the other girl.

"It was a joke, I swear"

"Where is she?" Zuko said losing patience.

"They should be here at any minute nephew, don't worry" Iroh said before they saw the Fire Princess get into the hall with the bride over her shoulder.

"Sorry about the delay Zu-zu, but everything is alright now" Azula said leaving a still fuming Toph at Zuko's side.

"Alright… ah… can we go on with the wedding?" the fire elder said still a little shocked after seeing the bizarre scene; Azula for her part simply went to her place at the right of the Avatar and her boyfriend at her other side.

"What the heck was all that?" Sokka asked to Azula once she was close enough.

"Oh, I simply had to convince Toph, it was that or the hard way"

"I don't really want to know what the hard way is" Aang said, he had a really healthy respect for the older firebender; the wedding went rather smooth once Toph finally relaxed and acted like a civil person again.

"Ah, weddings are great, right Azula?" Ty Lee asked crying a bit, weddings usually did that to her too.

"I guess, don't you want to get married too Sochi?" the Fire Princess asked to the water tribe warrior at her side.

"Don't call me that!" Sokka said turning slightly red due to the forwardness of his girlfriend.


	68. Away

_Up, up and away; Up was a work which was a homage of the now famous J-Doramas, or also technically Japanese soap-operas, but don't think of them as identical, J-Doramas have a lot of things American or Mexican soap-operas don't have._

_For this work I based it slightly on Hana Yori Dango, one of the best things that had been written, be it Anime, Manga or J-Dorama, definitely worth watching, if you can, also, is almost like a law that at last one character needs to die by cancer._

Disclaimer: See 01

68: Away

Zuko felt his clothes sticking to his skin after the half an hour he had been in the rain running before Jet found him in the street and gave him the aid he needed.

He was about to lose her, and with her everything that seemed good in his life; when he had heard the call form his sister that told him about the plane he simply went out of the house and started to run in one of his usual rushing without a plan, not caring a bit about the rain or the night he had to be there; Zuko knew her very well, knew why she didn't tell him about the plane, it was the way she was, she just couldn't be honest, it was one of the things he hated and at the same time loved about her; love wasn't logical, that's what Azula told him.

"We're here" Jet told him and both went out of the car looking for the gate; Jet wasn't the best friend of Zuko, there was a lot of bad blood between him and the family of Zuko remaining but he had nothing against the young man, his sister or his uncle after they cut their connections with the family, besides, he didn't want another person losing their loved ones just like when Katara died a month ago due to cancer.

Toph sighed once again, none of her friends would have recognized her in those moments; usually she was a never ending battery of crude and sarcastic humor, but right now she was silent, the perfect daughter in the opinion of her father, and she hated that image, she hated it but could do nothing against it, and because of that they were going away, and she could do nothing again, from a continent to other; she didn't say goodbye to him, to everyone, she hated to say farewell, too many times it had happened in her life for her to hate those moments; besides, it was Zuko, he was going to be okay.

"Toph!" now Toph knew she was going crazy, she was hearing his voice, it was just perfect, she wasn't even in the plane and her conscience was betraying her already "Toph!" it wasn't her imagination, it was his voice!

"What? What the hell are you doing here moody?" she asked when she felt him get closer using the nickname she gave him, but before she could react any other way she was took in a hug by him, something he had never done after the many months they knew each other; his clothes were wet, the sign he was out there in the rain for a long time.

"Why you didn't tell me about this?"

"What was I supposed to say? Surprise, guess what? I'm moving to China with my family, isn't that great?" unconsciously she was gripping his red shirt with both hands.

"You could have said anything… I don't want to lose you… I've lost too many people, I don't want to lose you too" Toph didn't need sight to know he was crying, just like her; it was one of the few times she had cried, never in her life she had cried like when she meet Aang and the rest of people, but she had never been so happy too, and now she was losing it; first it was Haru going away, then it was Katara dying, and now her.

"I… I'm sorry, but I can't… I can't" Toph said hiding her face and her tears in Zuko's chest, her voice was rasp, broken, her emotions were a mess.

"Toph, is time to go" Jet really had to contain himself to not hit Toph's father right in the face, even though everyone in the group hated his guts; he was so calm, like if nothing was going on, did he really wanted to make Toph unhappy forever?

"Just a minute dear, would you give me Toph's ticket?" Toph's mother said while the father simply gave her the ticket confused about her request, and next thing they knew she ripped it in two surprising everyone.

"But, why you did that?"

"No, listen to me; I have seen the change in Toph since we got here, and I'm not going to stand this anymore! I'm not going to let you destroy our daughter's life!" They had never seen Toph's mother like that, and it was quite a sight, with a good reason the mouth of the three youngsters were in the floor "Toph, do you have a place to stay here?"

"She can stay with my sister" Zuko said quickly.

"Oh, yes, Azula; she is a little crazy, but she is someone I can trust; very well, Toph, I'll call you soon, be happy here my daughter"

"Mom?" both mother and daughter shared a hug, one the young girl never thought it was going to happen.

Jet smiled at the scene in front of him and saw outside the window, the rain coming down, and knew that Katara would have liked it; she loved the rain and happy endings too.


	69. Hana

_Somewhat of a prequel, it also expands a little on how this two idiots usually interacted in this universe; the argument goes something like this, Zuko is part of a very rich group alongside Sokka, Teo and Haru, Zuko bothers Toph, she fights back, start the usual plotlines of J-Doramas, and finally sparks start to fly around these two; one crazy jealous ex-girlfriend of Zuko gets into the plot, kidnaps Toph and tries to hurt her, Zuko gets in the middle of things and gets beaten up by the girls bodyguards, Zuko finally rescues Toph and this happen._

Disclaimer: See 01

69: Hana

"You know, you are a complete jerk" Toph said trying to hold down her feelings; for years it had been so easy to simple vanish inside her shell, but Katara had to be right about her, about her heart "you are an idiot, a moron and a selfish bastard!" Toph simply wanted to continue screaming at him, but she couldn't, not after everything that was happening, not after feeling the blood in her hands that was from the face of Zuko.

"What can I say?" Zuko said before spitting the blood in his mouth, he could feel his left eye bruised, he couldn't open it completely "I was born selfish" he simply said resting against the wall, and Toph was about to hit him for being so cynic even with his injuries before he talked again "but I still love you"

"What?"

"You are rude, you have the worst mouth I have seen since my sister, you are direct, you have no respect for others, you are a fashion holocaust, but I still felt in love with you; you are everything I never liked in a girl, but I love you, I couldn't lie to myself anymore" Zuko said letting everything out, once the first word came out the next followed and so on, finally letting out everything inside his chest.

"I… I don't know if you are insulting me or declaring yourself" Toph said shaking her head, still not believing the words.

"I'm declaring myself dammit! I felt in love with you! I don't know what to do anymore! I know you have feelings for Haru and…" Zuko's mouth was at that moment a little busy with the lips of Toph but his surprise finally finished closing his eyes and enjoying the warm sensation.

"Asshole" Toph said holding the light jacket of Zuko; under the soft light of the moon, both teenagers stood close to each other, a small bubble of peace in their lives.


	70. Practice

_This comes later on in the Banished drabble universe, in this is explained what happened to this two siblings and how their relationship got better, I really enjoy making a good Azula but maintaining the same mount of spunk in her._

Disclaimer: See 01

70: Practice

"Really bro, you have a really peculiar taste when choosing girlfriends, you won the lottery or something?" I hear my sister say and I felt my face warm up, why Azula had to be like that all the time? But at least I'm grateful that she is not being crueler with her jokes, seems that after what happened with our father she changed a bit.

"Azula, not now" I said simply grabbing my guitar; when I turned around I saw Toph with two small pink blotches in her face, it seemed she wasn't as shameless as I thought, interesting.

"No, really, where did you find out a cutie like her? I mean, she is a little young, usually you prefer girls older than you, I remember now the mother of that girl who was always following you around"

"Hey! It wasn't me! That woman certainly was crazy! And it was she the one who tried to seduce me! Now, out!" I said pointing at the exit of the warehouse, Azula simply stuck her tongue out with an eye closed and it gave a really weird childish look that I haven't seen in a while.

"You are as grouchy as ever, have fun, but don't have too much fun because I won't know if to come here with the bucket of cold water or the camera" she said walking out while I had to contain a growl, I swear, that girl was always testing my patience, if I didn't love her I would definitely do something.

"Is she really your sister?" I heard Toph ask.

"Yes, she is, look, I'm sorry"

"Come on, she is quite fun, she reminds me of… well, me" she said pointing at herself with a thumb with a grin in her face, why me?

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say" I told while rubbing the bridge of my nose, I was feeling the beginning of a royal size headache.

"Yeah, but you love it that way baby" she said patting my head like if I was a puppy which only made me give her a killing glare, not that it worked "if you want to blame someone blame yourself since you asked me to be your girlfriend"

"Don't remind me, there must have been something in that drink for me to ask you that" Toph pouted slightly which mad her look even cuter… traitorous thoughts! Even you are against me!"

"I feel flattered Zu-zu"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; since it seems you won't be getting any practice done today, why don't we go to see what Snoozles and his sister are doing?" she said not waiting for an answer before she took my arm and started to drag me outside the warehouse; Jet, Mai and Ty Lee had simply watched the whole conversation and they were right now waving me a goodbye… what good friends I have! Damn it, Toph's sarcasm is rubbing on me.


	71. Serene

_With a feeling of calm and peace this drabble opens up another look in the life of our favorite benders; their lives are hectic, and they make their lives exciting, but what about a moment where they can simply relax, let themselves be calm, this is my view._

Disclaimer: See 01

71: Serene

Both teenagers stood silent for what must be the longest time in their relationship, and by relationship I meant since those two know each other which was for about seven years now; they had never felt so utterly tired, their sparring sessions were starting to become something to see for any bender around the world, even Aang stood with his mouth open at the show more than once, but that wasn't the must important thing now, the important was how silent the garden finally was.

Both were lying in the grass, their heads were really close even though their bodies were pointing at opposite directions.

They both felt tired, drowsy and their eyelids were so heavy, it was such a marvelous feeling being between awake and sleeping.

Every day they had some verbal fights, although they never escalated to the heights of the ones from five years ago, no, it was more like a routine, something they felt they had to do by obligation; both their personalities were so fiery that even at the tiniest spark both went into flames, even thought only one of them was a firebender.

"Zuko" Toph said, her voice seemed so far away, it even had a strange melodic sound that made Zuko believe it was a dream "Zuko" she said with a little more strength.

"What?"

"When was the last time we have been these quiet?"

"…"

"Well?" she said, both still too drowsy to raise their voice or to sit up.

"I'm trying to remember"

"That bad?"

"Yeah… is a nice change" Zuko said even though for a moment he was expecting a rock being thrown on his direction.

"Yes, it is" Toph said rolling a bit to her side, her bangs tickling his face a bit before he tucked the hair out of the way behind her ear slowly, after all he was tired and he didn't want to leave that marvelous place.

"You think?"

"Yes… is so serene" she said closing her eyes, the rhythmic sound of her breath came to his ears, he simply rolled too staring a few seconds at her face before going into a deep slumber, neither of them realized that they had their hands entwined the whole time.


	72. Spy

_Spy is the continuation of the fan-favorite Possessive, once again poor Sokka has to revisit Zuko's warnings and we still don't know what exactly was said that first time; also Ty Lee and Mai make a comeback as part of the good guys, also Aang's comment doesn't make you curious of where exactly he got that information?_

Disclaimer: See 01

72: Spy

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god" Ty Le couldn't stop her words from her excitement, neither could Katara contain herself although she was doing a better job than the pink-lover acrobat, but she also seemed extremely excited after the news, it even seemed that the usually stoic Mai was giving more attention than usual to her hyper active friend when she heard the very new… well, news.

Iroh was simply watching everything silent in his own 'I-knew-it-was-going-to-happen' face and his usual old man smile, but that one seemed even wider than usual if that was possible, after all they were talking about his nephew, why he wouldn't be happy?

Aang was… it seemed… in complete shock, he at first thought that Ty Lee was joking, after all, how in the name of Agni something like that could happen? It was like saying that Azula was a pure innocent girl who loved peace and was shy and demure… of course, Aang knew it wasn't true, he knew she was kind of… kinky, but that was another story.

From all of them the one who seemed the most calm was ironically the one who was always overreacting and doing either a screaming fit or a foolish action that prompted him to get smacked on his head; Sokka simply blinked at the news his girlfriend brought and then shrugged his shoulders going back to the Pai Sho board, he was still trying to learn the game since Iroh was such a good player and obviously the old man enjoyed it, after the first two games he was starting to get into it.

"I don't know why you are so calm about this Sokka" his sister said still not back from cloud nine.

"Well… I somehow knew about it already" Katara turned around to look at him with what seemed like a death glare, even Ty Lee and Mai joined her and made him feel like an ant looking directly at the worst demons in the face of Earth flinching and gulping down the saliva in his mouth in one move.

"And you didn't tell us this incredible news before? How could you Sokka!" Ty Lee said taking him by his blue sleeve-less shirt making Sokka a little nervous.

"Eh… well… you see… you remember when I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" a full grin went into her face remembering that incredible day completely changing her facial expression.

"Well, I asked for advice to Zuko about it and… well… I asked him that I wanted to confess to a girl… since I didn't want him to know it was you I told him it was Toph… DON'T HIT ME PLEASE" Sokka said placing his arms up for defense, besides he was really lying there, he just didn't want to tell her the problems he had deciding about his real love.

"Okay I won't, but what did he said?" Sokka simply turned as white as snow in that moment at the memory and his eyes rolled back getting limp as a rag doll in an instant; everyone turned to see each other having a slight idea of what transfixed at that time.

"I don't really want to know now" Aang simply said while the doors of the room were slid open getting into the room a pair of exhausted benders.

"ZUKO AND TOPH UNDER A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ty Lee started to sing, with Mai and Katara in the chores making the mentioned pair blush rather fiercely, even Aang was surprised to see Toph like that, but it was obvious, after all it was a really embarrassing situation.

"You were spying on us?"

"How cute, they even talk at the same time" surprisingly, the one who said that wasn't Ty Lee but Mai.


	73. Ride

_Ride is another of the new drabbles, made after re-watching the good old parts of the Ba Sing Se cavern, Aang's spiritual travel and I just couldn't let this go, I mean, Zuko has much more closed chakras than Aang, he has so much shame, anger, guilt and who knows what else; yeah, he changed at the end but some things don't just go away unless you vanquish them head-on._

_Guru Pathik is a very intriguing character and I wanted to try my hand in his whole travel to open your chakras and found myself wondering how his travel would be, much more difficult that's for sure, he never gains anything that he didn't have to fight for._

_For the first part of the drabble I suggest you listening in youtube the song Doomsday of Doctor Who, a very good instrumental song that fits in the feeling of hopelessness, that something bad just happened, of sadness; for the next part, when Toph's voice is heard you should definitely hear 'Stay the Ride Alive' by Gackt, the theme song of the Kamen Rider Movie War, it fits accordingly with the sudden light; hope you guys enjoy it._

_Just a last note, did you know that in fact I have another drabble 73? I'll probably upload it somewhere else now._

Disclaimer: See 01

73: Ride

It hurt like never before.

It felt like if he was being cleansed from the deepest part of his soul, like if he was being burned from the inside out, he had once felt the same pain once, so long ago it seemed, when he was still lost, between both sides of his own soul, but now it was even stronger, it was eating him alive.

Clutching the suddenly oppressive Fire Nation armor with his hand he realized that it was suffocating him and was making him feel the heat; it was like being inside a sauna, like a volcano, a volcano! That was it!

The world volcano, that was the most important thing, why? The world volcano, it made his heart ring, it touched something inside him and made his head focus more, stay tuned, avoid the darkness that was crawling upon him, but he was so tired, the heat was taking him, where? He didn't know, but so far away it seemed.

It was a familiar feeling, but why? What was this place? It seemed like a cave, an endless maze of caves that stretched forever, that consumed ever single spark of light, it robbed him of something, he felt totally alone, and it hurt.

Who was he? What was his name? What was his mission? What was his mission? He needed air, he needed to be cleansed, but of what? What was going on? The terror was starting to clutch his claws on his heart every second, was this place his version of hell? Who was he?

Volcano.

That was the point, think about it, don't give up, don't let the darkness take you, you have never backed down on a challenge, and this wasn't an exception.

But why?

What was the point of this?

He was alone, he was completely alone.

_She was born lucky, you were lucky to be born._

_You are a disgrace to this nation._

_You will never capture him; your own father thinks you are useless._

_Daddy is going to kill you._

From where this voices came? What was this pain that was destroying him?

It was like hope itself decided to abandon him.

What was the point of all this?

Why was he even alive?

Clearly… clearly he was alone, what was the point of all this? What was the point of hearing this? It hurt, it hurt simply being alive, it hurt breathing, it hurt remembering all this voices.

Did he grow up hearing that? Looking all those faces being disappointed, disgusted, and angry at him?

He just wanted to close his eyes.

Stop fighting at last, to finally rest, he was too tired, it seemed like days had passed, eons for him in this endless night.

Completely alone.

Who would want him?

He felt it inside, how much pain, how much fear he represented.

Who was him that brought so much pain around?

Was he that soulless? Was he that angry? That dangerous?

He felt the heat receding, leaving his body like if life itself was giving up on him.

What was the point, he just…

Just wanted to rest, to stop fighting at last.

He was alone… alone.

_Zuko!_

What?

Was that… a voice just now?

_Zuko!_

He wasn't imagining things.

_Do you really feel alone?_

I hurt so many people, I hurt them so much.

Is that my name?

_You are Zuko, there is no other answer, there is no one else like you._

I just want to rest.

_Don't close your eyes! Don't even dare on giving up! You have never done that and you won't start now!_

I can't, I can't go on.

_Yes you can, no matter what you do you never back down from the challenge, you never stop until you get what you want, you continue looking for your answer and your way, we all know that, don't you remember__? Sokka said that._

Whom?

_Sokka, he always says that you never give up, you have done so many things._

I hurt people, so many.

_Yes, you have, but you know what? You have never killed, no one, you have hurt others, but you have tried to mend the pain you have brought, we all have seen it._

I'm dangerous to everyone.

_You have saved our lives, over and over again, you have an immense power inside of you, but you have never burned people, __not even Katara, not Aang, and we forgave you already._

I just… I can't… I'm so tired, what can I do? I'm so weak; I just want all this to stop.

_Weak? You? Sparky, you infiltrated a fortress all by yourself and rescued the hope of this world, never doubting your own power, and remember, you also infiltrated the Northern Water Tribe, with no single guard capable of detecting you, you went swimming through fr__eezing water, burned through ice and passed through countless fighters and finally reached the most spiritual place in all the North Pole without even being seen, you have fought over and over coming away stronger every time, is that being weak?_

I… I can only burn, I can only bring destruction, is in my blood, I don't know if I can, how can you believe so much in me?

_Sparky, Zuko, don't you know__? You are not destruction, you are not like your father, or grandfather, or great grandfather, you broke the cycle, you are not destruction… you are light._

The darkness lifted in a second, his body being surrounded by such a powerful force, light everywhere, the voice… it made him remember, who he was.

_No matter what, never forget who you are._

_Since I lost my own son… I began to think of you as my own._

_Well, yeah, you are still an angry jerk, but you are our angry jerk now pal._

_You saved my life, without even thinking about it, I guess… I guess you always wanted to change, I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Zuko, you really are my friend._

_Do you think that if we were born in another time…we would have been friends?_

Who was he?

He was Zuko, he was simply Zuko, no title, he was his own person and only he could decide who he was, not a killer, not a monster, he was a fighter, he was a stubborn bender who never went down without a fight and even then he stood up over and over again, why was this supposed to be the exception?

_Can you see Sparky? You are not alone._

Opening his eyes he saw them, shadows, becoming reality in this sea of light, he knew all of them, his new and old family, a maternal waterbender, a goofy warrior, a little sister who woke up at last, an Earth Kingdom outlaw who was learning to let go his anger and sadness, his own tea loving uncle, a bubbly acrobat, a woman who was finally learning to open her heart and show emotions, his mother and her… he wasn't alone.

_A volcano… that's what we are… fire and earth brought alive from the deepest part of our planet, living earth, moving fire, unstoppable, remember Zuko, who you really are, why we will never be separated._

He could do this, he was Zuko, son of Ursa, nephew of Iroh, part of the heroes of the century war, and he will wake up, he will open this stupid chakra, all this pain, all this past, all this insecurities, he didn't need them, his pride, his so called honor, they were false, didn't he learn in the earth Kingdom that he didn't need them to be alive?

Standing up he finally saw all of them, clearly as always, he only needed them, who cared about that false past? He had learned to let go of that, he won't be dragged back to his own made hell.

"Yes, Toph, we are a volcano, and nothing can stop us! I… NEVER… GIVE UP!" And like that everything exploded, he could see everything, the universe around him, and his own spirit, a powerful dragon around his body, no, he was the dragon, traveling to space, becoming one with the universe, he could see it.

He could see the future; he could see visions of what will happen.

He could see himself accompanied by his old friends in front of hundreds of people, from every corner of the free world here to see the heroes, to see them and rejoice in the new freedom everyone had fought together for, and also for the union of Fire and Earth in both benders, finally the world regaining balance and being complete.

He could see her big smile even if she was completely exhausted, but she had made so much, she had brought to this world their own child, to grow up in freedom and peace, to finally be able to smile and see a world full of peace and hope at last.

He could see his family, now even bigger, his sister happy free from the chains of madness looking at the tanned girl, the goofy warrior holding up his own daughter while his oldest played along Zuko's son, the Avatar entertaining some of the other kids of his other family members, and he knew that life couldn't get better while he kissed the person who mattered the most on the world for him.

Opening his eyes the visions left him, leaving his memory but knowing that sooner or later he will see those memories become reality even though he didn't know what those were, but he felt hope for the future.

"Hey, Sparky! Come on, say something!"

"Toph?" Zuko said blinking several times trying to focus his vision "what, where am I?"

"You finally came back to your own body young Fire Lord" the guru said in his own calm voice, but he now could see that he was… proud? Yes, he was, he had come back from hell and made it back, he could feel so much power inside his heart.

"I… I'm back" he said slightly "I'm back, I did it" he turned his eyes to look at the young earth bender hovering over him, she seemed to be torn between showing her worry and being sarcastic, the worrying part was winning it seemed, he just couldn't resist, he took her arms and brought her down upon him while she slightly eeped in surprise.

"What? Sparky! Are you crazy?"

"Toph, I love you, Agni, you don't know how happy I am of coming back" he didn't care anymore of stupid pride and stubbornness, he just loved to be alive looking at the shocked face of Toph, she was even blushing, really, this was the place he needed to be, to simply live and walk into the future.


	74. I

_I was another drabble full of experimentation, I wanted to write something else, something that felt like a poem without being one, this is the final result, a continuation of Numb, and although it wasn't what people expected it can be considered a good job and a new way to make a drabble._

74: I

I imagine him cold and warm at the same time.

I imagine him with a heart trapped in ice and his soul wanting to burn like a sun.

I imagine him with fiery frozen eyes.

I imagine him with a stare that could make you cringe in fear and at the same time make you feel so much courage, ready to battle anyone.

I saw his face through my hands.

I heard the pain in his heart.

I… I felt him inside of me… both emotionally and physically.

So much passion and numbness.

So close and yet so far.

The only one for me.

Numb?

Fiery?

He is both.

I feel him like a chain that ties me like if I were a simple doll for him.

I feel him giving me wings so I can fly like if I was his angel.

I am for him, and he is for me.

There is no other truth than that.


	75. Lotta

_Named after a M-Flo song, this drabble continued the drabble Sign, a day after Toph finally finds out and Sokka, our good goofy Sokka is yet once again the whole witness to crazy things going around._

Disclaimer: See 01

75: Lotta

He wasn't doing anything, he wasn't even getting into trouble this time, which surprised him immensely; Sokka was simply sharpening his favorite boomerang blade enjoying some of the fine rays of the sun.

Like any other citizen of the Water Tribe he was more than used to cold although that didn't mean that he loved it, that's why he was right now looking at one of the gardens of the royal castle when the unexpected happened

Sokka simple arched an eyebrow when he saw walking in front of him the usually grinning Toph with a scowl in her face, and, if you asked him, he could say she was pouting, pouting! Toph! That was impossible, Toph didn't pout, she smirked, she grinned, she could even be serious from time to time and maybe if you pushed her wrong buttons she had a pissed off face, but pouting, no sir.

Then he saw a weird red clip in her hair-band recognizing it in an instant, so that's what his sister was so giddy about, she always liked those chick things, like getting married and the like.

Behind Toph was walking a rather frustrated Zuko who was right now only slightly dusty, the reasons were obvious to Sokka; Toph found out about the clip, got angry, went to find Zuko and made him a close friend to the dirt, things tended to go in a rather obvious way with his friends once you get to know them, although by the way Zuko looked like things seemed to be in the good part.

"I'm sorry, alright? I should have asked you first"

"You damn right had to do it! That's why people were treating me different and you know how much I hate it!"

"I said I'm sorry already! What else was I supposed to do? I did that so nobody would take you away" Sokka widened his eyes while being the audience for this special show.

"Paranoid much? Is not like if I was going to be kidnapped or have my heart stolen by a mysterious warrior! Get a grip; I was going to stay all week!"

"I just did that without thinking! I was a little afraid"

"Geez, don't give me those kind of answers, that's not your style, that's Twinkletoes" Sokka cringed a bit at that last phrase, but she was right about Aang, he was too shy and didn't know how to tell Katara how he really felt, although Sokka haven't really thought into the topic of who was better as a future brother in-law, Aang or Haru, although he was sure Katara was eyeing more than usual a certain firebender girl but that was only a suspicion "why didn't you simply ask?"

"Alright, that's what you want? Fine! Toph, I'm in love with you, I have been for several years! Would you marry me?" Zuko said and in a second Toph gained height thanks to her bending, since she raised the earth so she could be at the height of Zuko, she was rather petite, and gave Zuko an earth-shattering (no pun intended) kiss which leaved Sokka shocked for a second but then he had to fight the urge to clap like a fan seeing the theatre.

"Wasn't that easier?" she said lowering the earth and walking away, Zuko behind her with a huge grin in his face; Sokka then shook his head knowing exactly to which room they were going and wouldn't like to be close to those two, besides, he had the biggest gossip in the whole Fire Nation! Katara and Ty Lee would do everything to get their hands in that information, Sokka thought with a malicious grin in his face.


	76. Sea

_More than creating drabbles full of action I usually try for the more quirky, full of fun things to laugh at, also I try to add some dialogues and little or nothing of description so the focus is in the characters interactions, that's the way I like to see things going on, Sea was a perfect example, Toph and Zuko looking at the whole gang and commenting on something in their own unique way._

Disclaimer: See 01

76: Sea

"You are not going to go with them?" she heard the voice behind her and simply frowned more, after all it wasn't the best of times for her; Zuko simply shook slightly his head before seating in the sand at the side of Toph looking how many foolish and strange things the Avatar could do to have Katara's attention, not that she was seeing him, after all she was talking to Haru about something or maybe she was just flirting, thank Agni that finally Haru had decided to shave that stupid mustache he had grown, he just looked ridiculous.

"What about you?"

"I lived for three years in the sea; I am right now in my limit for all that water"

"What? Three years? What you were doing? Did you got lost or something?" Zuko's eyebrow twitched a bit, but he was getting better with his temper, his uncle was proud of him.

"I was banished by my father and the only place I could live was in a ship circling the world looking for the Avatar"

"Oh" Toph said really softly knowing that she stirred some bad memories.

"So, once again, what are you doing here and not with your friends?"

"I can ask you the same"

"They are not my friends, none of them trust me"

"Aang does"

"Aang could trust Azula if she gave him a new pet"

"Too true… I don't like water"

"That explains why you never shower"

"Why you…"

"What, afraid you'll melt on water?" He said seeing how Toph stood up and started her attack before dodging it taking Toph by her waist and holding her in the air.

"Hey! Stop before I accuse you with Iroh for being a child molester!"

"No problem, I'll wait up for when you grow up a bit then I'll molest you" The tone of Zuko and how natural it came from his mouth brought a small blush on Toph's face.

"Look what the prince brought"

"Shut up Snoozles" Toph said trying to hide her face and the blush in it once Zuko walked to meet the other members of the group.


	77. Traitor

_Don't you think it was mighty weird that after al that happened the Fire Nation simply welcomed back Zuko like if nothing ever happened? One more reason to place the finale of Avatar in the Disney shelf; I just cannot believe some of the things that happened; in this series I try sometimes to make a more real look into things, Traitor is proof of that looking that maybe Zuko is not that sure in which side he is really fighting and feeling guilty and like a traitor._

Disclaimer: See 01

77: Traitor

"A coin for your thoughts" he heard the voice behind him but didn't turn around, he was too focused in looking at the endless sea in front of him; one of the reasons he didn't need to turn was because he knew that the one talking was the young earthbender, also, his constant headache.

"They're not that important" he said with a tired voice, but it was more emotional.

"Something wrong? Or is just because you're getting seasick?"

"I'm used to the sea… but I'm still not used to what I'm doing"

"Want to talk about it?" Zuko arched an eyebrow while this time looking at Toph who was standing at his side; from all the people in the ship Iroh was the one who he trust the most, after all he was the only real member of his family that was alive, on his opinion, his father and his sister were dead in his opinion; Aang was someone who trusted in him, but he couldn't talk with him about this; Sokka, even though he was older than Aang was still too much like a child, even when he was talking about him being a grown-up and all that; Katara, she was sometimes a good company, but she wasn't the one for this kind of talks; and Toph, she was so young and yet so mature in some aspects, maybe… maybe…

"I suppose, I have nothing else to do until…" he just didn't want to say it; the words still burned his tongue.

"The attack to the Fire Nation?"

"Yes; I was branded as a traitor by my sister, but now… now I am a traitor"

"A traitor is the one who stabs in the back the people that trusted in him, are you like that?"

"I'm betraying my country"

"For what I know they didn't even bat an eyelash when you were banished; in what you believe now Zuko?"

"I… I believe in my uncle, in his wellbeing, he is the only thing I have now, and I won't lose it, and if I have to fight my own country then I'll do it"

"I know, and we are here for the same reasons, because I'll help Twinkletoes and your uncle… and you" she said turning around leaving a somewhat confused prince behind "oh, and by the way, I forgot to tell you something" she said without turning around "Iroh is not the only thing you have" she said leaving an even more confused Zuko behind; really, Zuko thought, I'll never be able to understand that brat; then he turned around to see the sea once again, but he felt like if a huge weight was off his shoulders.


	78. Kissing

_I was lagging behind in my quota of steamy situations; alright, it wasn't that steamy or R rated, but that's because of Aang and his interruption; Zuko and Toph seem much more mature than the other guys at times, that's why I think their relationship grows faster and they also try to find something much more meaningful, in this case Toph is not into the whole innocent sweet look of love of Aang, sometimes we need more passion in our lives don't you think?_

Disclaimer: See 01

78: Kissing

Kissing was good; kissing was definitely one of Toph's favorite things, in her own list of good things in life that she had been doing since she could remember she had several things.

In fourth came annoying people she didn't like.

In third was annoying the people she considered friends, because there was a difference, she could smile after that with someone she trusted and their friendship could grow if they knew her well enough, maybe even have a little banter match.

In second she had earthbending, because, definitely, that was the reason she wasn't completely blind and a little petite girl or a porcelain doll as her parents thought of her, it gave her power, power she used to bring some good to the world.

And in the first place was her most favorite thing to do which was kissing, but not a simple kiss in the cheek like the one Aang gave her when she turned fifteen and when they had their first date which was pleasant but it wasn't what she was looking for.

Her favorite kisses were the ones when the people involved in it gave their life to the other, when there was a search of love but without overwhelming the other, the kind of kisses when you forget the rest of the world and all you can care for is those lips in yours and the strange electric spark that runs through your back making you feel warm and lightheaded.

That's why she never tried to attack Zuko once he gave her that kind of kiss in her birthday number sixteen after he gave her a new headband after her old one was destroyed in the last battle against Azula.

She liked those kisses, and she loved the spicy flavor in her lips that was left after those moments; she wasn't the kind of girl who was always thinking in the usual prince and how he was going to appear for her bla bla bla, she wasn't Sugar Queen, but even then she had to accept that her 'prince' was really good in what he did; the way he could take her by the hand after one of their usual verbal fights and kiss her in a second to stop them from doing some damage in the castle while their energy and anger fueled the passion between them, how he would stop kissing her to regain breath and start kissing and nibble slightly her neck making her breath ragged and her heart start beating faster and how he would then…

"Toph, are you okay?" The blind earthbender blinked before turning around in the direction of the Avatar.

"What?"

"Are you okay? I mean, your face is completely red, are you feeling alright?" Aang asked in his usual worried voice, making Toph blush a little bit more cursing her traitorous mind for those kinds of thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine twinkle Toes, don't worry" she said walking away leaving a confused Aang behind; Toph started deep breathing to try and calm herself until she heard some steps at the other side of the corridor, knowing well the sound of the Fire Prince and a grin came to her face, after all, kissing was good.


	79. Calling

_Another modern age drabble, this time with my three favorite characters to write present; all part of a hip-hp Japanese group called TSZ (it can be read as tease I suppose), based upon M-Flo, one of my favorite bands in Japan, like usual Toph has trouble with her parents and 'run away', this is the call after all the trouble._

Disclaimer: See 01

79: Calling

"Hey… ah… hello mom" the nervous young woman said alter hearing the voice at the other side of the line; for at least a year she haven't even talked with her mother due to different things, just like the discrepancies of their opinions of how Toph had to live "Yes, I'm fine; you saw me in TV yesterday? … Really? Well, is not like if I could see a lot mom" Toph and her mother laughed softly at her joke, but the tension was palpable between the two.

Zuko didn't want to stop the music but this was important so he took out the big headphones and put his attention in the black haired woman that was talking by the phone, even Sokka knew that the call was really important and went quiet all of a sudden.

"I've been busy this last year, you know, with the new album, the tour, live presentations, interviews and all that… yes, I'm enjoying it… I… I miss you too… is our song in the TV right now? So, how do I look? ... Thanks, Katara is the one who chooses the clothes for the videos and presentations for me, you remember her, right? … Yes, the singer, she appears in our last album… I know this is not the life you wanted for me but… yes… thank you mom… I love you too mom… why don't you come with us this summer? We won't be in the road, we'll rest a bit before doing the newest songs and all… yes, I'll enjoy seeing you… yeah, I miss dad too… a little bit" Toph said trying to ease the mood remembering how her father died when she was younger, the heart, since then she took care of herself, and even if she wasn't that interested in money she had to admit that it came in handy some times with the kind of medical services she had.

"Is she going to tell her mother…?" Sokka got away from the mixer while looking at the flow singer of their band while Zuko simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, I would love to have you here with me… yes, but more than anything because… well… I'm getting married… No! I'm not marrying Aang! He's still behind Katara like a little puppy, and no, it isn't Sokka either, do you think I'm that desperate?" Zuko had to muffle his laughter behind his hand looking at the crestfallen expression of the dark skinned DJ "I'm marrying Zuko! Yes, the one with the scar… yes… really? ... well, you can meet him as soon as you get here, I'll send you the tickets today" Toph said letting out a long sigh after she put the phone in the place, that had been easier than what she thought.


	80. Almost

_A quick one and second in the Family Arc, everybody knew that Toph was giving birth, considering the earthquake in the Fire Nation you had to be idiot not to; can you picture Toph carrying twins? She must have look like a beach ball._

Disclaimer: See 01

80: Almost

"This is your entire fault!" Toph said and it was obvious she was struggling to not explode in one of her usual tirades of curses and other things that the group was more than used, specially Zuko.

Toph tried to stand up but her weight couldn't let her, her belly had grown up a lot from her pregnancy, it wasn't an easy thing for her being so petite and expecting twins, everyone was a little scared and worried about her, it was taking a lot of Toph and there were so many 'what ifs' to be comfortable but everyone tried to see things in a positive light.

Zuko rolled his eyes when Toph raised a hand in his direction with a really scary frown due to the humiliation of not being capable of moving on her own.

"If we start to see who is guilty, you have half the fault, after all is not the work of only one" Toph frowned even more when she heard Katara's voice and was about to say something when she stood quiet and kind of shocked.

"Toph? Are you alright?" The young Fire Lord asked a little worried like the rest of her friends while she turned around in the direction where her husband's voice came.

"Oh yes, I'm perfect… well, except for the fact that my water has broken" Toph said really calm just before complete chaos reigned in the Fire Nation Palace.


	81. Airport

_The continuation of Calling, technically not much to say, I am content with the work, but it feels more like a preparation for things to come, after all this is almost the last 20 feet to the goal._

Disclaimer: See 01

81: Airport

For her the airports weren't her favorite places since she rarely traveled, but today was a really special day, the woman was there for a reason, a very special one; for more than three years she hadn't seen her only daughter, well, at least face to face because she had seen her on TV, in interviews, videos and she had heard it in the radio, she even had one of the CDs in her house, but she had never talked with her.

She was sad, because she didn't understand her better when everything started, she didn't believe in her, she was being just like her late husband, always thinking that her daughter was a frail doll that needed to be kept in a golden cage, but that image was destroyed when she stood in the waiting hall of the airport.

There, in the middle of dozens of girls and boys was her daughter being flanked by her future husband and her friend; she remembered the phone call, and was capable to see finally in what a gorgeous and talented woman her daughter turned to be.

Taking out a small notebook she got closer to the trio and her daughter took out the notebook surprising her even more since she was blind, maybe she wasn't as handicapped as she thought.

"What's your name?" her daughter asked with a smile.

"I guess you already know my name" Toph's face was priceless while Zuko and Sokka turned around to see Toph hug the woman like if there was no tomorrow; Zuko then knew who he was looking at, his future mother-in-law.


	82. Believing

_Believe it! Okay, now that I used one of the most parodied lines in English-sub anime I can continue; Beliving focus on Toph and her issues about being blind, we all know that she is one of the most powerful people in Earth, the problem is that she is very touchy about the subject of her blindess, even though she looks sometimes better than most people, but we know that Zuko doesn't even care that she is blind, he simply forgets that she is, he doesn't try to protect her, that's one of the important things for this pair, they understand their lives, their past, their little defects, they just fit._

Disclaimer: See 01

82: Believing

She knew that in her whole life she'll never see, it was her life, no one knew how it felt everyday to be in darkness.

_I can't see_

She was tempted to smack Sokka in the back of his head for saying that when they were younger inside the cave, what was the difference for her? Nobody asked her, not that she wanted it to be an issue, but it will be good if someone didn't try to skirt around it.

_Well, yeah, you are blind, but you are one of the strongest people I have ever meet, for that you not only deserve my respect, but my admiration._

Toph felt strangely warm when Zuko told her that some time after the last battle, when he was still a prisoner of the Earth Kingdom, but thanks to the Avatar he was set free when he told them he helped them in the battle, taking down Azula and saving both Katara and Sokka.

_Your eyes are not ugly; they are beautiful, just like the rest of you._

She then blushed at the memory, nobody had the guts to say something like that, and maybe he did because he had drunk a complete bottle of Fire Nation wine but it was gladly taken, even thought it ended with a really surprising kiss form his part.

Sometimes she really wanted to see; to know his face, to know what he was watching, what was in his face when he was looking at her, to see his face, to really know if it was as scary as people said, she wanted to see.

"What is it? Are you alright?" she heard Zuko said at her side while she felt one of his arms encircle her waist eliciting small sparks in her skin from his touch, in that moment she turned and raised her hands to his face, maybe they said that seeing is believing, well, for Toph touching was believing, at that thought a grin came to her face knowing what else they could do in the night.


	83. Hard

_I usually use Sokka as an scapegoat, the receiver of someone's ire or simply as a tool to make the argument flow, this time is the last, is kind of weird how he always is witness of something extremely weird or simply embarrassing (the whole thing with Zuko when he was expecting Suki is proof of that, who didn't laugh at Sokka that time?)_

Disclaimer: See 01

83: Hard

To say that Sokka was surprised about what he was looking at in the middle of the night when he was going for more wood was an understatement, it was just so… so… unreal!

First of all he wasn't a stranger of weird things, he was more than used since he started to travel with the Avatar in his whole 'travel to save the world' and all that, he had seen strange miracles, powers, monsters and weird people so this shouldn't be that strange, but he was oh so wrong about it, this was the pinnacle of strange occurrences.

Toph have always been somehow really weird, from her abilities to her behavior, but he had never seen her like this before; one time he saw when she destroyed a rock simply with her head which was a really disturbing sight but this… this took the price.

"I...AM...NOT...A…STUPID...LOVESICK...GIRL!" each word was accompanied by a head bang in a rock that had been until yesterday lying innocently at the edge of the forest, that is until Toph found it and decided to use it for her own impressive purposes "WHY DID I HAD TO LIKE THAT…THAT…THAT ASSHOLE STUCK-UP MOODY PRINCE?" okay, that was new, Sokka admitted to himself understanding the half of what she was rambling about, after all they had seen a lot of Zuko lately since he escaped form the Dai Li, and he seemed really different, in that moment Toph turned around to 'see' him "What?" she asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing, nothing at all" said Sokka hurrying up to do what he was planning to do in the beginning; he decided to simply ignore what he had seen, it was better for his nerves and his physical integrity.


	84. Rain

_Rain is another 'what if' view in the whole 'Zuko joins the GAang', this one is not that funny, Zuko is not the dorky hottie we love in the third season and things seem much more gloom since I once again killed Uncle, I know, I hate myself for killing such an awesome character._

Disclaimer: See 01

84: Rain

_There is so much pain_

"What? Are you crazy? He should just stay outside!"

"I don't really understand you, how can you treat him like that?"

"He tried to kill us for such a long time and now he suddenly joins us? Mind to remind you what he has been doing in the Earth Kingdom?"

"He's been surviving, just like us" said Toph getting into the discussion, her back against the hard rock of the cave, listening also to the relaxing rain outside "you have been chased by the Fire Nation, consider yourself lucky, he has been chased by everyone, including his psycho sister and megalomaniac father" she said having her words the power of truth and insight only someone like her could, something she have been using against the ponytail warrior this past few weeks making him bow his head not having something truly clever to argument back without sounding too arrogant or stupid.

"… maybe, but that doesn't mean he can…"

_There is so much pain_

Toph didn't wait for Sokka to finish, she simply moved her foot slightly in the ground and a rock pillar struck right into Sokka's jaw sending him into dreamland.

"Well, he had that coming" Aang said looking at the unconscious boy at his side without feeling so much pity for him, it was true Sokka was acting a lot more paranoid since the older firebender joined them after his uncle died from a heart attack; Toph and Aang had been the people who welcomed him, the Avatar because he wanted Zuko as a friend, Toph because she felt connected with Zuko in the pain of losing someone close.

Toph didn't want to say a thing, she simply raised and with a simple flick of her hand she got an instant earth moving umbrella-hut over her, neither Katara or Aang asked her where she was going, they already knew.

_There is so much pain_

Zuko tried hard to see the cloudy sky through the rain, but the tree was giving him a poor shelter from the water, not that he was feeling how wet he was becoming from being under the rain like that, but to be truthful it wasn't like he could just walk into the small cave and the merry group of wannabe-heroes would accept him, who would knowing his real identity? Just like in that village, they would always look at him like if he was the one who started the war; there was no end to it? There was no place for him? Was he always going to be an outcast, a man of no land? In those moments the rain stopped over his head, opening his eyes again he saw earth over him, and a petite bender at his side.

"Mopping is not going to help you princess" she simply said taking a seat at his side under the tree, the sound of the rain and the water hitting ground was the only other thing around them, making a small bubble, like if they were the only people in the world for now.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked quietly seeing her face and how she was relaxing her muscles.

"It is… quiet here at least" both knew that it wasn't the truth, or at least not complete, but neither wanted to break the moment, sometimes, just sometimes with them, silence was better.

_Please, just stay here with me._


	85. Star

_I'm a huge fan of the Gundam Franchise, I have seen almost all of them and I still consider the original Gundam (affectionally called 0079) and the story of war, death, hope and who exactly is the good guy in a war? All that makes it an immortal work; this time Avatar goes space age and no, Zuko is not like the Gundam Wing characters, I was thinking more of Amuro Ray; some characters are already dead and the final battle is about to start just like in the OVA of Kidou Senshi Mobile Suit Gundam._

Disclaimer: See 01

85: Star (Gundam Outcast Part 1 of 4)

I hate war

I hate it

Once upon a time I tried to understand it, to know and get into it so my father would love me, recognize me, but everything that brought me was pain.

I hate war, I cannot lie to myself anymore, I hate it because it destroys everything just like the fire that burns in the flag, that burns the Earth, that burns the space like an expanding cancer, there was a time when I wanted to be in that side of the battle, how naïve I was then, I hate that place now, I'll never become what my father is.

The explosions are everywhere; it is a miracle that I'm still intact, I'm basically an enemy to both sides, so why they trust in me? Am I not just another traitor?

I'm alone in this battle, lost between colors, red, blue and green; I am white, red, blue and green; wind, fire, water and earth, just like the so called 'Avatar', this was supposed to be his Mobile Suit, not mine; the foolish boy who got into the war, people think I'm him because of this mobile suit; it was my fault, I should had been with him then! He was so innocence to be in a war of this magnitude, he trusted too much in the words of Zhao, not even Katara could heal him after that shot on his back, Zhao was a coward even in that; I wasn't there, I failed Aang, I failed the group and in the end caused the death of the only pilot who could do this mission; didn't they understand that I'm not the pilot for this mission?

Memories of missions and dangers of my life come to me when I close my eyes while the hollow darkness stays with me inside this huge metal construction for war, and I pray to god, this is the last time I ride it.

The darkness of my cockpit suddenly got interrupted when a monitor lightened up and a voice was heard.

"Mobile Suit 0079, you have permission to take-off" Zuko opened his eyes to see at the image of the young dark-haired woman that he had known since he was a child.

"0079 here, copied" he said trying to maintain his voice cool, but the tension was there, Mai knew it.

"And Zuko… we all trust in you, after this day the war will be over… good luck out there" Zuko saw the tiny smile of his friend in the monitor and smiled sadly knowing well her feelings for him, but his heart was somewhere else in the space, a star he could probably never see again if this mission went wrong.

"Yes" the monitor then turned off while the main monitors turned on showing the hangar gates opening, the Gundam Avatar ready to be launched into the space battle, the last fort of the Fire Nation, only one name got into his mind while he was ready to fight, only one name, Toph.


	86. MS

_MS or simply Mobile Suit is the prequel and it explains a little the way these two meet, their initial troubles and the opener for the whole Anime so to say, I would love to see a fan art of the Gundam Outcast, which is black and red, you can imagine the weapons and the armor as you like, imagination is one of the most important things in life._

Disclaimer: See 01

86: MS (Gundam Outcast Part 2 of 4)

-Twelve months ago-

Zuko grumbled once again while walking from one point to the other of the small cabin of his ship, he just couldn't concentrate; he was starting to hate the ship, his own jail in Zuko's opinions; he hated his luck, and his family for that matter, there was no way home… better said, maybe there was no home but the small world inside his ship.

"Zuko, we are approaching the Bei Fong colony" Iroh said going inside his cabin, the only person who could do that without being yelled at; the old man sighed looking at the furrowed face of his nephew; it had been years since the last time he saw his nephew smile.

The Bei Fong satellite was amazing, since the first moment they anchored there for fuel and provisions Zuko saw the power of the Bei Fong family, all the Mobile Suits they were doing for the Fire Nation, no wonder the South Air Satellite couldn't withstand the power of the attack and was destroyed, hundreds of lives lost in the colony, just for one weapon, Zuko couldn't understand why that search of power from his father.

A shadow then called the attention of Zuko while walking around the hangar; it was really tiny in comparison with the monsters of metal so he decided to check it out, what he found out in fact was none other than a green clothed girl which was a couple of years younger than him at least and she was getting into a dark looking mobile suit that didn't have any lights around.

"Hey! What are you doing!" he said jumping up and thanks to the low gravity he grabbed the closing doors of the cockpit to jump in "Are you crazy?"

"Just who are you?" he heard while the lights turned on in the cockpit and he saw the dark-haired girl with a bun that was in front of him seating in the cockpit, but the most amazing thing about her were her eyes.

"You are blind"

"Really? I didn't know that, thank you for telling me that you jackass"

"Alright, I'm getting tired of you, tell me your name"

"Tell me yours first" what was going to turn into a full heated dialogue battle between those hot-headed youngsters had to stop when she pressed a button in the commands and the Mobile Suit turned on "Stop this! What are you trying to do with this?"

"Escape"

"Escape from what?"

"From them" the little girl said while the lights turned on in the hangar and a video transmission was placed in the main monitor.

"What have you done to my daughter?" a male face showed up leaving Zuko even more confused.

"What? Your daughter?"

"You won't fool me, you won't escape, now, return the Gundam and my daughter" it was final it seemed since transmission was over.

"Oh… just great" Zuko said before he had to maneuver around the other three MS that got activated in control remote "this is your entire fault, you know brat?"

"Don't call me a brat you idiot" the small girl said trying to move and fit into the one person cockpit since both of them where in it and somehow she ended in his legs which didn't help her temper "now, just go away from here!" Zuko from that day didn't know which god to blame for his luck.


	87. Together

_The continuation of the battle and the new Gundam Avatar MK II makes a blasting appearance, now we know more about this world in the view point of Toph while she commands the Flag Ship of the Freedom Fighters, also some action of giant Mecha proportions and the explosion of the base like in the ending of Gundam 0079._

Disclaimer: See 01

87: Together (Gundam Outcast Part 3 of 4)

"I cannot die here, I cannot; who will look alter my sister if I'm gone?" Sokka said aloud while his own MS couldn't move, it was tough to drive a MS without legs due to the beam sword of the Fire Nation army; his unit was heavily damaged, he had never been the best pilot in the army, he knew that, and now he regretted the decision of being in the battle; after the death of Aang he saw how his sister was closing to the world, it was hard enough when Jet saved her dying in the process; to lose two people she loved was hard enough, but now, maybe another name would join that list "I'm sorry Katara" he simply closed his eyes when the beam sword was coming down to him, but an explosion surprised him, the MS of the fire nation exploded silently in the space in front of him, it was amazing.

"Hey! Are you still alive?" the voice at the communicator surprised him even more, it couldn't be possible.

"Zuko?"

"Who you were expecting peasant? Now get your ass out of here!" the image in the video seemed… sad, what was going to do? Sokka suddenly understood.

"Hey, are you crazy? Do you want to die?"

"Is the only way to stop the war, now get the hell out of here before I kill you myself!" he said before the Gundam Avatar disappeared inside the satellite.

In the exterior, Toph seemed the usual stoic sarcastic girl that had been in the war for a year, but it wasn't a secret to know how much she had changed in the last year; first her escape from what everyone now considered her imprisonment in her parent's colony and how she met Zuko.

At the beginning none of those two could stop fighting both verbally and physically, but two people expending a year together in space and Earth right in the middle of the war couldn't stay the same for so long; too many dead people, so many fights, the chasing, the killing of the young boy who was the hope of millions, and keeping the secret about that was making her feel older than a 13 years old girl, yes, the leader of the Freedom Fighters was tired of it all; Toph didn't know why Zuko didn't want the leadership, but she understood better that night three months ago; he hated war, he hated it with his whole soul, and he told her his own story; his scar, the death of his mother and how one after one of his friends were dying; first Ty Lee, then Jet, Iroh and finally Aang, the four people he was closer to felt in front of his eyes and he could do nothing to help them, that's why he decided to pilot the new Gundam Avatar MK II since he self-destroyed his old Gundam Outcast , he was the best pilot after Aang and Toph wanted to scream at everyone because of that, but knew she couldn't stop him from that... that suicide mission.

Why she had opened her heart to that boy? She was the sarcastic rock in the group; nothing was supposed to make her even flinch, that's why she was the second choice for the leadership in the group, but he had to get inside her heart and soul without even trying, because she saw, or what seeing was in her opinion, his most vulnerable moments, he cried in front of her and she understood that he wouldn't do that, not even in front of his uncle, and he never had the chance due to Azula and her cursed Gundam.

She hated him for that, for changing her slowly and without trying, she hated Azula and Ozai for hurting people and destroying the life of Zuko; and she hated her body… because she was still too young… for him; she knew what was going to happen in the mission, and for the first time in her life, she was terrified, of losing the feeling, even though in her opinion it made her weak, but in a really good sense it was making her stronger, but because she was so young nothing happened the last night except a kiss and she hated the fact that she had grown up only in her mind, war did that to you, but her body was still the same, she had to wait for… the good stuff like Katara once said.

She only stood there in the bridge giving orders to attack and defend the Earth and Water alliance, hoping that when the inevitable came, the news would be good.

"So, ready to give up and die brother?" the psycho of a sister he had told from the speakers of her Gundam Agni, her own madness had come too far, even giving the name of the god of the legends to her Mobile Suit, the whole place inside the satellite was burned, destroyed, with wires and doors obliterated while both Gundam had burn marks too and slashes, the Gundam Avatar had one arm only and the Agni was in similar conditions.

"Sorry sis, not this time" Zuko said initiating the Avatar system, giving him the data he needed, his mind fusing for a few moments to the one of Aang increasing his own abilities, although he knew well he was taking a bet, he wasn't even sure if he could withstand the pressure on his mind.

From the battle field all they could see was the bright light and then the silent explosion of the once mighty satellite fortress Sozin of the Fire Nation stopping everything and everyone, soon the ships and MS of the Fire Nation started the retreat but could go nowhere, the Fire Nation colonies where too far away; soon they got the information, the Fire Nation… was finally surrendering.

"God damn it! I say scan the whole place!" Toph screamed at the workers in the bridge, out there Sokka, Katara, Smellerbee, Longshot, The Duke and Haru where out there in their own mobile suits looking at the debris of the just a couple of minutes ago mighty military base.

"Oh no… He was inside" Sokka said and his friends were about to go inside to search for any clue about the Gundam Avatar.

Toph in the flag ship was trying to hold up her tears, she was telling herself that tears couldn't change facts, but inside of her, her own heart felt like if it was going to disappear with how hard it was clenching.

Several tense moments were lived in the bridge before static appeared in the communications.

"G-Gundam… Gundam Avatar… reporting… mission… accomplished" Toph had to be stopped before she decided to go out into the space by herself, of course, more than five soldiers were struggling with her and trying to stop her from leaving the bridge, more than likely wanting to get out there and retrieve Zuko by herself; in space, the MS of Katara and Sokka retrieved an almost destroyed Gundam Avatar with a seriously injured Zuko inside.


	88. Peace

_Peace is finally restored, but we know that our characters will not rest for long, probably some other opponent will appear and Zuko will gain a new Gundam, this is also slightly romantic in the strange Toko way, it also is the ending of this Arc which I had a lot of fun considering how much I love Gundam._

Disclaimer: See 01

88: Peace (Gundam Outcast Last Chapter)

Toph was restless, she was worried, oh, she didn't say so, she would never say she was feeling something else besides anger, irony or anything similar, everything else was very…un-Toph like Sokka once said; but now even the clueless Sokka could understand what was going on in the little head of the captain of the Freedom Force ship.

All of the remaining friends could understand it, more so Katara losing two people she had loved, she was happy for them but if only she could be more…open with her real feelings.

Finally the door of the bridge was opened and a disheveled form could be seen, it had a lot of bandages in his body, luckily his head only had a couple of scratches for when the monitors exploded in the Gundam, besides that, the exertion of the battle really did a number on him, but Azula and the rest of the war was finally over.

"Hey! You're alive!" that granted Sokka a good slap in the head from his sister making the other fighters laugh; after a few minutes of good news and get-well's everyone went in their own directions leaving the two youngsters in the room of the ship in silence.

"Look… Toph, I…"

"That's Captain Bei Fong for you Lieutenant" she said with a harsh voice that would have made any soldier to salute, but Zuko knew her better than that and simply rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yeah, whatever; look… sorry for what I did, but… but at least it helped everyone"

"Help? How it could help if you nearly died? That was stupid!"

"Do you think I didn't know that? Of course I did! I couldn't shake it off my head! I don't want to die! I won't die! But the war is over now!"

"Oh, shut up! You and your stupid hero fixation! You are simply unbelievable! You are a complete idiot, a stupid asshole stuck-up prince! That's what you are!" Her face was scrunched in rage, but there was something more, something deeper that Zuko never saw when they met each other, but now it was so easy to see, there was pain, sadness, apprehension; she had been scared to lose him.

"Toph, come on, stop being a little brat and calm down for one fucking second!" But Zuko knew better than to give her the chance to scream at him, she won't respect him if he did that.

"No! I don't even care if you died in that thing! You… you… oh forget it!" she tried to walk away but Zuko quickly took her from a wrist "let me go! Come on! I hate you!" she said barely containing the tears before Zuko tugged at her arm making her stay with him in a hug; it hurt, specially fro his injured ribs, but he just couldn't let her go like that "I fucking hate you… I hate you" she started to say, every time she did it was in a lower voice to let it finish in a sift whisper.

"I know….. I love you too" Zuko said looking at the stars through one monitor, for once in his life, he felt… at peace.


	89. Names

_Technically the second part of the Family Arc, the name choosing part of having kids is something everyone parodies, it can be so difficult to find names that could go accordingly with your child; that can really break your head sometimes, other times it can be pretty simple, it depends I think._

Disclaimer: See 01

89: Names

"So, what if it is a boy we call him Lu Ten?"

"Are you thinking in names?" the Fire Lord asked to his wife while this one was still walking around his 'office', it was simply what used to be the war room, but since there was no more wars around, mostly only rebels, outlaws and simple things like that, Zuko decided to move his place to work to that room, it made him remember his reasons to be the Fire Lord and not to make the same mistakes of the past rulers of his country.

"Well, duh, someone has to do it, and since you are not cooperating in this I have to bring the topic on, after all, half the fault of all this is yours, so start cooperating" there was no treat, in fact, she didn't need one, Zuko knew his wife very well by now to keep his mouth shut with comments and start helping out.

"... No… not Lu Ten… not Ursa either" Zuko said standing up from his chair and walking to the window while Toph arched an eyebrow.

"Do you have a reason why not? I thought you would like to call your son or daughter like them"

"Not like that… those names are important to me, yes… but those are names of people who were cut from life, I want my children to have another fate, a new one for them"

"Well… I think I would have told you to not be so corny… but I see your point" Toph said placing one hand over her face as part of her usual joke but when talking about her future kids it brought a very sharp fear on her, she was being illogical, but even then she couldn't deny the slight fear she had of having her children with her same eyes.

"… Do you like Ming Yung if it is a boy?" Zuko said taking her out of her thoughts.

"Ming Yung? Destiny, interesting, that sounds so corny again but oh well, is not that bad… much better than Sokka anyway" Zuko had to fight back the laughter after her words "what about Pan if it is a girl?"

"Pleasing, I like it…. Yes, I really like it"

"There… it wasn't that difficult, right?" Zuko simple smirked at her words; no, it wasn't hard at all.


	90. Soft

_I had so much fun writing this, and it didn't take much time considering is the longest work here, I mean, more than three thousand words is huge comparing to the other drabbles and it only took a couple of hours._

_The first idea was for Toph and Zuko to be trapped in a landslide with Toph incapable of moving but I couldn't picture what could happen so I started to play around the idea and finally arrived at the cavern place, from then I couldn't avoid the whole 'groping' thing, it was perfect with these two and going on and on it started to grow like crazy until this was finally finished and I am very pleased with the results, give me your opinions._

Disclaimer: See 01

90: Soft

For a few seconds it was like if a full horde of komodo rhinos had simple tramped their way all over their bodies, it just simple hurt, no other way, heck, even his eyes were completely surrounded in pure pitch darkness and they were in the middle of the day.

"I don't know what I did to make her angry at me but I'll remember saying sorry to Ty Lee next time I see her" the short bender slowly regained consciousness at last, whatever the pink acrobat had done to get her felt completely horrible, the reason was that sadly her bending was completely shut down, for the first time in so many years she felt truly blind, but due to feeling still woozy the fear wasn't present yet, thankfully because she needed to know where exactly she was, and why was she feeling such a big pressure on her?

Zuko for his part didn't feel exactly better, his head was pounding and his vision wasn't that good either, what exactly had happened anyway? The hit seemed to affect his memory although it was probably only temporally.

The good thing was that he wasn't feeling that uncomfortable right now, for laying belly down on rock it felt strangely soft, not that bad for his current luck.

A couple of seconds later both teenagers finally realized their situation which indeed wasn't that surprising considering the luck of the older one and how much destiny liked to screw him over.

Toph was lying on her back while the taller body of Zuko was practically draped over her like a big sheet and working as a heater very well, but this wasn't exactly the situation she wanted to be after waking up, no sir.

"So, Sparky, do you mind? You're not exactly light" she said between her teeth in her most dangerous voice making the future Fire Lord gulp down his nervousness, Zuko decided to no matter how tired he still felt he better move on or he would suffer the consequences, so he pushed down with the help of his arms with the intention of getting off the particularly petite earthbender, it was common sense, just that what happened next was once again destiny and fate laughing at his expenses like always.

It seemed that Zuko didn't realize exactly in what position both felt down exactly and with more attention to speed than caution he did a fatal mistake, the light feminine eep of surprise coming from the extremely tomboyish Toph was not something the outside world have been honored to hear, but it was understandable.

Zuko was extremely surprised of hearing such a girly sound coming from the lips of the younger bender and the strange softness under his palm could be attributed to that reaction; Zuko wasn't exactly the most knowledgeable person around in things like female anatomy, his own little rendezvous with a certain knife mistress didn't went beyond some kissing and that was before they decided to separate before they either died of boredom or simply started to be openly aggressive with each other, so one could forgive to some degree his current curiosity about what kind of substance was in his hands.

Slightly applying some pressure on whatever was on his palm the sound coming from Toph suddenly multiplied much to the chagrin of Zuko when he realized exactly what part of Toph he was groping.

"Just what in the name of the mountains do you think you're doing?" She literally screamed this time finally having enough and pushing him over quickly gaining a bit of distance from her amateur molester.

This was definitely one of the most embarrassing situations he had been so far in his young life, it was mortifying, creating a very small flame on his open palm he illuminated the place enough to let him see his temporary roommate; finally finding her she was sitting with her legs crossed and both arms wrapped around herself like if shielding her chest making Zuko realize that, yes, he was touching that specific area making his face so red he could illuminate the cavern without bending.

"Look, I… well… it was a mistake… I mean… eh… sorry" Zuko said finishing his confusing apology in a very soft note, he sounded definitely sorry about what he did, just like that time in the Air Temple, their first official presentations, besides, it was kind of hard to stay angry at him when he used that tone, look at Katara, for all of her anti-Zuko speeches she usually made a couple of years ago it didn't even take two months for her to be all smiles with him, not even considering that he was hunting them for almost a year.

That, on the other hand, didn't meant that she was calm, no way, in all her life she have never been in such an embarrassing situation, not even that kiss she gave to Suki thinking that it was Sokka could get close to the amount of shame, mild outrage, surprise and embarrassment she felt right now, she had never, ever had someone touching her in that… particular… place, I mean, that was a place she was the only one who touched it, and that was only when she had a bath, a rather rare occurrence a couple of years ago, but Toph found out the amazing discovery of hot baths and the hot springs in the royal palace of the Fire Nation so the hygiene side of her had gained some terrain on her mind, but this was way over the scale.

"Just… just don't even think about saying something about this, do you hear me?"

"Like if I'm crazy enough to do that" Zuko said more than a little scared with the consequences, maybe Toph was now of marriage age but that didn't mean he was going to tell everyone he had groped her breast, that would be a direct attack against her honor.

"You better forget about what just happened; do you hear me?" Forget? That wasn't exactly a very easy thing to do, considering her rather petite figure she was very… cushioned, he better forget that if he didn't want to be flatter than an Earth Kingdom pancake, and talking about that.

"Toph, not that I exactly mind but by this moment I usually end injured, what's going on?" Zuko asked more than a little curious watching how the blush that had been almost painted on her face increased in intensity, seeing Toph blush this much was probably a world record.

"I… bend" Toph said in an almost impossible to hear whisper.

"What?"

"I said I can't bend! Alright? I cannot see, I cannot bend, I cannot move things around and I am completely blind, I'm blind again, is that what you wanted dot hear?" Zuko slightly moved back at her outburst, this seemed to be very serious to her, and who could blame her? Being blind since birth she relied all the time in her bending to se things most people would never be able to, but like this she couldn't do a thing, if he lost his bending Zuko knew he could do plenty of things, he was one fine warrior, he had mastered his Dao and was, according to Hakoda, one very good strategist and planner too, but Toph? That was another story "stupid Ty Lee, when I get my hands on that little…"

"It wasn't Ty Lee"

"What?"

"I said it wasn't Ty Lee, unless she suddenly got a soft spot for black and didn't tell us"

"So, who exactly attacked us Sparky?"

"How should I know? The list of people we have pissed off this last years isn't exactly small considering we stopped a war and some people are angry with the Fire Nation" that was truth, Toph had to be realistic and see that not many people were happy that the war was over, to start were several generals and soldiers in the Fire Nation, Iroh was doing a good job making the Fire Nation less militaristic but several individuals were still believing that it was their right to govern over the other nations.

Also a lot of outlaws were angry since their pillage opportunities had suddenly plummeted now that soldiers were returning to their homes, then they had pirates, most surprisingly most of the pirates they had found were from the Northern Tribe, banished but still… poor Sugar Queen have been devastated to realize her people wasn't exactly all as pure and innocent she wanted to believe, and the list continued, her friends were working on the peace, but it seemed to take more time than what Aang thought at first.

"So, what do we exactly do now?" Toph said knowing that their options were now shorter due to Toph's condition; shrugging his shoulders and practically face-palming knowing that Toph couldn't exactly see his actions he spoke.

"First we have to see where exactly we landed" the temple they were had suddenly been ambushed was in serious need of repairs seeing that the floor suddenly opened and both benders felt on the hole; intensifying the flame on his hands Zuko was left mouth opened at the beautiful vision mother nature had did on this place; the light of the fire made the crystals all around the cavern bounce the light initiating a chain reaction that illuminated the place, to Zuko it slightly reminded him of the cavern under Ba Sing Se, just that without the green part "wow, Toph, this is beautiful, I mean, besides that whatever happened to the floor collapse it closed the hole with more rocks, this place is beautiful"

"Beautiful in what sense Sparky? Keep talking"

"Well, is like in the prison I was in Ba Sing Se, the one with the crystals, we went there last year, remember?" at her nod he went on "but this, I mean, the only thing I'm using is a tiny flame and that's it, no other source, but the crystals must be so pure because they bounce the light so clearly… and… and there is even a pond"

"In which direction?" Toph said trying to hear the sound of water but she could only faintly hear it, the sound was bouncing on the rock walls and it was kind of hard to pinpoint the water, holding up a hand Zuko knew what she wanted, it was again embarrassing but she wanted to at least know where they were; without questions Zuko took her hand and guided her until they arrived to the pond, although it seemed more like an spring, surprising him Toph kneeled and took some of the water into her mouth.

"Is fresh water"

"That means that the cavern function like a filtering system"

"Probably this is the water that the air monks used when they lived here" Toph concluded, they were after all helping Aang to find hints of where the other Air Nomads could be, it was a rumor going around that in fact other airbenders existed in the world.

"Toph, I wish you had your bending right now, this place is amazing"

"Well, we can always come back some other time if this takes several hours, you still own me fieldtrips"

"Come on, how many more fieldtrips do we need to have before you stop saying it?"

"I don't know; how many places exist in the world?"

"That's not fair"

"That's what you get for ditching me in our first fieldtrip so suck it up"

"This feels like signing a deal with demons"

"Complain all you want but you still own me a lot, and don't make me add what you just did"

"That was a mistake, I didn't know what I was doing, my hand just… well…"

"Well what? I hope for your integrity that it was indeed just an honest mistake, who would have thought it, didn't you had enough with Mai?"

"Uh…"

"Wait… you mean… you two…"

"We… we never went that far…"

"Are you saying that…?"

"Well, that's the closest I have been to a girl, don't laugh Toph!"

"I cannot help it, that's so pathetic! Even I know that Sokka gets it on an almost daily basis from Suki, and Aang is anxious to start a family with Sugar Queen"

"What about you?"

"What?"

"I mean it, what about you? If your line of proofs continues that means that I am the only one without any kind of sexual contact"

"Well, I… of course I have… you know"

"You lie as well as me, so that means that I have been the only guy to… you know"

"Alright, is true, don't think so highly of yourself, it was a mistake as you said"

"But…"

"What now?"

"But why? I mean, I'm sure you had some opportunities, you're what, seventeen? That's the beyond the marriage age in the earth Kingdom, most of the girls are married by fifteen in some places"

"Shut up! Nobody ever wants me okay? All they see is the little fragile daughter of the Bei Fong or a rude ugly child earthbender, they just want my family's fortune or simply ignore me, is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I… I'm sorry"

"Well, you should be, and is not like if I care, they are just stupid, I don't need to be married, I'm the strongest earthbender, I don't need stupid romance or girly things, I don't care that I'm ugly, I just…"

"You are not ugly"

"I just want to… what?"

"I said you are not ugly, you are beautiful… and you are certainly not a child" Toph definitely blushed again at what he just said, both at the compliment and the second comment.

"You… you… you pervert!"

"What? Pervert?"

"I cannot believe you could say something like that"

"I… wasn't exactly referring to your breasts, I mean, yeah, you have grown there but… but shutting up now before you kill me" Zuko said feeling all the blood in his body traveling to his face.

"You do that… do you know how mortifying these things are? They just suddenly started growing on their own, I have to bind them"

"What, you mean, they… well… ah… grew that much?" this was definitely the most embarrassing conversation he had ever had, but it was better than the awkward silence that would follow.

"I… just once I used a dress with these… things not that bounded… I swear, I could feel their eyes glued to… that part, I just wanted to smack them until they lost all of their teeth, I felt like I was being undressed, they just made me feel sick"

"Most… most high class people, specially the young ones are like that… I met some of them when I was living in Ba Sing Se… they feel like because of their position they can do whatever they want, they lose themselves in that little power that is not even theirs but their parents, they disgust me too"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah, maybe they didn't act very well, and had some very bad manners, but that doesn't mean you are ugly, or anything like that, just the contrary" after his last words came a rather large silence that made Zuko a little nervous.

"Thanks… I guess"

"You are welcome, think so"

"I still cannot believe you are flirting with me"

"What? Toph!"

"What? It surely looks like it, what else can I think? You never act like this with other people, for a moment I thought you were proposing"

"Toph, are you nuts?"

"So, I'm not pretty enough? Is that what you say?"

"No, I mean, yes, is just that…"

"So you just wanted to have some fun? I'm not a cheap streetwalker"

"I never… it was an honest mistake, I mean, ARGH! You are confusing me Toph!"

"Yes, and we all know what happens when you get confused, you were like that for like, what, a whole year?"

"What's your problem?"

"The problem is that you are escaping from giving an honest answer, pretty simple, do you like me or not?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Is a simple question, although clearly is the ones you never answer, so do it!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it is important to me, so do it"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just because! Zuko, I don't like that ambiguous zone in human interaction, that's one of the reasons I never had anything bad to say when you joined us, yeah, you burned my feet but you made amends after that, I put you in the part of great friends alongside Aang and the rest, but you cannot expect me to simply hear what you just said and do nothing.

Once I had a crush in Sokka but I understood that he and Suki were in love and he had me in the little sister category, so it took some time but I now see him as my family too; this is the same and not the same… Zuko, I just don't know where to put you… are you still a good friend? Something else? I don't like being insecure, I'm an earthbender, my stance must be solid, that's the way I live"

"You just cannot expect me to understand in this instance"

"I'm not asking you to understand… just to tell me if you meant those things you said"

"Yes, I mean it when I said you are beautiful, you grew up, you are not that little brat who picked her nose everyday, yeah, you are Toph, but you are older now, you just don't look different, you do but you are not the same while being the same… is hard to say"

"I think I know where you are going… but don't forget that I'm still waiting for a complete answer" Zuko sighed knowing that he gained some time and he didn't blew up his relationship with Toph, they were still in that weird grey area of friendship or maybe something else but at least they still had their bond, at that moment both of them were surprised at the sound of walls being opened, clearly by earthbending, that only meant.

"Aang!"

"Guys! I finally found you! God, we were so worried!" the bald monk said with his big smile and both walked to the exit.

"Are you both okay?" Katara asked looking at both flushed faces of the two benders.

"We were having a very serious talk"

"About what Toph?" this was going to be embarrassing, he could see Toph getting angry and defensive at any moment.

"Just marriage" What?

"What? Marriage?" all of them said at the same time, including Zuko.

"Yes, marriage, don't you remember Sparky?"

"We never talked about marriage!"

"So are you saying that all that speech about being in love with me and wanting to rule the Fire Nation with me at your side was a lie?" Oh Agni, what she was doing? She was as good an actress as his sister "men, they are all the same" finally Toph said like if she was really angry turning her head to one side and walking away; what was all that? Was this her vengeance for what he did? It definitely was looking at the cold anger in Katara's face; that made his skin crawl.

"Okay mister, I forgave you a long time ago for what you did, you became one of my best friends and we are almost like family but if you brake Toph's heart I'll never forgive you, if you are only playing with her then when I'm over with you you'll wish to be in the same hospital as Azula, you got that?" He nodded; what else could Zuko do? That was definitely one of the scariest things he had ever seen.

Watching her walk away alongside Aang, who was trying to tell her that maybe all was a simple mistake, Zuko tried to calm down not noticing that at his side the ponytail warrior was dumbfounded.

"So… you and Toph?"

"Shut up Sokka"

"Wow… who would have guessed… how far did you two go inside this cave anyway?" Zuko just wanted to kick his ass but he had something to do, be prepared of Toph's continuous revenge until he gave her a whole answer, why did fate liked to play with him?


	91. Shinigami

_I know maybe some of you don't like that Anime, but Bleach is one close to my heart, and after watching the way Rukia and Ichigo act I couldn't help it, I had to change the characters and now Toph and Zuko are shinigamis, it was a really fun thing to do._

Disclaimer: See 01

91: Shinigami

"Ah, aren't you a little young to be on the streets at this hour?" the very much taller boy said looking downwards to the strange garbed girl in front of him, although the words simply made her more frustrated; it was true that she simply appeared in his room without even a warning but how could she have known the guy could see ghosts?

The petite girl (who was several times older than the boy, if you count years of dead) simply lost the very little patience she had and struck back hearing the yelp of pain and they would have demolished the house with the rumble of the century but a scream of the younger sister of Zuko called for their attention.

She had to be utterly crazy, she had to be too, how in the name of… well, hell (If that place really existed, although he wasn't in any hurry to discover) could something like this happen to him? Yeah, it was true that he somehow could see ghosts and all that, but why he had to have this kind of utterly screwed up luck in his life? Nothing could be more stupid than this!

Not only she had appeared on his life and turned it 180º in less than an hour, she was now in front of him wearing the female uniform of his own school, she… she even curtsied at his friends! How old was she? And she was trying to be like a lady? Yeah, right, they just don't know what kind of demon she was, death god, whatever, she could probably go into a rage and destroy everything around like some kind of mini-Godzilla.

"Are you going to keep watching me like that all day?" the petite Shinigami said while she was leaning against the metal fence of the hothead's (in her opinion) high school roof.

"How long are you gonna be here?"

"Hey, you have my powers; I'm going to be around enough time, now, how the hell you use this thing?" the dark-haired girl said still maneuvering around with her small juice box while the new Shinigami simply sighed holding her hands doing the job for her.

"Hey, Zuko, I need to talk with you, can you come with me for a bit?" the petite girl said with her now super-sugar smile while Zuko simply stood watching her with his friends around.

"What? Suuure Toph, do you think I'm crazy? Like hell" Zuko said before an extreme pain started in his chest before falling down in the floor.

"Oh, Zuko-kun, are you hurt? A stomach ache? Don't worry I'll accompany you to the infirmary" she said with an air of innocence dragging the falling body of Zuko.

"Hey, Mai, tell me if I'm wrong, but wasn't she the one who kicked Zuko in the first place?" Ty Lee asked to her friend watching both gods of death go out of the room.


	92. Meetings

_Meetings came to me after looking for Toko pics in Deviantart and found this cute one where Toph meets Ursa, and I started to think, the worst thing that could happen to you are when your in-laws meet your parents, now that can be embarrassing._

Disclaimer: See 01

92: Meetings

Okay, breath in, breath out, the most important thing for a firebender was supposedly breathing, that for herself was completely useless, there was no way it could work for her, she was an earthbender, she only trusted in her feet on the ground and a solid stance to receive her opponent and pulverize him until he stopped moving, that was her style, not the whole stealthy 'you-saw-nothing' style of her fiancée.

Sadly times continually change and she was in this recipe for disaster; being someone who definitely didn't need a lot of attention or reassurance or acceptance she was behaving extremely nervous today and she just couldn't believe it, why in the name of Oma and Shu she gave the idea? It was simply a moment of stupidity; it could ruin everything they had worked for so long.

And here she was, after balancing all the pros and cons, the worst case scenarios and the escape routes there was nothing to do except start the plan, and do a quick prayer to every god who would be listening.

Hopefully the world wouldn't end, the destiny of countless people depended on the results of this mission.

"Mom, she is the mother of my fiancée, Fire Princess Ursa"


	93. Thief

_Zuko was for a very brief moment a thief, and he is also an excellent spy, so why not do something special? This was a fusion between the most famous thief anime Lupin the Third, and this was the result, hear the theme in youtube; this drabble is a rendition to Castle of Cagliostro and Jet works as the Jigen of Zuko._

Disclaimer: See 01

93: Thief

"We are rich! We are rich! Five hundred million dollars with no sequential numbers! We are rich!" the young man was screaming exhilarated by what they had on their hands and in the rest of the car; Jet has seen before a lot of money, but something like this was exceptional, never in their life they have done a strike like this.

While the two boys could not believe their luck after stealing that casino one of them noticed something suddenly, this one with a very distinctive flame scar on his face was looking at the bills in the car with a slightly sad expression on his face and was not joining the other with the screams of joy.

"What's the matter Zuko?" Jet asked with a worried face, his friend was usually silent and sometimes strangely cocky, but now he seemed… well, sad, he was sometimes moody but not downright sad.

"Just throw them away Jet"

"Throw away what Zuko?"

"Throw the bills, they're counterfeits" Zuko said with a serious face while his partner was incredulous.

"Oh man" the other boy simply sighed in defeat before grinning opening the door in his side, the bills by hundreds went out flying into the sky, filling the world who was now waking up with the sunrise.

Both boys in the Fiat 500 let everything fly around their way, but both were ready for whatever the new adventure could get them, they would find who made them and live another day, both of them knew this was going to be a very good week while both saw a sunset in the Mediterranean coast.

"Zuko?" The aforementioned young man was startled hearing his name; right now he knew that nobody have recognized him considering he have been able to hide from the police in that small country in Europe, right now he was looking for clues about the counterfeit money and Zuko arrived shortly to the castle at the middle of the night.

"Toph? What are you doing here?" Zuko said looking at the petite girl right now trying to hide in the shadows of the corner at the side of Zuko; sadly they had no more time to talk before they were found by the guards of the castle and had to run away when some ninjas suddenly appeared, this was not going to be exactly a traditional wedding it seemed.

"So you two know each other?" Jet asked looking at his boss and the young girl at his side, both had their clothes ripped open and several scratches on arms and legs making Jet at the same time get worried a bit and in the mood of making fun of his partner, so, with a playful smirk in his lips he went on "you know Zuko, I never thought you liked the Lolita type" he joked and received as answer a fist to the face courtesy of Toph.

"So, let me get this straight, before he and I started to work together he went to your house to steal a very valuable jewel in the same night you run away from your home and your daddy and mommy thought he kidnapped you" Jet said in a long sentence without taking breath.

"Yeah, and those were some really fun days, especially considering we met a day later, and how much my father's bodyguards followed us"

"I don't think you can say it was funny, you weren't the one being shot everywhere"

"And I thought our life now was strange"

"We have to stop your sister, if she gets married to Aang she will be one of the richest women of the world and she will be able to start her final part of global domination" Toph told them about the plan of Zuko's family and what was going on in the castle, he knew Aang a bit, he was a big goody two shoes guy, not that he himself could be considered a bad guy, he just did what he wanted and was free so he had to help him; other things she told them was how her family have been invited since they were allies of the Fire family even thought Toph and Azula couldn't be in the same room.

"And once she gets enough counterfeit money in the market she will force a crisis around the globe, making it possible for her to attack the principal cities and finally conquer the world in the chaos that will follow… I hate to say this but that's brilliant, insane and probably psychopathic considering how many people will die around the world but brilliant"

"That's why we have to stop her; we cannot let poor Twinkle Toes to the horrible destiny of being the husband of Miss Bitch of the Century"

"Yeah, but we have a problem, they know we are here and knowing Zuko's sister she is preparing some heavy reinforcements besides her ninjas, is gonna be impossible to get inside, heck, we won't be able to get to a kilometer to it without being seen knowing Azula"

"Maybe, but we all have been in worst things and have been able to survive and do something, I know there is some way to get inside and stop the wedding, he is being forced into it and I don't like the idea of being forced into something like that and be manipulated, come on guys"

"I have a couple of ideas and I know my sister will hate them"

"And for distraction I know something good; Ty Lee never stopped talking while I was there, it seems that her 'boyfriend' is coming to the wedding incognito" Toph said with her trademark full teeth grin.

"Oh no, not him, everybody but him" Zuko said groaning due to the image of horrors that was going to be the wedding.

"And if there is someone who is against the union of these two raise their hand or stay silent forever" the old priest said while Azula smirked even bigger, she was so close to her plan that she could almost see the world bowing down to her and her father, oh, the things she would do to everybody, and after all, all the ones attending the wedding knew that if they even moved at this moment they were going to lose more than a hand "well, since nobody wants to open their mouth I have only one final thing to say… I do oppose!" the priest said shocking everybody present while he took his clothes showing a pair of dark jeans and red button up shirt under it, also the mask went flying showing none other than the worldwide known thief.

"ZUKOOOOOOOOO!" his sister screamed in rage before being send flying due to the kick of his older brother, she never saw it being so angry and that was what he took advantage of.

"Long time no see sis, I always liked to crash your parties" he said quickly giving Aang the counteragent for the drug Azula was using on him.

"ZUKO, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" came the really familiar voice fighting his way to Zuko against the guards and the ninjas.

"Hey Sokka, good to see you too!" Zuko said already knowing that inspector Sokka was going to try to arrest him once again.

They, that is, Zuko, Jet, Aang and Sokka, knew that they had a tough time trying to defeat the crazy woman, but they never thought that it was going to be so much; she also had the elite group of ninjas of the family trained by Zhao.

"So, Aang, tell me, do you have any idea of how the hell James Bond would have been able to escape a situation like this?" Zuko asked to the shorter boy knowing how much of a fan the boy was of the British agent movies and books; the four of them where with their hands in the air being pushed into a wall, the automatic weapons of the guards in their direction.

"Well, he would have waited for an opportunity to strike back" he said calmly now that he was once again himself, he was not going to fall in their hands another time, he was going to stop them.

"I'm sorry to tell you that there won't be any opportunity this time, you will all die just like I wanted from the beginning" Zhao said with an arrogant smile on his face, he have finally won against the traitor of the family.

"I'm sorry for you because nobody hits my boyfriend except me" a voice came from behind Zhao, he had recognized her as the daughter of the Bei Fong, but before he could say a thing her foot struck directly into his groin making him fall into the floor inelegantly making all the guards flinch and slightly drop their weapons.

"Is this the opportunity?" Sokka asked.

"Yes it is" Zuko answered hitting the guard in front of him, in another part of the corridor he saw a very familiar glint and several guards found themselves only wearing their boxers while their armors have been cut along with their weapons; then they saw a young girl re-sheathing her katana with a cold look in her eyes, Zuko grinned knowing that his old friend Mai was now on their side.

"Just fall and die this time brother, you won't get between me and the world again in your life!" the crazy girl said while Zuko was holding with one hand the border of the castle's roof, it was a very long way down considering they were at the side of a mountain in Europe.

"I don't think I'm quite ready to die, I'm too young and have too many things yet to steal" Zuko answered with a grin before flipping and hitting Azula directly in her face with all his strength actually knocking her finally .

"ZUKO, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" the same voice said while handcuffing one of Azula's unconscious arms.

"Hey! How you dare compare me with her?" came the annoyed voice of the thief.

"I'm sorry! It's a habit!" Sokka answered back really ashamed of saying his catchphrase at that time, they had something akin respect now after so long of chasing.

"Where do you think you are going?" the young girl said looking at the wanted scarred man about to run away now that the Fire family have been arrested at last but nothing was going to end nice for the famous thief, Katara knew that and have been trailing him with her brother and find him, of course, she was still confused about what she was feeling for him.

"Sorry, no time to chat, we'll see you later, say hi to your brother, I'm sure he will catch up to us really soon" Zuko said hearing the approaching policemen ready to take him to prison, just before that could happen the sound of a helicopter could be heard over them; it was a good thing Zuko have eluded Sokka and was now in another balcony and just before they arrived he was holding into a ladder with Katara ready to shot at him or anything to stop him, but before she could do anything she was tripped by a petite young girl grinning at her.

"See ya sugar queen, sorry for that" Toph said jumping unto the last part of the ladder just at the moment Sokka and his force stepped into the balcony not believing that his target have once again eluded him; for his part Zuko was happy, not only it have been an amazing adventure, he defeated his sister and now he had an incredible gang with him.


	94. Envious

_Finally we begin with the last leg in this long travel that took us more than two years I think, finally the wait is over, but wait, wait just a second!_

**_If you came here directly take your time, all the previous drabbles have got a make over, they are different, some have been destroyed and in their place new stories have been born, so go back and watch some of them, maybe you will find a new favorite, who knows?_**

_Now that we have finally got to this place let's continue; Envious came after watching all the different fan-arts of Zuko without his shirt, and, well, see for youself._

Disclaimer: See 01

94: Envious

The sounds came from the open field like everyday at this hour, the soft sound of talking was being delivered with the help of the soft breeze on that part of the world refreshing the youngsters in their so very deserved vacation after years of stress, war, chasings, battles and a lot of blood from both parts; everything was over, this was the celebration to commemorate the end of the war three years ago.

Oh no, not everything was perfect, it would need years of work but the hope was there, the hope of a new era of peace and justice, where revenge will be buried and friendship will bloom.

So far they were currently back in Ember Island much to the delight of everyone, it seemed that all of them had good memories of that place thanks to the efforts of a certain firebender who regained his place in the heir line with the help of a very unexpected ally, his own sister; whatever Zuko told her a week before the invasion was more than enough to make her the target of a spiritual travel/fever much like the one Zuko had with amazing results.

So here they were, everyone who was close to the main circle was currently present in a huge complex, Haru, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Teo, Azula and several of the grown ups accompanied the five principal heroes in this amazing week-long vacation for relaxation and recovery.

But that meant that they just couldn't let their gifts and abilities rust, they were going to practice, just like Suki, Mai and Ty Lee's hand to hand combat, Haru, Katara, Azula, Aang and Zuko's bending and Sokka and Teo were going to be trying to create new things with the help of Haru.

And that's the point where almost everyone was present, the benders and the non-benders, all the younger ones in the fight were currently chilling out looking at some practices between them, currently Haru asked Zuko to practice with him in the bending area, n the opinion of Toph Haru was lucky the Prince wasn't taking this as seriously as usual or the pretty boy would end biting the dust.

It was at this precise moment that she knew very well what was going on, Zuko had a tendency of removing whatever vest or shirt he was using for firebending and like usual the current heartbeat of her friends suddenly increased, thankfully Azula would never change in the presence of her big brother, now that would have been really traumatic.

"You know girls, there is just one thing I'm envious of you"

"That we are taller?" the Princess asked making Toph frown, leave it to her to be even darker in humor than Sokka.

"No, why can you enjoy that and not me?" She said pointing at Zuko while most of the guys were wondering about the sudden blush in the girls' faces, but probably they didn't want to know.


	95. Ending

_Containing some of my views of the finaly of ATLA, this drabble represents the feeling of, well, 'what the hell do we do now?' some actors get when they finish a series and they get to know each other for years, that feeling of camaderie is going to be over? Are they going to say goodbye? Also, Toph's numbers in the fic quantity is true, I got them the day I wrote the drabble, isn't it amazing? The initial antagonist is way more famous than the main guy, although there is nothing surprising about it. _

Disclaimer: See 01

95: Ending

For weeks all of the members of their chaotic and crazy ragtag used the room to rest, joke, watch the episodes and unwind after a day of work; usually this was their haven after weeks of filming; they have grown together more or less considering the age of the youngest members of the cast.

But now only silence filled the room making them feel slightly sad and anxious, this was the end as they knew it, the show was over and nothing could be done about it.

Sure, the producers wanted to make a spin-off series, but of another Avatar so that meant that no one would re-praise their roles, it was the last time they would be together in that place and it brought a small cloud of gloom upon them.

Sokka was in that moment reading something on his laptop, Katara had her head on Azula's lap and was trying to sleep a bit, Aang was looking at the last tape of the show they had just seen a few minutes ago while Zuko and Toph were drinking a cup of tea Zuko's uncle made for them.

"So… what did you think?" Aang asked trying to lift some of the awkwardness in the air between them.

"The truth? It sucked" Toph said with a face like if she had just licked a lemon, several sounds of agreement were present around the room at that declaration.

"Well, it didn't have the same quality" Aang said trying to be a little more uplift.

"Aang, they threw away all of our ideas and stuck with the PG-13 ending, so Fire Lord Ozai is defeated, you take away his powers, my sister is insane and suddenly everything is okay and people forget the war… and don't make me start with me having to kiss my own half-sister" Zuko said finishing his long rant while his friends winced at those scenes, who in the name of hell made the casting? Sure, Mai was perfect for the role, heck, even had the name (the producers named the characters in the beginning of the first season as the actors) but they never told Zuko or Mai that they had to kiss; she was the product of Zuko's father second marriage and Mai was in the shower at least half an hour after every kiss scene.

"It is a kids show Zuko, I do have some trouble with the way it was made, but there is nothing we can do" Katara said placing her hand over her eyes; she was starting to have a headache.

"And what's with the whole burning-your-feet thing? I mean, that was fucking stupid"

"Language Toph"

"Come on Kat! I need to vent some steam here! They know we are dating and what they do? Hey, let's make Zuko burn Toph, that way the Gang will have more reasons to hate him"

"Don't you think I'm also angry at how they made my character? I mean… I had a spark the first and second season and then, puff, how many times am I being rescued or getting into trouble? They changed my character too much"

"You are angry? This last season should have been named The Legend of Zuko; he had the best stories, the whole confused thing, the best shots, the whole fieldtrip things, and you can't complain on that part Zuko" Aang said a little miffed that his own character had seemed much more plain than the one of the bushy haired boy.

"Aang, you do know that Zuko is the most popular male character, right? I mean, have you seen how many fanfictions exist of him?" Sokka said turning around the laptop, they all knew what fanfiction was considering Sokka was the one who told them.

Toph was the one who got closer first, taking her pair of glasses from her shirt pocket she read the numbers; a few months ago she had surgery for her extremely bad sight, she was almost blind due to the pressure in the optic nerve and although her vision now wasn't exactly 20/20 it was definitely an improvement.

"Okay, let's see, with a rating of all, Aang has 215 pages, which makes 5,372 fics, not bad Twinkletoes; but, change it Sokka… wow, check this out, Sunshine here has 407 pages, 10,175 fics! Don't look so gloomy arrowhead, we still love you" Toph said pocketing her glasses once again, she didn't like to use them; she said she looked like a nerd with them.

"So now what guys? I mean, this is it, no more joking, I'm sorry again about the S&M joke Aang by the way, are you guys going back home?" Azula asked at the siblings feeling the pressure of Katara's hand increasing on her own.

"We are not sure yet, dad will send us a mail probably this week, but I don't think so, he wants us to finish High School this time, so for now we are staying here" Sokka answered back going back to his own computer, he saw the look of elation in Azula's face and once again shook his head, who would have thought it, but he definitely didn't want to tell his father the big news.

"So that means that everyone is going to be staying here after all; who is in for a party?" Aang said standing up in a jump making Katara slightly cringe at his excitement but couldn't avoid smiling alongside the rest of her friends, yeah, the series was over, but that didn't mean they had to say goodbye.


	96. Betrayal

_When I was doing the first set of drabbles someone said that it would be interesting if Toph joined the bad guys, that Zuko always joined the good guys, so why not the other way too? Then I did the Betrothed Arc, which was something alongside the original idea but then diverged into the more canon-like universe, to fix that I always had the idea of making an evil Toph, a very dark fic which is the next one, tell me what you think._

Disclaimer: See 01

96: Betrayal

It hurt, never before she have been hurt like this, but the worst of it was knowing that her body wasn't in her control for now, and probably never again for what she have just seen.

She was afraid, with her spirit crushed and not knowing what would happen to the world now that the Avatar was dead.

This time Aang was definitely dead, no amount of oasis water could help without someone administering the miraculous water, not when her whole body was numb and couldn't move a finger, the connection she felt with the water, her own birthright was gone, turned off by the experts hands of the pink wearing acrobat, but this wasn't the worst, no, it was to see the lightning piercing Aang's body when they thought everything was over, to see the light vanish from the eyes of the young hope of the world and how his eyes seemed empty, showing the body devoid of any life, knowing that now no other Avatar could be born, the cycle was broken, all because of him.

Everything was his fault, they should have never trusted in him, she knew it was a lie, he was their enemy, but they needed him, she thought they needed him, but everything was a lie.

At that moment a shadow appeared over her head getting into her field vision, her body laying belly down on the floor of the throne's room made it a little difficult to see beyond completely in front of her eyes.

Katara tried to smile but the only thing that she could do was a small twitch on her mouth, hope was growing, here she was; Toph was alright, that meant that the rest of her friends were still alright, they could defeat Zuko and his sister, the Fire Lord was down, only a little more and they could do it, in name of Aang.

But that hope was crushed when Toph smiled in the direction of the fire siblings and her blood turned into ice with fear looking at what Toph had in her hands, like if sensing her look Toph left what was I her hand fall to the ground in front of Katara; the waterbender fought back a sob at the object clinging into the hard floor, it was a boomerang coated in blood.

"Did you have to be so destructive? The workers will need a week to scrap the body out of the walls" a bored voice came from behind Katara making her stomach try to empty itself onto the floor, how could she?

"Well, what did you expect? Nobody rejects Toph Bei Fong, that idiot had it coming, what does Suki has that I don't?"

"Height?"

"Don't push it Azula" seeing them joke with each other broke everything inside Katara, she couldn't continue looking, she wanted to die, but her body didn't react, she was going on automatic, she couldn't commit suicide "well, what do we have here? Sugar Queen, what a surprise, I thought by now you would be dead probably"

"Hey badger-mole, she is still useful to us, no need to kill good skin like that, it is after all very tempting"

"Did you hear that Katara? You're going to be around some time, but don't worry about it, you won't have to be in any forgotten, dirty, roach-rat infested cold prison cell, once we are over you will say goodbye forever to your bending, you won't be nothing more than a simple toy; for what Ty Lee says Azula's bed is very warm" Toph said with a bone chilling grin on her face, it was as crazy and sadistic as Azula's.

They had been lied, it was all a trap, everything was a lie, they felt into it completely, and now, everyone was dead, the weight of it and the images of her future came into her and she could do nothing but cry because it seemed that her future will be as dark as the world.

"What are you two talking about?" the current heir of the throne said getting closer to his sister and fiancée after checking that his father and the Avatar were really dead, he then noticed the identical devious grins which he had grown used to on their faces.

"Oh, nothing much, just giving good old Sugar Queen here the good news"

"What you saw on that peasant I still don't know sister"

"What can I say? I enjoy exotic things, and she is definitely exotic, so tan, so beautiful, and have you seen her eyes? She is fascinating, it will be so fun to see her crumble at the feet of my bed, just what I need" Azula said in one of her usual sadistic tirades making the other two traitors roll their eyes.

"Whatever you say sis, anyway, what happened to the other guys?"

"Toph simply ripped apart that boring guy with the ponytail, and that Kyoshi girl is so far detained… again, she must love the bars" the cold voice gained some heat while she used her usual cynic side, one of the reasons the earthbender and the knife mistress had in common.

"You left Suki alive?"

"Why are you surprised? She is definitely better alive"

"But don't you think you went a little too far with that water tribe boy?"

"Please, you know I still had a favor to return"

"Is not like if he hurt you Toph"

"Sparky, he threw aside my plans, he was supposed to go out with me and then he would have a painless dead, but no, the idiot simply choose Suki and he just by default choose a more horrible death, besides, I was tired of playing the good girl, I wanted to rip Aang's head with his whole nice guy act and he was the next best thing" the blind girl said gaining heat on her speech, it was the hardest for her to continue the plan, joining the Avatar, show him some earthbending, make them believe she was on their side and finally gaining control of everything thanks to Aang.

"What about Suki?"

"I know you had your eye on her since that whole thing in Kyoshi Island so, she'll be good practice for you until I'm of age and we can marry, so, can I say it?" to her last words everyone present on the throne room, with the exception of the corpses and Katara who was still in shock and denial, rolled their eyes.

"If you must badger-mole"

"Cool, Fire Lord Ozai is dead, long live Fire Lord Zuko"

"And the future Fire Lady Toph my dear"

"Oh yeah, that too"

"And then, with me as the Diamond Queen of the Earth Kingdom the Northern Water tribe will collapse against us"

"The world, is truly ours" Zuko said finally regaining what was his thanks to his real family, Azula, Mai, Ty lee and Toph, the world will know how to be afraid of their names.


	97. Rub

_One of the things you have to remember, never make a woman angry! That is one of the things that you need to keep in your mind, specially in this next drabble._

_You know, I noticed that I have a lot of hits and visitors, but the saddest part is that I don't get any new reviews, why is that guys? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Is nice to hear some feedback from the readers.  
_

Disclaimer: See 01

97: Rub

Things were definitely strange for the group of travelers who were in that moment walking on the capital of the mighty Fire Nation, people seemed scarily happy, and that was sending alarm bells on the somewhat paranoiac mind of a certain ponytail warrior who was watching everything with wide open eyes expecting at any minute to see the resurrected Fire Lord about to pounce on them, that grave was his bad feeling at that moment.

"Did somebody just make Cactus Juice the official beverage in this country?" Suki said looking at the festivities going around in the red and gold nation; it was obvious that expending time with her soon to be husband was elevating her levels of sarcasm.

"Well, something is definitely out of place here, maybe they are just happy that there is no more war?"

"Aang, that was almost two years ago and we do a celebration every year, this obviously is not, I didn't know the Fire Nation was this big on parties" Sokka said forgetting his paranoia when the delicious smell of roasted duck came to his nostrils from a restaurant close to them, he made a mental note to remember where exactly the restaurant was located if he had hunger later on.

"Aang, did we arrive at any certain festivity for the Fire Nation?" The tanned waterbender asked to her fiancée who was looking at everything with amazement, he could grow all he wanted but inside he will always a child.

"Not that I'm aware of, maybe Zuko introduced new dates, I mean, this is big, like bigger than any other celebration I have seen in a city, not even our victory parade was this big"

At that moment the masses exploded in noise and what seemed like happy screams, something was going on a couple of blocks in front of them and was getting closer quickly; less than a minute and after watching at each other what exactly was going on they saw in front of them an ostrich-horse carriage stopping, it was richly decorated in gold and red silk with the Fire Nation emblem signifying that whoever was inside was definitely someone of high status; one didn't have to be a genius to know that the four friend's mouth were hanging open after seeing the person who came down from the carriage.

None other than their good companion and master of disaster Toph Bei Fong wearing her usual full teeth grin directed at them; of course that was the only thing that was normal on her watching that instead of the usual green and brown traveling gear of hers during the war she was wearing a lovely red dress with an empress waistline style, also her head instead of being simply in a bun was now let free falling over her back and shoulders.

"I knew it was you, even between all this people I recognize your footsteps" the petite bender said walking closer to her good friends not noticing the way people were bowing down at her or cheering her or anything the like, this was definitely getting into the weird side of things in their experience.

"Ah, Toph, nice to see you"

"Well Sokka, I can't say the same" she said in her old pun.

"Yeah, whatever, you told us to come to the Fire nation quickly, that it was important, is something wrong? Where's Zuko?" Katara asked going directly to the point while Toph simply seemed to smile wider, she definitely had some information.

"Oh well, he is in the palace, with the whole wedding getting closer he is to his neck with business and dignitaries" she said pointing at the general direction of the residence of royalty.

"That's okay then, we'll go on a visit… WHAT? WHAT WEDDING?" Sokka was definitely on a loop after hearing what exactly the blind girl said to them gaining exactly the same looks from his companions, they were all wondering the same exact thing, what wedding and _whose_ wedding?

"Zuko is marrying? With Mai?" Aang came to that conclusion remembering the day of Zuko's coronation.

"You are definitely slow in the relationship department Twinkletoes, those two were over three months after the end of the war, he is definitely not marrying Mai" Toph said with a little bit of extra strength on her voice at the last part.

"Then whom?"

"Well, duh, aren't I here?"

"No… no way Toph" Katara said looking at the mischievous look in Toph's face confirmed what she had in mind "is that the important thing you said in your letter?"

"Sure, I just cannot get married without my best none-married friends present, can I?" Toph said signaling for them to get on the carriage without paying attention to the shocked and speechless faces of Suki and Katara.

While Aang was still trying to process that new information Sokka was simply guffawing at his side which took Aang away from his own shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you get it? Toph is getting revenge on those two!"

"What? I don't get it Sokka"

"Aang, don't you remember a year ago? Suki and Katara were teasing Toph saying that she was going to be the last to get married between us, what a way to rub it in, now this is a comeback!" Sokka couldn't resist a good prank, but this was definitely the king... or better said the queen of all of them, this was the perfect revenge.

"Oh Kami, you don't think that she is marrying Zuko just to get back at those two, do you?"

"Of course not Aang, I mean, this is Toph we are talking about, she may be rude, rash and destructive, but she is in no way that stupid, do you really believe Toph will marry someone without feeling something for that person? She will destroy everything and make people nullify it; but if she can get a good laugh and a good prank as a bonus, well, that's the Toph we know and love" After the very long explanation Aang could see the logic on what his friend was saying, there as no way Toph will tie her own life with someone she didn't care, not even under death penalty.

"Shall we go with them and avoid collateral damage?"

"Let's go, I'm not missing this show for nothing, not even a meal" Now that was saying something, the warrior was going to laugh every second and enjoy it to the last moment, this was definitely priceless.


	98. Visits

_Visits is the last part in the 'Rescue' Arc, it is the meeting of the last In-Laws in the list, after the GAang and Iroh only a pair is missing, hopefully nothing crazy fill happen... who am I kidding? This is Zuko and Toph, everything will be crazy, everything will be a chaos, what else could happen?_

Disclaimer: See 01

98: Visits

It was weird for her, both the location and the sounds that came from the garden; the first weird thing that Toph had in mind was the place she was right in, a beautiful tea room close to the inner garden, Toph knew it, after all this was her parent's house.

Toph considered the place weird after the last few weeks in her life and how much it had changed; last time she was in the house her parents practically forced her to marriage someone, she was never interested in learning the name of her future husband, now she was here sitting down, drinking tea alongside her mother like if nothing ever happened.

She wasn't that mad at her, from the beginning of all that fiasco she felt something weird on her heartbeats; she have been anxious, reluctant, almost a little afraid of speaking aloud, it was because of what she felt then that she decided to speak only with her mother.

The other weird thing going on came from the garden, the sound of metal hitting metal, cries and hits called for her like a moth to a candle, but Toph knew that she wasn't supposed to get into that fight, not this time, better let her husband enjoy some easy opponents, he had more than enough with Toph and her ruthless training regimens.

"Your husband is… quite interesting" Poppy said eyeing the open gates leading to the garden as one guard went flying, probably a hit from Toph's husband.

"What can I say, Sparky is quite a handful, but that's how I want him" Toph said once again using the perfect manners she has been drilled on for years; she had to de-rust them if Zuko became the next Fire Lord.

"You seem happy at his side"

"We get along well, he never surrenders no matter what, like I said, he is a handful, but so am I" Toph said grinning at one nasty sound like if someone's head was pummeled into the ground; Zuko was beginning to mix styles.

"I'm happy for you now Toph… and, this is not easy, but I'm sorry"

"Mom, is alright, I get it already, I can't talk back to my father, is obvious you can't too, but we both have our opinion and not only father should respect that" Toph said turning her head into the direction of her mother while this one nodded understanding the indirect comment; Poppy was beginning to understand her daughter wasn't just a simple China Doll, but it was so hard, her own daughter almost died in her hands when she was barely born, it would take time but it wasn't impossible now.

"I'll try to remember that; so… maybe you should help your husband" it was hard to say the final word, her little girl, barely thirteen already married, she was so young but so grown up at the same time, she should have been stronger in her decision of rejecting that marriage proposal.

Poppy's husband was very interested in the future of their daughter, they were overprotective, but as a good father as he saw himself he decided that marrying Toph to a very high noble will help in the protection of Toph, not that the petite girl needed any protection, Poppy understood that now after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai.

"Zuko? Nah, he can do this by himself, this guys compared to Azula are nothing more than a game, I'm sure he's having fun" Toph said smiling at how foolish that noble could be, seemed that money and beauty were the only gifts the gods gave him, in brains he was empty; how could you just arrive at the Bei Fong state demanding the 'return' of his 'kidnapped' fiancée; first of all she was legally married to someone else, she have never been his, second of all he though that with ten guards and himself they could defeat the 'criminal' who abused a frail little girl; that thing made her tense in anger almost ripping him apart but Zuko simply put a hand on her shoulder and kicked one of the guards in the face.

After that things seemed to be more in the side of Zuko, he was having fun and not even winded yet if Toph could read him, and that was something else, how could that stupid noble guy not recognize the future Fire Lord, she just wished to have her sight to see the expression on that idiot's face.


	99. Theater

_Yesterday I had some serious trouble with my Internet connection so I wasn't capable of uploading the almost last chapter in this long oddisey but everything is perfect now, or almost, okay, let's go on._

_One of the reasons I love Zuko is that the ammount of ships for him is only comparable to Katara's, is amazing how many Het and Yaoi pairings can be generated with Zuko so this was my own rendition of Het Pairings and my own future version of 'The Boy in The Iceberg' the pay they saw in Ember Island (that's the name of the play right?_

_Anyway, read and enjoy, don't forget to leave your comments, and be prepared, the ending is almost here!  
_

Disclaimer: See 01

99: Theater

The first time it have been embarrassing, mortifying, shocking, funny (at least for Toph), awkward at the ending and something they just wanted to forget; of course I was referring to the little play the group saw in their first visit (together) of Ember Island.

The first time everything was wrong, Zuko's scar in the wrong side, the Avatar a girl (not that they changed you a lot, Toph had said later on), Katara an overly girly girl and Toph was played by a behemoth much to the delight of the blind bender.

Also the problem were the way they interacted and much to the chagrin of Aang they put Zuko and Katara together as a couple, he still had some nightmares thinking about it; now this time, after two years of changes in the world and after being declared world heroes the new screenplay of 'The Boy in the Iceberg' was ready to see light with six young people going incognito to see if this time things were correct.

From the very beginning they saw that in fact, all the play was correct and said the whole truth from the moment Aang woke up in the iceberg, they also shifted between the adventures of the GAang and what the young banished prince of then had to suffer sometimes, Aang was a little queasy after knowing the final destiny of all those Fire Nation soldiers he unintentionally killed when he let free the Spirit of the Sea, that wasn't doing much for his self-esteem now.

They had to admit that they already knew what happened in their own side but knowing what Zuko had to live through that whole year was something amazing, from his battle with Zhao, his exile and fight against Azula, being a refugee in the Earth Kingdom and beyond; most of the audience could swear they felt a slight earthquake in the scene were their Fire Lord kissed an Earth Kingdom girl.

It was fantastic, now they knew why they were looking at Aang and Zuko as protagonists of the play; and all came to the final fight, both between Ozai and Aang and between the siblings, Zuko and Azula.

The last scene was also the most dramatic and left them feeling not as bad as the previous play, but it surely made their heads spin.

"Was that truth? You just jumped in the way of lightning to save my sister?" Sokka screamed once they were outside not that they were surprised, it was a very big revelation considering neither teenagers wanted to speak about that; as his only choice now the firebender nodded at Sokka "Oh Tui and La, neither me or my father thanked you for what you have done to our family" Sokka said in one of his not so usual serious moods slightly scaring Zuko.

"Look, you don't have to thank me, I did it without thinking, I wasn't going to let Katara die like that" the 'thank you' speech could have gone much longer if they didn't notice first the way the other four teens of the group were right now.

Both Suki and Aang were slightly shocked at the last scene while Toph was slightly irritated and Katara had a nice cherry color on her face.

You see, the big problem was that at the end the people who rewrote the play didn't change one big think in the storyline.

"You kissed Zuko?" three voices said at the same time making Katara flinch slightly at their combined screech, it was between accusatory and 'I just can't believe you did that'.

"Of course I didn't!" Katara tried to defend herself, yeah, he saved her life, Zuko almost threw away his own life to save her, it was so heroic that she could just stand there and watch how Zuko redirected the lightning almost killing himself, it was something that both filled her with warmth and made her guts chill with guilt with the image of Zuko dead on the floor because of her "not there at least" Katara said almost placing one hand over her mouth to stop the words from rushing out, at that last sentence both Toph and Aang were incredulous at those words.

"What? Okay Sugarqueen, continue with what you said or suffer the consequences" seeing that she was outnumbered and even Suki was curious about what she will say Katara figuratively bite the arrow.

"I… I didn't kiss him there, right in the floor with a lunatic Azula, he was barely alive, it took me weeks just to make his muscles stop twitching from after-spasms, and of course I felt guilty, Zuko almost died to save me"

"That can definitely change the way you look at a guy" Suki said remembering the way both Zuko and Sokka broke her free from the Boiling Rock, those two were risking their lives for her too.

"So that scene is false" Aang exhaled at the news, it have been such a horrific image in his mind, both Zuko and Katara kissing like that.

"Well, not then" Katara said fidgeting a little under the scrutiny that Suki, Sokka and Toph had her in and Aang's fears went back multiplied "maybe… much later?"

"Sugarqueen!"

"Look, I just kissed him once, maybe twice, I mean…" Katara was desperately trying to get out of the magnifying glass the petite bender had her under, and… was Aang crying?

"You kissed this jerk? No offense dude" Sokka said quickly turning to Zuko who was slightly pale at all the information in the air right now.

"Ah, none taken?"

"Well, can you blame the girl?" the voice belonging to the Kyoshi Island warrior came into the air cutting the tension like a knife on butter making both Katara and Zuko slightly tense and relieved at the same time "Zuko is a really good kisser" Suki continued shrugging her shoulders making the three guys stay in shock of her words, it also made Zuko gulp loudly at the rage directed at him coming from a pair of fogged eyes.

"Okay, so… not only Katara, now we have Suki, that Earth Kingdom girl, who else? Ty Lee? Mai? Jun? The rest of the Kyoshi warriors?"

"Ah, Toph, relax, don't be so angry, I mean, we just have been a month together, I was going to tell you sooner or later?"

"Run for your life Sparky!" It would have been a very funny memory seeing the Fire Lord running away from a really enraged master earthbender, both of them quickly disappearing; both of them would be alright, much later both Zuko and Toph would be civil and will make up and will reach an almost non-violent conclusion to this whole fiasco.

On the other hand, Aang was in shock and his brain had probably melted at the overload of information of hearing that not only his earthbender master had kissed the now Fire Lord, but also the Water Tribe goddess in his group and the Kyoshi Warrior joining the list; of course, unlike him, Sokka was now laughing at what he just saw and what his girlfriend had said.

"That was a very good joke Suki, that was perfect!" he raised his hand for a high five to finish the joke but instead of the hand of the fan user she only had a rather cocky smirk on her face "ah, Suki? It was a joke, right? It was a joke, tell me you were joking, Suki!"


End file.
